Out of Focus
by NixxH
Summary: Tennis had been her life since she had been able to clutch a racket, and even then, fifteen years since her debut into the world, she lived by. It was her breath, her every waking thought, and where heart was. She would be the greatest and she would prove it to the world for her entire life. Now, the first step was proving it to Japan, and Seishun Gakuen's Regulars. Syusuke/OC
1. I: The Auspicious Letter

**Author's Note: **Well, those of you that are my old Quizilla! fans might remember the first few chapters of this story. Unfortunately, my computer crashed back then and I was only able to upload a few of the 40 chapters and gave up after that from discouragement. It's been years, but I was finally able to get the old desktop fixed up and then retrieve every last old story from it. From the good, the bad, and the ugly, I sorted through until I came across both books of this fanfiction. After sorting through 87 chapters of the two combined, I finally edited it decently and now, WALLA! I hope everyone enjoys this! And on a side not, both books are finished outside of FF, so updating will not be a problem, like a few of my other stories conflicting with a busy schedule. Though, the fans keep me motivated. -wink-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Prince of Tennis_ or any of it's affliates. _Takeshi Konomi_has that sole right, and trust me I would if I could. I only own the numerous OCs, and above all I own Kimmy Castille and her moves, though their names have been taken from various things such as songs and etcetera.

No one is given the right to repost this under any circumstances. This story belongs to _NixxH_ and any other parties that have helped along the way, none of which are on Fanfiction. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**_The Auspicious Letter_

"OOPH!"

_Smack! Whiz! Smack! Thud!_

Green eyes lock with deep onyx, determination brimming in each gaze. Respect filled the hearts of both the players and the audience as sweat poured from beneath their hats and necks. The air was thick with tension and anxious exasperation, yearning for this match to end yet egging it to continue. To call it monumental would be an understatement. It would be the deciding match and neither wanted to lose.

"_KISS OF DAWN_! OOMPH!"

The match was decided as soon as those words were called. It would only take one more score to complete this duel of titans, raging on for a good hour or more by this point.

The entire arena grew quiet, the thousands of people holding their breath at the exact same time. It was painful, agonizing. The well-recognized and highly original serve was world-renowned, usually having the same effect every time.

The ball, once invisible, appeared as it struck the back line dead on to the left of the court, before bouncing straight up and stopping abruptly, rolling behind the line. Everyone held their breath.

"GAME: HARRIX'S CASTILLE, THE SCARLET SERPENT!"

The applause was deafening as the long match was drawn to a close. _Castille_ and _Serpent _is chanted throughout the crowd as the entire team rushed onto the court.

I removed my drenched hat and brushed back scarlet bangs, smiling while clutching the matching Mizuno racket. Emerald eyes were upturned, laughing with friends as they picked me up and threw me once, setting my feet back on the solid ground.

My breath was ragged and panting as they presented a large golden trophy to our group, the referee grinning all the while.

"The new Junior Tennis Nationals Championship winners are the _Harrix Vipers_!" The crowd was exuberantly loud as they cheered, pumping their fists and screaming. "Congratulations girls!"

We were all beyond joyful while we lavished in the attention. _We were the best in America, and we had proof._

* * *

**_:{Out Of Focus}:_**

"You have twenty hits to make it in this square. For every hit you miss, you must run two laps. Aylin will be watching each of you precisely and as you know, her eyes don't miss anything."

"Yes, Captain Kimmy!"

I brushed a piece of hair from my forehead, locking a cap over my ears and shading the rest from the burning and beautiful autumn sun. I took my leave then, jogging off to the side-courts.

Waiting were a group of anxious children, eager to begin their day. Once they notice my approach, their eyes lightened. A rare treat it was for the Team Captain of the Harrix Vipers Regulars to teach this class instead of her younger sister.

"I take it you're all ready to begin learning some skills?" I smiled at them, showing a wide-grin locked in place with a form-fitted clear chew, mandatory for all tennis players.

"Captain Kimmy!" They had begun to cheer. "Yes!"

"Good," I commented, "Because today you won't be playing. I want you all to practice your serving." I stand dead center in the middle of the back line. "I've heard you've been working on serves, so I want you to hit the ball."

A hand shot in the air as soon as the words left my mouth, barely giving time to register it. I acknowledged her with a simple nod when I finished blinking. "Captain Kimmy-Serpent-Ma'am, are you going to hit it _back_ at us?"

I gave a small, sideways smirk. "Of course not. I expect you to aim at me and I'll redirect it to the fence."

In turn, they breathed a sign of relief, "But-"

"No butt's about it," I shook my head. "Aim for me or get off the court. You have to take me seriously when I'm here. This game is my life and when I get out here, I'm more serious than not."

"Yes ma'am!"

"So who's first?"

A girl is pushed forward against her will, quivering. She gulped, bouncing the ball to get a good feel on it before hitting it full-strength forward. I itched in anticipation, licking the front of the chew.

All the girls' eyes tightly closed, gasping and scared they would have to run laps for some reason or the other, something I am known quite well for using as a punishment method.

When they heard the normal _thud_ and no grunt of pain, their eyes opened to see me swat the ball back, never having moved from my spot.

"See girls, you won't hurt me," I beamed at them. "Good pose and posture, but you're tilting your racket and making the ball rise higher than it should. Also, put your right foot- yes the one in front- put it a bit more outward than it is. Perfect. Now try again."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

I ran back over to the main courts, seeing Aylin grinning mischievously. Just from that look on my thirteen-year-old sister's face meant she had been running my team... a lot. Her satisfaction was evident to any that cast her a simple glance. As our team's co-manager, water girl, and stand-in, she enjoyed exercising us and keeping us in tip-top shape.

"Hey Mimi!" Her shadowed green eyes lightened.

"Have you been running my team too much Aylin Felicia Castille?" I quirked a playful eyebrow at the girl.

"Only where they've deserved it," she glanced down towards the clipboard in-hand. "Serenity has zero misses and has finished her necessary rounds regardless. She's working on some serves on the court at the moment. Paige only missed three and she's finished her six laps. Tiff missed four and has done ten laps for some reason; over-achieving I presume. She is playing a mock-match right now with Paige."

I stared over her reasonably short, four-foot eleven, shoulder at the board. "Serenity! Paige! Tiffany!" I call them in the order she had named.

They immediately stop their previous tasks, running over. Each stops in front of me with a lazy pose.

Tiffany was fiddling with her long brunette braid and wiping sweat from pouring in her narrowed blue eyes. She was the second tallest player on our team of four players, five counting my sister, standing at five-five. She was also the youngest, being only a second year and fourteen-years-old, beneath Serenity, Paige, and me by a year. She was skilled in Doubles with her usual partner Paige, but could hold her own at Singles any day.

Serenity was tightening her high ponytail of black hair with her intellectual and skillfully trained hazel eyes locked on my every move. She was indeed the tallest at five-foot, seven-inches and was a third year in school like Paige and I. Though, she had not yet hit her birthday and was still only fourteen. She was a genius in the game of tennis and my usual Doubles partner- though it was a rare set-up-, but her specialty was Singles.

Paige yawned obnoxiously, shaking her head of long blonde hair and giggling a bit when it tickled her nose. Her bright blues eyes peered up after a minute or so, the optimistic gaze set on us. She was the shortest on the team, besides Aylin, at five-foot even. Though she was the oldest, in my grade and fifteen, born on June 18th, unlike my October 27th or Serenity's January 3rd, she was definitely the least mature on most occasions. She was an extraordinary Doubles player with Tiffany, and rarely played Singles unless need-be.

"I think we're finished for the day," I sighed happily along with them. I'd been running with the younger girls as they did their laps to show them I'd also do training with them like I'd done so many times before. "We have classes early tomorrow and the sun is gone."

"Oh thank God!" Paige threw her hands in the air, clutching tight to her hot pink Dunlop racket. "Bye everyone! Good night!" She ran off before any could breathe a word against the departure.

"Night Paige!" Aylin waves as we simply smiled, returning the gesture. Our energy was spent long ago, mine from training children and theirs from being worked to death.

"Hard to believe just three days ago we were in San Diego, California for Nationals," Tiffany downed a complete bottle of water in a single go. "Those amateurs were hardly worth the trip. Except that one guy! He gave me a great game." She blew a large bubble of gum. "He almost had me that last time, but I got 'im!"

"Barely," Serenity murmured, sagely as always.

We walked back into the sports dorm part of the school, heading into Tennis Dorm A.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

The following morning I was sitting in class, grumpy as I usually tended to be in the mornings. My head was sprawled across my desk, hair gathered all around me. I had chosen the red uniform for the day. Third years and up had a choice of wearing either the red uniforms or the black, or mixing them up a bit. We just couldn't wear any other clothing besides casual Friday.

Too bad it was only Monday...

A buzzing sound interrupted the worst class of the day- Mathematics. The intercom clicked on loudly and we heard the soft voice of the school's secretary and office attendant.

"Would Miss Kimmy Castille please report to the office immediately? Kimmy Castille, report to the office immediately. Thank you!"

The intercom clicked off once more as I am excused, trailing my trip to the office as long as possible. I would get to skip that class if at all possible. Besides, it was our teacher's tradition to never assign homework on Monday nights. She was one of the few and I treasured her for it.

I opened the door and before I know it I am motioned towards Dean Skylar's office. I entered, sitting in the cushioned arm chair I had sat in on many occasions, mostly for tennis business. I was sincerely hoping this was the case once more.

"Hello Miss Serpent," the kind old Dean chuckled. "How are you today Mimi?"

Truth be told, this old man was like my grandfather and had been for many, many years. He was the grandpa of one of my best friends and was there whenever we needed him the most.

"Exhausted Grandpa!" I groaned as I slouched further in the chair. "We've been training so much for tennis-"

"I know, I've seen you," he smiled warmly. "I have an amazing view from these windows." He stood up and gazed out of the window he had gestured to, a floor length one and as wide as a full grown man. "Tennis is actually why I called you in here."

I perked up immediately, fingers clutched to the edge of the chair I had taken up. "Pardon?"

"This is why you're here, Captain Kimmy." He tossed me a letter.

I eagerly ripped it open and snatched the letter out of it.

_To Captain Kimmy Elissa Castille,  
__Seishun Gakuen cordially invites the Harrix Vipers, winners of the U.S. Junior Tennis Nationals, to their middle school for the Tennis Junior World Championships.  
__As such, you will be staying at our school with your team and may attend our school throughout the tournament season and to finish up your school year with us, completely sponsored by Seishun Gakuen and its 'higher-up's'.  
__If you are to accept this invitation, then allow me to share some information about the tournament with you. It is a world-wide event, yes, and it is to be hosted in Japan within driving range of our establishment. You will be the only other team attending our school personally; all the other teams have decided on a hotel across town instead of the rooms we have up. In the tournament, each team must have at least five players, though I'd suggest having at least seven in case a player becomes injured or becomes too hurt to carry on. Though, we allow access for you to bring nine of your players.  
__Attending our school would mean you'd need a proper guardian though. Our establishment will help pay for monthly boarding payments at a local house that is up for rent, seeing as ten people or more couldn't possibly fit in an apartment. We will pay for your board, but food and other necessities aren't in the contract.  
__You will be given use of our courts and maybe the chance to play with our renowned Seigaku team._

_ If you choose to accept this offer, then please contact me via email immediately.  
__Email: HiroyukiIshikawa _

_Sincerely,  
_**Hiroyuki Ishikawa**

"Whoa!" I gasped, clutching over my heart. "This is... I mean... wow!" I passed the letter to the Dean and he read it over, his eyes widening and his mouth showing his old pearly whites.

"Are you going Mimi?"

"It's not only up to me," I quaked with the voracity of my excitement, my adrenaline. "If it was, then yes! Most definitely!"

"I'll call the girls in from their classes and get Miss Emerson in here," he murmured, clicking a button to turn on the P.A. system. It only took minutes for the urgent message to make it's progress, obvious from the door bursting open and all of the Harrix Regulars pouring in.

I began to reread the letter aloud, pausing here and there for dramatic effect. At the ending, each and every female in the room cheered in delight, some squealing and others leaping.

"We just have to accept, or actually Kimmy does since he addressed it to _Captain Kimmy_," Lillian Emerson whispered, our guardian and what one would call a coach. She really left the coaching up to me but she handled the jobs of getting us to our meets and bringing us to our games. Lily was a strong believer in 'hands on' training. She was the one who always stood by and made sure we kept in shape and made sure I was doing my job at being the captain of the team. She was secretly a role model of every last girl in this room.

"Yes, but we need to bring this with us and have it signed when we leave," Paige waved about the contract he had sent, making sure we agreed to the terms. Lillian and I had already read over it aloud and agreed unanimously. Of course, permission slips from our parentage would be necessary as well.

"It says we need five members to compete," Serenity's calm voice broke through the cheering, the celebration. "At least, that is. It would be wiser to bring two to three more though, in case of injury or trouble."

"Yes, but that means we'd have to find three of the best girls in the country to help us with this. We can't just have any old player," Tiffany grumbled, rubbing her chin, thinking deeply.

"We already have Aylin, so that means we would have eight if we got three girls. I say we get two girls that are a Doubles team," I interjected once more, giving my opinion on the matter. "We're a bit weak when it comes to Doubles."

"Hey!" Paige and Tiff both glowered.

"I don't mean it like that," I hissed, shaking my head. "We have one solid team for Doubles. We have Aylin and me, and then we have Serenity and me, but I really am not that great at it. We could always group Aylin and Serenity together, but their chemistry on the court is awful. It wouldn't hurt to have one more Doubles group and possibly another Singles."

"She's right," Lillian nodded, tossing the hair back from her round face. She looked far too young to be thirty-two years old and tall at six-foot even. "I'll compile a list. We'd have to leave in a week to get to Japan and get everything situated. That leaves little time to get permission slips signed. Will the school be sponsoring our trip for the extra funds?"

"Of course," Dean Skylar agreed immediately, his wrinkles creasing around his large smile and sweeping white-gray beard. "We'll cover everything from new uniforms to their every need."

"I'll have the girls we're using for Doubles and Singles here before we leave. I'll make sure they're legit and compatible with this team," Lillian ruffled my hair. "I know how hard you girls are on new additions to the team. Aylin will be proud to know she's going. I guess we get to go to Japan girls!"

"Thank you Coach Lilly!" We hugged her tightly, loving our respectably sweet coach. "Go Harrix Vipers!"

Japan wouldn't know what hit them, and we would make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you think of the first chapter? I do hope it turns out to be a hit. Anyways, **REVIEW **and all the usual, my loves!

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
Japan was indeed a strange place. We were used to the vague sense of normalcy of the United States, but nothing compared to this. One could only call this place fantastical compared to our old home and we were honored. Now, we just had to get moved in and comfortable before making sure Seishun Gakuen knew our names. Besides, Japan needed to know who their next World Champions were, no?_


	2. II: Hello, Japan

**Author's Note: **I am uploading three chapters to get into the swing of things, considering this is a 40-chapter book. It may be long, but trust me it will be interesting and plenty dramatic. Now, please enjoy!

**Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**_Hello, Japan!_

We had officially arrived in Japan, faces exuberant and bubbling, save my own. This past week had not been the best for me, our team, even though I knew I would be going with them to compete in honor of the great United States of America. It was an honor all its own.

"Stop being so sour Kimmy-_chan_!" Paige clicked her tongue at me like a bird, mocking the sayings they used here. "Serenity won!"

I grunted, continuing to look over the binder I had been vigorously poring over. It was a complete booklet filled with information about all our opponents throughout this event. It would be a long excursion, but oh-so worth it in the end.

A few days ago we had been introduced to the girls joining our team. Coach Lilly had picked three highly respectable females to join, but as all ways we had to test them to see if they would do for the team and our compatibility.

The new set of Doubles Coach Lilly had chosen were excellent choices hands-down.

Harmony and Trinity Campbell were born to play tennis as a team, racket in hand as they exited the womb, in a manner of speaking. They were twins and both were remarkably skilled at the sport. Both stood an inch taller than me at five-foot, three-inches and fourteen years old. They were the National United States Open Champions of Doubles. Trinity had thick brown hair and brilliant blue-green eyes. Her attitude was kind and gentle to everyone she met, though she seemed to be a bit of a ditz with a bad grade-point average, yet her tennis skills were superb. Harmony, on the other hand, was a bit opposite of her sister. Her hair was blue, dyed no doubt, with the same eyes as her twin. She was by-far louder than her sister, nice to those kind to her. So far, no one had been rude to her and she had been friendly. Her intelligence was off the charts, showing where most of the brains went. A major flaw though, was her vulgar mouth. She had a good vocabulary of swear words.

It was the Singles player I had experienced a problem with. Natalie Marie Denning was five-foot, two-inches and only a First Year, thirteen-years-old. She was ranked number five in the nation when it came to Singles, scoring under Serenity and I, but still making the ranked list. We had gotten off on the wrong foot after Serenity had annihilated her during a match. I had called her out on something and she had gotten angry. She yelled at me and then Coach Lilly had pretty much informed her that _I _was the supreme word of the team and it was my decision if we brought her with us.

I had agreed reluctantly, but only because the other two girls ranked up in the top five with us had refused thanks to other business. We needed as excellent of a player as we could get, and it would do us little good to resort to one of lower rank than Natalie.

"Now remember girls, we represent Harrix School when we come here," Coach Lilly sighed, rubbing her wearied forehead. "Whether or not you believe it, we're halfway around the world from where we used to be."

Even I let a smile crack about that, laughing to myself as the girls cheer.

"Come on and give us a long amazing speech Captain Kimmy!" Tiffany grinned childishly, completely sarcastic.

I tapped my chin, ignoring the sarcasm, then puffed my chest out and cleared my throat. The entire van was quiet except for the driver and Coach Lilly lightly talking to get where they were to go.

"Go us!" I laughed as they groaned. "All right, seriously then? Hmm, all I have to say is this; whether you like it or not, we're a family now. For the next school year we will not only be living together in a small house, we'll be attending school, cooking, cleaning, and practicing constantly in our free time. We need to agree now that our disputes, no matter how meaningless, will be solved. I don't mean just ones now, I mean from now on till we get back home. We need to lay down the law. We are a team on the court and in life. We are a family at heart." I clutch my shirt above my heart, setting down my binder. "And that means we will have to triumph here. We will triumph!"

They were silent at first, then wild cheers broke out and things were thrown around to show excitement. I had to know we had the loyalty of our newest three members.

"Whenever we're done getting our stuff put up, meet in the living room of the house we're in," I glanced back down at my binder, flipping through the pages. "That's an order from your captain."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"I'm going to love it here," Serenity idly sits down, smiling a bit, though it was barely noticeable.

There were five rooms here, thankfully, meaning we only had to share a room with one other person. Aylin had decided to share a room with Paige, so I was staying with Serenity in our room. Harmony and Trinity were sharing a room, and that left Tiffany and Natalie together. _'Good luck to her. Glad I wasn't stuck with the crazy one.'_

Right now, I was waiting for the girls in the living room. We were just missing Harmony. But that issue was solved as she quickly walked through the door and sat down.

"They were nice enough to give us real beds instead of those floor beds on television," Trinity had a silly smile on her face, jutting her bottom lip out and wriggling.

"What are we here for Mimi?" Aylin pulled her hair up in pigtails. All their attention, previously on Trinity, immediately centered on me.

I sighed. "We started off with hostilities towards our new teammates. We all need to get along through this time together, and that means becoming better acquainted beforehand." I turned to Trinity, Harmony, and Natalie. "I'm sorry if you three felt offended by anything that had happened at the courts when we met. It is our tradition to assess the skills being set forth in front of us." My gaze turned a bit more harsh, regardless, "But you must respect me. I'm your captain."

"I'm sorry about that Captain Kimmy," Natalie bowed her head a bit. "I get more violent on the court. I've always been that way."

"So we've noticed!" Paige slapped her on the back playfully.

"No worries." I grinned at long last. "You're just going to have to get used to this team. Now, let's make sure everyone knows each other. I want you to give your full name, what type of racket you use, one of your original techniques, and a random fact." I cough. "I'll go first. My name is Kimmy Elissa Castille and I use a Mizuno racket. I have a hit called the _Viper Barrage _and a serve called _Kiss of Dawn _that I use and made. Also, I'm allergic to pineapple." I pointed to Serenity as the girls begin laughing.

"Serenity Mya Skylar," she plainly stated, letting a little mischievous smile cross her face. "I use a Prince and I have two signature moves; my serve called _Quarter-Inch Blaze_ and a hit called _Revolutionary Stroke_. And I sleep with a stuffed panda named Pin-Pin." The girls laughed harder, imagining her with a little stuffed panda. She pointed to Trinity to direct the banter and attention from her.

"My name is Trinity Rose Campbell and I use a move I made called the _Trinity Factor_!" She made an odd type of cat sound. "Mew mew!" She giggled cutely, though a profound blush scattered her cheeks. I had a feeling she would be a great stress reliever for this team. "I can't stand roses, even though it's my middle name." She gestured towards Paige.

"My name is Paige Amelia Aikens and I use an almighty Dunlop racket! I have a serve called _Feather Drop_ and a hit named _Chaos Reigns_! Oh, and guess what- I actually enjoy Math! Go Aylin!"

We gasped dramatically, giggling. It was a time of bonding, one we would need to appreciate now. We would never realize how little time in the future we would have to do little things such as this altogether.

"All right! I have to beat that?" She shook her head, tapping a single digit against her lips. "My name is Aylin Felicia Castille and I use a Wilson racket. I don't really have a signature move, but I know how to do Mimi's _Viper Barrage_. Uhm... Oh! I was born on April 20th." She moved forward to pat Natalie on the exposed knee.

"I'll have a go at this." Natalie grins. "My name is Natalie Marie Denning and I use my trusty Pure Drive racket. My signature move is a serve called _Backspin Bounce _and I have a really weird secret." She darted her eyes around like something bad was going to happen, "I'm left-handed."

"Really?" I licked my lips, "So is Aylin."

"My turn!" Harmony pipes up. "I am Harmony Anne Campbell and I use a Head Evolution racket. My signature move is _Yellow Rose Spin Serve._ Also, I adore Snoopy!"

"And I'm last," Tiffany was chewing on her nail. "I am Tiffany Camille Martin and I also use a Mizuno racket. My signature move is a serve called the _Curved Jag_ and a hit named _Green Dodge._ My useless fact is that I'm a black belt in karate."

"Another fact is that I'm so scared about tomorrow!" Harmony finally gets off her chest, single-handedly expressing all of our fears. "I mean, a whole new school where we're complete foreigners."

"Not to mention we're rivals of the school we're going to," Serenity pointed out, doing little to help our resolve.

We glared at her to signify this. "Did you have to say that?!"

"Yes." We began bantering and hollering at her immediately after.

"Hey, my name is Lillian Rachael Emerson, I have a bunch of brats living with me, and my useless fact is that they need to haul themselves to bed so they'll wake up in the morning," Coach Lilly waltzed in with a scowl. "Bed, bed, bed! Now! You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Coach Lilly!" We nodded and scurried out of the living room and upstairs to our respectable rooms.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
It was finally our first official day of school in a foreign country. What could be better than meeting new people and our rivals at that? Easy... Letting them believe we were not the new tennis team at all, but instead the family members of said group. It would give us plenty of time to evaluate their skills and try to ascertain their danger level to our fame. Now, let's get to the good part... Seishun Gakuen, here we come!_


	3. III: Seishun Gakuen, Baby

**Author's Note: **As promised, three chapters to start out the new addition to my stories list! I do hope all my loyal fans and all the newest ones enjoy what transpires. It will be a long road, but I am ready if you guys are! Now, please enjoy the third chapter!

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**_Seishun Gakuen, Baby!_

"I am so not enjoying this." Paige tugged at her green uniform, scowling. "This green is hideous! Our red was so much better."

"Just deal with it," I growled at the length of mine, stopping a bit too far above my knees for personal comfort. "Who signed me up to get the mini skirt?! I put down knee-length on that application thing we had to fill out!"

"We're representing North America, act civilized," Serenity reprimanded.

We were standing in the office of _Seishun Gakuen_, or _Seishun Middle School Academy_ as it was really called. Our uniforms had just been put on and we were waiting for our schedules.

They were passed out to us and three separate students stood in front of our group. Each began surveying us with steady, unnerving gazes that did little to help the fear we had discussed last night.

"First years over here," the girl with brownish-red hair and a small mole-looking thing under her right eye beckoned. Aylin and Natalie traipsed over to her. "I'm Tomoka and-"

I did not catch the rest as the next started to speak, "Second years over here." Tiffany, Trinity, and Harmony left our diminishing circle.

"Third years," came the calm reply. The guy was tall and wore glasses, seemingly older than he really was. He did not even give a smile, "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of the Seigaku Regulars. Last name first, as is our tradition if you will."

"I am Castille Kimmy and that is Skylar Serenity and Aikens Paige."

He nodded, scanning each of us again, analyzing. If he was looking at us as he did to evaluate our skills, he would be surprised.

He peered at our schedules. "You are in Class One with me." He narrowed his eyes over the top of his glasses at Paige. "You two are in Class Six. Other Seigaku Regulars are in that class. They will be mildly accommodating."

"Excellent," Serenity's voice was a low whisper in my ear. "Maybe we can get a taste of their attitude and I'll try to put together the least of their expectations tonight."

"Follow me. I'm to show you your classes," Tezuka walked out of the office, expecting us to follow like lost puppies, which- in all reality- we were in this situation. We hurried to keep up with his fast strides, managing nonetheless, and masking our scowls.

I stared at Serenity's schedule since Tezuka had taken mine to use as our guide. We had all the same classes, thankfully. Apparently, unlike our American school, we would not migrate classrooms and instead stay stationary as teachers made their rounds to us.

It was currently twenty minutes past ten, meaning we would be in Literature at this time. Tezuka knocked on a door and was called in immediately afterwards. He slid the door open, a craft many of us had not completely remembered yet, seeing as we had kept trying to push on the door.

"New students," he called, completely monotone.

"Ah! The foreign tennis players!" The female Literature teacher clapped fondly. "Send the boys in then, Tezuka!"

He sighed as he closed the door again and I glared at Serenity and Paige. _They thought we were boys! _How ludicrous and completely sexist to assume such a thing.

"Why did she just call us boys?" Paige questioned Tezuka.

"We're expecting a tennis team here soon from America." He handed back my schedule. "You might want to get inside. She is very impatient."

I stuff it in my satchel hanging limply across at my side, watching the other two walk off. I smiled to Serenity, meaning we were ready to go inside. Sliding back the door cautiously, we stumbled into the silent room.

"Come on son, don't be afraid to come in!" the woman smiled, seeing only our shoes from the shadows. I scoffed unhappily at the gender-confusion, stepping into the light with Serenity.

"Ma'am, I believe that most guys wear pants for their uniforms, not skirts." I forced a laugh, "We're girls."

The class was quiet as we finally revealed ourselves, the nervousness setting back in and closing the door behind us. The teacher had an odd look on her face, expecting more and receiving far less than her expectations had allowed.

"Oh, I thought it was those new tennis players that are going to be going to our school," she sadly frowned, but then smiled at politely. "I'm sorry if we seem disappointed. Everyone is just so excited to see our rivals in the upcoming tournament."

I scratched the back of my head, letting everyone stare at us with varied looks. "Uhm well-"

"No problem. Where are we to sit?" The impassive, monotone voice of Serenity drifted into my ears and completely quieted my sentence midway through.

"Oh, right, first let's get you two introduced to the class," she took our schedules and blinked at our names. "You'll have to pronounce these names for us. Last name first, as is our way." That was the _second_ time we had heard it, and again it sounded harsh.

We both let our eyes twitch in irritation, hearing the same tone as Tezuka had used. This was already turning out to be a monotonous day.

"Castille Kimmy," I am pointed to an empty desk.

"Skylar Serenity," Serenity, thankfully, was able to sit to my side.

The teacher, whose name I had not quite caught, continued on with her lecture as if nothing had happened. The class, silent and either sleeping or tuned in on this lesson, were not loud enough to talk or whisper, so I scribbled a note.

'_Why didn't you let me correct her?' _it read.

I tossed the note to her, catching the dark-haired girl's attention and stopping her from writing study notes. Her aggravation was evident until she noticed my familiar handwriting. She handed it back as soon as she had given a response.

'_To get a better glimpse at what the tennis regulars are like when their rivals aren't in the room. There's two in this class right now, can't you tell?'_

I guffawed, handing it back to her and ravishing the classroom for any indication of another set of tennis players. I honestly could not find a single person that stood out, save one.

'_No, I'm not THAT observant! Jeez, the first thing I did was write this when I sat down, not start taking notes from the board like you did!'_

She visibly rolled her eyes, giving a coy smirk that made me want to smack it clean from her. The answer was quickly written and passed back, satiating my anger.

'_When Tezuka walked in, two boys paid the most attention to what he had to say. Also, as we entered, two were already avidly staring at us. The two also calmed when they saw two girls, though it was barely visible. And do you really think I'd take notes over stuff we already learned? This was from our last lesson at our school, you idiot!'_

I read the note over a few times, searching the room for whom she spoke of again. The one I had noticed before wore a smile unlike anything I had ever seen, his eyes closed and the whole image frightening in its own right.

'_Well excuse me Miss Jerk! Not everyone on earth was graced with your intelligence. So you've been taking notes on the two then right? Well, who are they?'_

I slipped it onto her desk and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Adrenaline and worrying had kept me up all hours of the night, tossing and turning. Regardless, she was right, we had already learned this lesson at our school. In fact, it was the last lesson we had learned.

Another note hit my desk and I ripped it open, staring at it without hesitation.

'_Easy, the boy with that bandage thing on his face and the other is the kid two seats to my right; he's smiling a lot. Both have strong wrists with the way they grip their pencils. Both are right-handed obviously.'_

I smirked; Serenity was our brains, as one could tell, and was more suited to be a detective then a tennis player. Actually, she could probably very well do both without problems.

'_Genius! The 'brains of our team' is saying it lightly. Ever thought of being a detective? We need to find out their names so we can assess their moves and strengths and twist them to our advantages since I have stats at the house.'_

She nodded and scribbled back another answer, '_Any ideas on how to figure out their names?'_

Something suddenly struck me like a blow to the back of the head and I grinned mischievously. It might work, though only putting it to the test would prove whether or not it would.

'_Play the 'damsel in distress' act. In other words, pretend you need help on something, a problem or such. The next class is Chemistry, so it'll be easy for me to ask. I'll have problems. I hate that class!'_

She laughed silently to herself and shook her head just as the bell rang. We stood in unison, grabbing our things and searching for our lockers. After dropping off our things we went on the hunt for our familiar, American counterparts. They were fairly easy to find.

"This school has a weird schedule. I'm used to five minute breaks, not ten," Paige cheered loudly, making people stare.

"Stop staring!" Tiffany growled, storming over to our gathering group. "I just got out of Math! I _hate_ Math!"

"You hate every subject," Aylin nudged her. "Anyone spotted any of the Regulars yet?"

"Two," Serenity smirked as everyone's eyes bugged, "Besides Tezuka, I mean."

"I found one," Tiffany grumbled. "His name is Momoshiro Takeshi. He's in my class. He immediately told me to call him Momo." She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "He thinks I'm a family member of one of the American tennis players coming to school here. I didn't say anything against it."

"Excellent!" I beamed. Serenity had been smart in keeping my mouth shut early when trying to correct the teacher. "Did anyone else flat out say they were tennis players?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good! Keep it that way. Don't say you aren't, but don't say you are. Tiff, do you think Momo has a big enough mouth to tell the Regulars?"

"Definitely. He would not shut up the entire time we were in class. That was one of the reasons I'm still so irritated," she huffed.

"Question: why must we keep ourselves secret?" Natalie cocked a brow, crossing her arms.

"So we can assess our rivals skills," Harmony sneered. "Brilliant!"

"We meet at the tennis courts after school. We'll find out who is who. Also, make sure we're not seen in large groups at the courts unless there are large groups of girls," I looked at the clock. " We have two minutes to find our classroom again! Go, go, go!"

We scattered, eager on our pursuit of knowledge. No, not the knowledge we would learn in this establishment...

The knowledge we would learn from the people on the courts this afternoon.

* * *

**Review!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
The Regulars were good, that much we had long-since established. I mean, they were leading contenders in Japan for the Junior Division of tennis, but we never really knew just _how_ good. Thus, it was no surprise to find us at the courts that afternoon when classes let out, trying to learn as much as we could about this rival team while under the guise that we were, in fact, the family members of the American tennis team. How stupid could they be? Though, no one expected one of said rivals to challenge one of us to a match. And of all the girls, it just _had_ to be me! Great, could I really act like I was terrible without losing my cool? Shit._


	4. IV: Enter: Happy-Face

**Author's Note: **Well, despite wanting more reviews on the first three chapters, I'll accept the lovely ones given. =] Now, I told you guys I'm fueled by reviews, but I won't put a number up and hold a story for 'Review Ransom' and etcetera. Though, I still would love to hear from everyone!

_Heftig Einzelganger: _Cookies for the first review! -huggaggles- Thank you sweetheart and I do hope to hear from you in the future! Enjoy the story!  
_MCRDanime: _Thank you for the review darling! It is very much appreciated! Now, please enjoy chapter four!  
_Anon: _I'm updating as fast as I can! =D I hope you like this one dear!

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
**_Enter: Happy-Face_

"The day was horrible. I hate school in every nation. It needs to die slowly and painfully," Tiffany continued to rant until Serenity, Paige, and I split from her. We were divided by grades to evaluate the tennis team, incognito, on all different sides of the courts.

I had learned the name of the boy with the bandage, asking him to grab a pencil for me and in-turn introducing myself. He did the same, replying with, _"Kikumaru Eiji's the name! Nya!"_

He also thought I was the sister of one of the American tennis team that was supposed to arrive soon. I did not give any response to this besides a simple smile, albeit forced. Momoshiro had obviously spread that rumor faster than I could serve a tennis ball.

We sat in the middle of a set of metal bleachers, lying about and watching the team. Even if we began a conversation, our eyes were fixated on the court the entire time, analyzing each and every drop of sweat that hit the ground.

"He has a style of acrobatic play that makes even Tiff look a bit rusty," Paige was completely serious, something that hardly ever happened. "That Kikumaru kid is good."

"Yes, but I'm worried about that Tezuka guy. He hasn't played yet and we all know he is team captain, which means he's the top contender on the team," I grumbled in agitation, fingers digging into my knees. "It's like he's purposely hiding his skills. You don't think-"

"No, I believe his arm is hurt," Serenity narrowed her gaze on his left arm. "He clutches at it occasionally. Anyways, I can tell that his partner has a Counterpuncher style of play."

"You'd be able to beat him," I ushered proudly, gazing over at the guy smiling to see he had disappeared. "Where'd Happy-Face go?"

"His name is Fuji Syusuke, not Happy-Face," Serenity revealed his name, her expression even more serious as we turn to look at him. She was whispering even lower than we were before. "He is a genius, a tennis-tensai, a genius."

"Hmm, so we mustn't take Happy-Face too lightly," I agreed, finally gazing at her and breaking my stare from the courts. "This will prove to be an interesting turn of events after all."

I turn to gaze back at the courts, but my view is obstructed by two smiling eyes, far too close for personal comfort.

"AHH!" I screamed, falling between two bleacher seats and landing on the foot-area, arms supported on the same bench that Serenity sat upon. Syusuke was right in front of us, beaming as per usual, "Um, h-hello there!"

"I'm Fuji Syusuke," he introduced at once. "I just noticed you three were so fixated on our game and was wondering if I could have a match against one of you? I know you may only be the family of the players, but I just want to see how Americans play." He offered a hand to right my fallen form of all people. "Just a hit or two?"

I glanced up at the other girls, asking with my eyes on their opinion. They nodded, though seemed worried. I gazed across the area, seeing my team were all secretly watching and wondering what was going on. I forced a grin back on the tennis-tensai, taking his aforementioned hand.

"I'm Castille Kimmy. You're in my class, aren't you?" I questioned in a friendly fashion as he helped me from the bleachers and released my hand quickly, as if I had a disease. I give a narrow-eyed and quick glance back at Serenity. She mouthed only a single word, _"Suck."_

I was to act like I was a complete bonehead right now, knowing only enough to pretend my _brother _had taught me. If I ever had a brother, he would certainly not be the one schooling me in the ways of tennis. It would be the other way around in a heartbeat.

"It's weird that all of the players have family that came," Syusuke added, making simple conversation, still smiling. It bugged me to no avail. "So do you know anything about tennis?"

"I dabble," I snorted. I was busy noticing that the many people around were watching in confusion. Was this a rare occasion, being asked by a Regular when you were not even in a tennis uniform to play a match? I suppose so, which made it even more suspicious as to why he asked me.

The Regulars stopped whatever they were doing, turning to stare at what Syusuke was attempting. I gulped, praying I would be able to keep up an act of being a pathetic player. I was competitive and being like I was I would take losing when not even trying as a personal flaw.

"Here, use this racket," Syusuke kindly handed me a Wimbledon racket, letting me have a moment to get its feel. It felt far too heavy in my hands. "Let's play." I take my position as he does, gripping my racket and rolling up my sleeves. I clutched the handle, positioning myself into a strong stance. "You sure know how to hold the racket and take a stance correctly."

"I watch tennis all the time." I had yet to mention about my supposed brother teaching me anything. I was not _completely _lying. "It's not that hard to get this far."

"Hope this isn't too much for you," Syusuke took a stance and suddenly launched a quick serve. It immediately cut to my right and seemingly disappeared from existence. My eyes narrowed for only a moment, watching where it hits but failing to strike to keep this up.

My arm twitched violently, as if reprimanding me for the blasphemous act I was committing.

"Wow, you're really good!" I smiled, feeling as if my jaw would fall apart from the strain of it.

"Thank you," Syusuke returned with a kind grin.

"Go easy on her, Fujiku!" Kikumaru called from the sidelines. "She's just an amateur!"

Again, my body convulsed painfully, anger clawing its way towards the forefront of my head. _Amateur_. _'I'll show him amateur! No, I can't. Serenity would probably be mad if I attempted it.' _I bit the inside of my cheek so hard it bled.

"May I serve the next?" I asked Syusuke, earning both a nod and a ball tossed my way. I snatch it up, getting in stance but then remembering I had to pretend to be a novice at this.

My knuckles clutched around the grip of the handle, sighing in my mind at how ill-fated I was right now, before releasing the ball and smacking it far too hard, my eyes closed in mock-strength of thinking I would 'miss it.'

The ball swished through the air and Syusuke smacked it back to me, still leering that obnoxious smile. I wanted to strangle him with all my heart and soul. He was making a fool out of me! _On purpose!_

"My turn!" Fuji bee-lined that same serve, except instead it was more towards me than before. My racket instinctively matched it, though I really did not mean to get that one. Instinct had taken over and thrown caution to the win.

I sucked in a harsh breath, blinking cutely to try and fool people that were in awe. A grin was plastered on my lips as Syusuke did not hit it and simply observed me.

"That was a good return." His smile had faltered, his eyes just slightly open but not enough to hardly take notice.

"Dude, my luck was seriously kickin' in that one!" I pumped my fists childishly, feeling the bile rise in my throat and churn in my stomach at the irony of it all. His eyes closed again and he nodded. I suppose that bit of American slang made him realize I was a '_novice'_.

"_Mada mada dane,_" the First Year Aylin had identified as Echizen Ryoma told me. "You still have a long ways to go."

My eyes twitched and my body nearly gave in to its heated ferocity that had been building since the moment I stepped foot on this court in the guise of a woman, unlearned in the ways of tennis. I glared defiantly at Ryoma, opening my mouth to retort. "I'll have you know-"

"We have to get home," Aylin finished while walking onto the courts. "Come on Mimi. Lilly will be upset if we don't hurry home and help her cook some food."

Syusuke tilted his head and stuck out his hand in good-nature, "Good try, Kimmy-chan."

"You too," I took the appendage and gave it a strong grasp, shaking it. "Maybe we can try again someday?"

"Possibly."

_'You really have no idea, Fuji Syusuke,'_ my conscious nearly screamed.

I walked off with the girls, hurrying out of ear shot and face a vibrant burgundy. We were in a large group walking back home, and I let out a loud, relieved sigh, steam nearly rolling from my ears.

"Thank you for the save!" I could feel my body shivering. "That last comment the Echizen kid made almost made me snap."

"We could tell!" Harmony and Trinity chirped in unison. "It was scary-obvious!"

"He knew," Natalie popped a lollipop out of her mouth. "Somehow, he knew."

"It might have been my fault..." Serenity glared at the ground, as if it would catch fire if she tried hard enough. "In Chemistry I asked for help on an extremely difficult equation, but I think he noticed that I had already completely worked out the ones above that with little problem or time wasted."

"Or it could have been the steady and watchful ways we were using today," Paige dropped her head. "I want to play tennis! I think I'm having withdrawals."

"So do I," I placed my hands behind my head while keeping pace. "I can't keep this up. It's useless. Tomorrow we're going to go to the courts and we're going to play. If we don't, we'll get rusty. We don't need that happening."

"Tomorrow is Friday though!" Tiffany kicked at a rock. "The Seigaku Regulars have the courts to themselves for training."

"I'll have Coach call the principal and try and arrange something," I yawned. "Right now, I just want some food and maybe to get some my stuff unpacked. The walls are bare and I don't like it."

"Gah! Me either!" Paige shook her head to the point I thought it might jump from her shoulders in protest. "I hope the rest of our stuff finally got here."

As if on cue, we opened the gate to our front yard and see multiple boxes in the opened door. A hand jutted out, waving frantically and comically.

"Better get started girls! We have a lot to unpack! I thought I told every girl she was only allowed her clothes and two other boxes!"

Each and everyone one of us laughed nervously and rubbed our heads or arms in embarrassment.

None of us had listened...

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Done for the day!" I rubbed my full stomach, sprawling on my soft pink bed sheets. Both Serenity and I had finally completely put our room together, including moving about the furniture and putting random posters and such on the walls. We shared a desk and her laptop was hooked up to it.

She was currently lying on said table, face down on her notes and sleeping. For hours, since she finished first, she had been poring over notes about the Seigaku Regulars.

I smiled at her, then looked outside. It was a beautiful night out and the area we were in was frequently patrolled by armed police officers, both on bike and in vehicles...

My mind made up, I hurriedly pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I wrenched a pair of shorts on over my underwear I had decided to wear to bed, and adjusted my tank top. Snatching up the appropriate practice devices, I crawled out of the window and onto a tree-branch- second floor rooms were inconvenient- that happened to jut near the opening.

I walked down the road, wary of the officers around but making sure plenty were nearby if necessary, and towards the park I had seen as we passed it. It had a set of tennis courts and frankly, since I was not sleepy any longer, I could not resist the urge, the temptation.

At the courts, someone had already begun hitting the ball against the adjacent bricks. It was evident of their brutal style just by how hard they were rapping it. The ball, finally unable to hold together any longer, ripped.

"Damn it," the guy growled, much resembling a feral animal.

"I think you hit it too hard," I told him kindly, trying not to elicit that anger. It was best he realized I was here in case he did something foolish.

He turned to see who had interrupted his brooding, and glared twice as hard as he had been at the battered tennis ball.

"And who are you?" His voice was hard, rough.

"My name is Kimmy," I bounced a ball carefully. "Um, I really think if you didn't smash it quite so hard against the wall then it wouldn't break as easily. If you do in a real match, it would be effective, but the wall is much harder than a court or a racket in a game when it's hit at an angle like that."

"Ch, save it." He gathered up the broken ball, frowning at it. "Stupid piece of..." He trailed off, standing up and about to leave the courts which were lighted by street lamps that shown over it. I was thankful for that much, in the least.

"Hey," I stopped him. The boy could not have been any older than me and it felt a bit reassuring to have someone nearby. He turned to stare again. "Here," I tossed him an extra ball. "There's no point in leaving when you have another ball. Plus, I'd feel a bit more at ease if someone else was here. This place makes me weary at night."

He stared at the ball in his hand, then back up at me with his forehead creased, "You don't know who I am do you?" He was being rude, and had not stopped.

"Well, if you don't want it then I'll have it back," I raised a delicate brow, "And I'm from America, so I have no idea who you are."

I began tossing the ball high and giving it a topspin as I bombarded it against the wall. My _Kiss of Dawn_ was unused for a while in my standards, and it felt good to finally use it again, especially after the humiliation I endured this afternoon at Seigaku.

We both were smacking it against the wall again, but it seemed like he had gotten calmer and was less violent towards the defenseless tennis ball. I paused, turning towards the courts and getting ready to give my serve a go. I glanced at him beforehand though.

"You don't attend Seishun, do you?" I murmured first.

He grunted, catching the ball and peering over his shoulder. "No."

"All right then," I nailed the ball and called out name, "_Kiss of Dawn!_" _SMACK_! It struck the back line perfectly and rolled off the court like it had never even been served.

He was watching my every move. "You aren't too bad. America, you said? Why are you here?"

"Suddenly more talkative?" I beamed back at him. "I just couldn't sleep so I decided to ease my mind. This is the first thing I thought of." I knew what he meant. Why was I in Japan? It was not something he needed to know at the moment.

I served it a few more times, then flopped down on the ground. He took the court over instead, aiming at the wall from across the area. He hit it perfectly and continued to play against the wall, as if in a real match. He was extremely skilled when it came to this game, though his brutality from earlier made him seem to be a violent player. I could picture Aggressive Baseliner easily.

He collapsed beside me, downing some water. He eyed me once over, narrowing his eyes and shoving the bottle in my sweating hands. I blinked in surprise, letting him look to the side and glare at something in embarrassment, before guzzling it. My once-burning throat was soothed as the last half of the bottle was emptied.

"Thanks," I tossed the bottle in a nearby trashcan. "I never caught your name."

He turned his green eyes back to me, sweat trickling from his brow, "Kirihara Akaya. You're not too bad at tennis."

"Neither are you." I smirked at him. He was not that bad when he was not brutally killing a tennis ball. He actually seemed friendly and calm, childish even, though one could not tell with the little time I had spent with him.

He gave a sideways sneer in return, "Isn't it late for a girl to be out? Most need their _beauty_ sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"Others need practice." I yawned, feeling mortally exhausted now that I had burned off the excess energy.

"You are tired." He pointed out bluntly.

"Yes, but for some reason I think it's nice to have company to talk to that isn't living with me," I chuckled. "Or a classmate. I haven't really spoken to anyone new this long since I got here."

"Strangers aren't so great to talk to," he snorted. "I could have been a killer for all you know."

"Only a killer of tennis balls," I picked up the one I had let him use, which was beaten up, but not enough to be of any harm. It only looked like it had been used more than it had been. "You must go through these like crazy."

"The only gift I received for my birthday was tennis balls," he took it from my hands, bouncing it up and down to amuse himself for a few moments.

"I really didn't get anything. We were at a big game during that time," I reminisced of Nationals, grinning to myself as I imagine the last, winning match I played. It made my heart dance every time I thought about my friends faces as we received that trophy. I did not tell him anything of it though. "We all just kind of forgot."

He stared me down. "How old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen. And you?"

"Fourteen," he gave a short laugh. "You're older than me."

"Yup, just by a year though. When's your birthday?"

"September 25th."

"October 27th," I let my eyes flutter a bit, feeling the heavy fatigue weighing in.

He was restless, moving around a bit. "Why did you ask me if I was from Seishun?"

I cringed. Should I tell him? Why not, he was not a Seigaku Regular or even enrolled in _Seishun_, "I'm keeping my skills hidden from the Regulars. My rivals aren't to know my strengths."

"Rival teams," he glared at the ground. "I understand that completely. Our school has many enemies, but the Seigaku Regulars are at the top."

I sat up abruptly, shaking off my sleep, "Kirihara- would you mind if I called you that?" He shook his head, giving a sideways grin despite it being his last name. "Well Kirihara, I'm tired now and I'd rather not fall asleep on the court. I don't want to wake up naked in some old man's basement." I gave a nervous laugh.

He actually sneered, a scary thought from this once-wicked boy that I had seen earlier, "Yeah, like I'd just leave you here and let you sleep to get raped."

"Maybe you aren't so bad," I gave a toothy grin. "You kind of scared me when I saw that tennis ball tear in half."

"I just get extremely angry whenever I can't get it done right," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not all ways that... _devilish_."

I shudder at the word. How he said it was disturbing, "Which is good. Devilish can be scary." I stood up and popped my back, offering my hand to help him up. I pulled him to his feet, both of us dusting ourselves off. "Late night tennis is pretty fun."

"Yeah," he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked me to the street. We both look in opposite directions. "I go this way," we chimed.

"Too bad we can't do this tomorrow night," I placed my hands behind my head. "I've nothing better to do."

"Ten tomorrow night, I don't either," he walked away, his back to me. "Too bad huh?"

I smirked. I had a friend here now, at least that was how I thought of him. I looked at my watch, seeing it was already midnight. I took off running to get home, worried Coach Lilly would realize I was not there.

I looked forward to tomorrow. There was a lot going on.

One of which was taking over half of the Seishun courts.

And showing those Regulars what _family _and _sisters _could actually do.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
It was time to let the Seigaku Regulars know exactly what they were in for. I personally could not take the humiliation any longer at being considered an 'amateur' or a 'novice' at the sport that had ruled my entire life. Now, we could finally show them that these girls are something more than little girls that wanted to come watch their family members or boyfriends play at a sport they would never be better than us in, even if it were the case. Of course, we would not dare show our true skills; no, not until the big tournament in a few months. And just why does Syusuke keep trying to talk to me?_


	5. V: Seigaku, Now You Know

**Author's Note: **Aww, only one reviewer last chappie? That makes me sad... =[ Oh, and it makes updates slower. -wink wink, nudge nudge-

_Guest: _Thank you for your review sweetheart! I do hope you are excited over the revealing of the Vipers! Tell me what you think! =]

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**_Seigaku, Now You Know_

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa,_" Serenity was singing, and beautifully at that. She may seem emotionless most of the time, but her real voice was absolutely amazing, especially when she was singing. Only then did she display so many intense, deep emotions. "_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._"

We were at the tennis courts, putting our things on the benches as Serenity serenaded us, pulling her hair up as we did so. Each of us had different variations of things on, like how some wore wristbands and others sweatbands. All of us had on shorts and either soft polo's or tank tops. They were all soft colors so the heat would not get to us.

"Do the Regulars know we're sharing their courts?" Trinity was smiling like Happy-Face- I mean Syusuke always did.

"What are you doing here? The courts are closed to the public on Fridays," Tezuka was standing in front of his team, hand on his hip.

We all turn around, smirking a bit. Kikumaru pointed, "Hey! You're that girl that can't play! Kimmy-chan! What do you think you're doing on the courts when they're reserved for the Regulars?"

"Easy," Harmony laughed darkly.

"Didn't the principal tell you that the courts were being shared today?" Paige blinked, scratching her head with a loud snicker.

"They said we were sharing with the American team. We hurried out here to meet them," Oishi twirled his racket.

At that I began grinning, "That's good, no matter we've kind of already met." They gawk openly, staring at us, "Nice to meet you again though. Allow me to introduce you to my team, the Vipers. Trinity, Harmony, Paige, Tiffany, Aylin, Serenity, and Natalie, wave to the Regulars." We all sneered, in our various positions that were either sitting and staring or standing tall.

"You can't be!" Kikumaru tugged on his hair. "You showed us how bad you sucked yesterday."

"A farce," Serenity locked her scary gaze on them. "If any of us had family members in this sport then we certainly wouldn't be here to support them. It'd be the other way around. Tennis is _our_ game." Her last sentence was harsh with extra of emphasis.

"So you're the American team?" Syusuke stepped forward. "I figured as much when I noticed that problem in Chemistry. You didn't need help; you wanted to know my name."

"That's correct, Fuji Syusuke of the Triple Counter." Serenity only nodded.

"Enough chit-chat!" I interrupted. "We're here to practice. Half of the courts are yours, half are ours. We'll take these since our stuff is already here. Besides, you always seem to practice at those over there, so there shouldn't be any confusion." I placed my racket on my shoulder and walked up to Tezuka. I faced him, staring up. "Captain to Captain, I say it'll be an honor beating you one day."

He stared down in response, "Captain? Hmm, we'll see about that." He turned and led his team off. I immediately swiveled to face my own, heart thundering in my chest at the recent encounter.

"Paige, Tiffany, get started on a game against Harmony and Trinity on that court," I pointed to the left court. Each set of courts were caged in sets of three. "I want Aylin to go against Natalie. Serenity, help me keep track of score." I snickered wickedly, "The winners don't have to run for the rest of the day. The losers have to run twenty-five laps around the _outside_ of the fence. That much more to run. It's more of an incentive to do your best."

"Yes Captain Kimmy!" They all chimed, hurrying to do their tasks.

"And no slacking!" The Regulars, watching or not, did not know that my team only ever got _fully_ serious when they were in a rivaling match. They did not need to hide their skills now.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"_Quarter-Inch Blaze!_" Serenity smacked the ball hard towards me.

I watched the ball as it headed forward, curving swiftly to the right instead of the left. I dived, hitting it back with a hard rebound forehand and running to the net to hit a volley. She grunted, smacking it back as I ran back to leap into the air, bending my racket back and nailing the ball overhead rough enough to spin hard into the court on the other side.

"Winner: Castille!" All my girls began clapping.

I smiled warmly, approaching the net and fondly shaking Serenity's hand. She was beaming as well, a rare gift that I treasured immediately.

"Excellent game, Serpent."

"You too, Cobra," I used her alias fondly. "You've gotten a lot stronger. Been practicing when I wasn't looking?"

"Yes, I have," she nodded, releasing my hand and walking with me to guzzle some water. The match had been refreshing, yes, but tiring all the same. Nonetheless, it was my first _real_ match since arriving in Japan and it was sorely needed.

"All right team! We're finished-" they cheered, sprawling onto the ground, "after you run ten more laps! Winners from the first matches of today can break."

Trinity, Harmony, Aylin, and Serenity begin running as I looked at the others. "I'll go buy everyone something to drink as a reward for our first day training on another continent."

They handed a few dollars over, despite my protests, and I walked off, avoiding the running girls. I saw Syusuke and a few other Regulars had been watching our practice during their downtime, but paid no mind. I bought enough to drink for the entire team, struggling to carry it to the courts, though was managing my best. I was sure onlookers would find my predicament comical.

"Let me help." Someone took half of the drinks from my overstuffed arms. Syusuke was brought to my line of vision as soon as my view was cleared, holding half the drinks.

"Thanks," we began walking back towards the other courts where my team was finishing up their remaining laps.

"You're team is really good." He stepped over a rock nimbly.

"You knew all along we were the other team, didn't you?" I grinned. "Challenging me was brilliant. I almost lost my cool on Echizen for that last comment though."

"I knew it was you after that Serenity girl needed help on a problem that was obviously easy for her. She should have asked on the first problem instead of the last." He allowed me through the gate first. "I figured you'd start playing against me, but I guess I was wrong." He set the drinks down on the nearest bench, giving me his full attention.

"Thanks," I gave a sideways grin. "All right girls, that's it! Come get some drinks and we'll make our way home. You all smell bad so showers might be a good idea."

"Dibs on first shower upstairs!" Aylin snatches a drink.

"Downstairs dibs!" Paige also grabs one, the others whining. They begin calling second and third dibs and such, making me laugh. Syusuke was still standing beside me.

"When are we going to have that rematch?"

"I'm not too sure I want to show you what I can really do before the tournament," I smirked, sipping on the drink. "But maybe sometime soon. I am, after all, going to your school for the rest of this year."

"And I half-expected a gang of boys to show up and be all protective of their family members and girlfriends," he began chuckling. "I guess this is the team."

I nod, letting him walk away just as we walk by the Seishun courts. Ryoma missed a ball from Tezuka, and a fierce look prevailed across my eyes, my lips. It was time for some payback.

_"Mada mada dane,"_I quoted, continuing to walk on past like nothing was said. My ears did not miss the laughter that followed from a few of Ryoma's team, but I certainly did not see the vile glare sent at my retreating back.

* * *

**_:{Out of Focus}:_**

Serenity was still wide-awake at ten o' clock, busily putting together some game tactics against the Regulars she thought might be successful in later times. I was twitching, anxiously looking at the clock and wondering if she would ever crawl in bed.

"What are you so antsy about?" She swivels in her chair to look at me, the analytical eyes nearly boring into my soul. "Are you going somewhere?" She noticed I had put on a pair of shorts and a suitable practice shirt.

"Um, no?" I scratched my head, giving a nervous chuckle to supplement. "Okay, I'll spill since I know you won't say a word. Last night I got bored and snuck out to the tennis courts at the park, the concrete ones. I met some guy there that was playing and we made small talk. We kind of insinuated to each other we'd meet tonight at ten to practice more."

"Oh, so you're sneaking around with a boy." Her secret smile was frightening, more so than many of the other wicked glances she delivered daily.

"No, I'm playing tennis," I smirked, laughing off the unease but felt how dry my throat was.

"All right, I'll cover you," she whispered as she turned out the light and closed the door, giving me plenty of time to stuff a pillow under my sheets to insinuate I was underneath them, should Coach Lilly check in. "Don't come back too late. It's Saturday tomorrow and we don't need a grumpy Captain."

"Got it!" I climb swiftly out the window with my racket and a set of three balls just in case he decided to destroy more of his tonight. His brutality was extreme, but I had never seen him in an actual match. It might be part of his advantage.

A smile was on my face as I walked down the road, bouncing one of the balls with the other two in my pockets, giving an awkward appearance to any passersby. Luckily, considering the hour, the only people I witnessed roaming the streets were the police officers. At least the school had put us up in a decent neighborhood.

POP! THUNK! POP! THUNK!

I could hear the sound of a ball being beaten against a wall, and soon Kirihara comes into focus. _'Of course. He's killing tennis balls again.' _I see his brows were knit as he hit it brutally, like the night before.

"From now on I'll keep bringing spare balls," I grinned as he swivels to face me. "You still are hitting it too hard."

"I didn't think you'd be showing up again," he grumbles and smacks it again, not quite as hard, before I also began bouncing a ball off the wall. "It's past ten."

"My roommate was still up. I had to tell her where I was going and what I was doing so I didn't have to wait till she dozed off. She's covering for me in case I get caught. But tomorrow's Saturday so it shouldn't be that bad of a punishment if I'm out late." I shrugged. "It's not like I can get grounded when I have to help the team."

"You like the water girl or something?" He smirks while stopping to stare. Again, I was being analyzed, though I knew he could not see through me as Serenity could. She had been my best friend for far too long.

"Ha!" I shake my head. "As if!"

We continue as we were, bouncing the balls against the wall then taking turns smacking it at another from the opposite side of the court. I did not understand why we had not had a match yet still, but it did not matter. Okay, maybe it did a little...

"Question Kirihara: why haven't we had a match yet?" I drink some water I had brought and hand him a bottle for yesterday's.

He greedily slurped from the cold bottle, "It's against Rikkaidai's Captain's code to have unscheduled matches that aren't regulation without his permission."

"Well that's no fun at all." I ran fingers through my damp hair, though it was not that chilly outside thankfully. I did not have time to dry it after I was finally given my turn in one of the showers, though the water had been run cold by that point. "Maybe we could have a match and not tell him?"

He contemplates this idea for a moment, then shakes his head. "I'd rather not get caught. He's a bit _brutal_."

I cringed, just thinking about what could entail his own rendition of the word. If this _devilish_ contender had just called his captain brutal, then it was an extremely freaky thought. I did not find meeting him on my list of 'things to do' anytime soon.

"I'll just have to wait till you actually play then huh?" I stare at the crescent moon, rubbing my eyes. After the day I had, I was actually tired long before this little meeting. "Maybe one day you can get permission from him. That's despicable to have to get permission, but still it's his ways." I had respect for this captain before I had even met him. Either he found his team to be superior or he just did not want their skills to be shown off without his consent, but whichever way was true it just made me feel a surge of pride. I guess I was a bit like that with my team, but they had free run of playing when they wanted.

"Tomorrow my team usually comes out here and plays. Not necessarily my team, but some of its members." He taps the court.

I notice the hint in his voice. "Tomorrow I'd planned on going shopping with a few of my girls, but I think we'll make a round down here. Seeing the landscape and so forth, you know?" I chewed on the sore on the inside of my lip, the very one caused by holding my skills back during the mock-match with Syusuke yesterday. "Besides, I'd like to see your style of play." I stood up and brushed the specks of dirt from my shorts, my polo. "Be looking for me tomorrow then?"

"Sure." He nods, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets as he had the night before. Like all ways, we walk to the beginning of the park together, going our separate ways. "Later Kimmy-chan."

"Night Kirihara," I waved, hurrying back home before I was either caught or something bad happened in the darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES! =D**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
The weekend had come sooner than expected, but no one complained. I mean, what better thing to do in a new country than check out the sights? After hours spent cruising around Japan and buying what little we could afford, the public courts were our destination. Oh, they think just because we're girls we can't play tennis good huh? Come on ladies, let's show some of the Rikkaidai boys just what these Americans can do! _


	6. VI: The Public Courts

**Author's Note: **FF is killing me. -.- Anyways, sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter!

**Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VI: **O.O I hope I did not really kill you from anticipation! -prods body- . I SWEAR I HAD NO PART OF THIS! -shifty eyes- XD Enjoy sweetheart.  
**Guest: **Girl power! D -fist pump- Hell yeah! Anyways, I do so hope you like the update darling!

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
**_The Public Courts_

"Your hat is lying, you realize?" Paige reaches up to tug on my _Cutie_ hat. "You're nowhere near cute. More like a fire breathing dragon!" She held her hands out, faking a snarl and using her digits for claws.

I kicked her shin, lugging around some bags from nearby stores. We had just bought these outfits and had instantly put them on, considering the fashion here- as we had realized when walking down the shopping district- was completely outlandish and consisted of a lot of different colors. "Hey, I'm not making gay jokes because you're wearing rainbow stockings. What possessed you to buy those?"

"They look like candy!" She points her lollipop accusingly at me. "I've never seen you in a dress. This is weird." Of course, she would have to find _some_ sort of retaliation.

"It looks like a skirt and a top." I let my eye twitch. "This is why I beat you with a tennis racket."

"I thought it was because I never stop moving and it's like I've had an overdose of sugar-crack!" She bounces alongside me while speaking inhumanly fast, giggling like a little girl all the while. "Why are we going to the park now?"

"I already told you why," I rolled my eyes, swatting at the girl to keep her still. "That guy I keep meeting at the tennis courts during the night asked me to come out here."

"Oh right, the boy you've been sneaking out to see!" She grins, that twinkle sparkling in her eyes. "I want to meet this guy. He must be pretty special to perk your interests."

"He is a bit different." I sighed warily. Different was an understatement! Though everyone had it in their heads that I was meeting him for romantic purposes, not just tennis, and it had grown tedious already. That was hardly the case. "He literally pounds the hell out of tennis balls like no one I've ever seen before. At least, not anyone doing it on purpose. That's where I keep losing those balls. I bring one or two with me extra at night."

"Hmm," she coos, rubbing her chin in mock-thought. "Wow it seems like there's a crowd around the courts. Not a big one, but still a crowd." We advanced to the low side-fence made of hard brick and a bit nasty looking. I leaned my arms against it from behind while Paige leaps onto it, sitting with her feet dangling on the inner part of the fence.

I could see what I expected to be part of Kirihara's team standing around with him on the opposite side, watching the game. It looked as if they were playing against another team. _'Well, I guess they got _permission._'_ I fought back the sick grin that tried to leak onto my lips. It was not my place to judge another teams captain before I had even met him.

"Wow, this Rikkaidai team you told me about isn't too bad." She was eyeing the boy that kept blowing a big pop of bubblegum as he hit the ball ruefully against his opponent. "Cha! He has gum!"

"He reminds me of you on the court. You seem to get sillier when you get a racket in your hand." I shake my head sadly, then laughed, "That is, until you actually meet someone you think is worth getting serious about." She only replies by a narrowed, wicked gaze and a sly sneer.

"Winner: Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai!" Some kid acting as a referee points to the bubble-blowing redhead.

"So he's from Rikkaidai!" I clapped my hands joyously, excited I had learned the name of another opponent. "That's the team Kirihara plays for."

"Which is he?" She was staring heatedly at the group of Rikkaidai players that Marui bounces over to.

"The one with wild black hair and scary green eyes," I mumbled and scratched my head nervously. It was a terrible way of describing him, yes, but completely accurate if I had to say so myself.

"Okay, that description made him sound kind of creepy," she adds after a few moments of silence. "Wait is he the one walking over?" I removed my shades, putting them on top of my hat for a better view of what was going on.

"Good afternoon Kirihara," I beamed, answering Paige's question and saying my greetings in one fell swoop. "You already play?" I noticed how he had a thin sheen of sweat on his skin and clothes, "Damn, I was hoping I'd get to see it."

"Too late." He looks at the outfit with a raised brow. "Not playing I take it? And how the guys wanted to see you with a racket. They don't believe I've met a chick that actually knows what she's doing with tennis from _America_. Your outfit looks like something from here so they probably think I'm just talking to a random girl."

"Who's the girly?" The redheaded Marui bounds over, standing next to Kirihara energetically. "Oops, I mean _girlies!_"

"Castille Kimmy and-" Kirihara just glares at Paige. "Who are you?"

"The name is Aikens Paige!" she snarled back. "You this Kirihara kid she told me about?"

He nods. "This is the girl I've spoken of."

"The American?!" He begins laughing. "There's no way you know how to play! I bet you can't even hold a racket, either one of you!"

Paige and I had eyes the size of saucers, before they narrowed on the hyper one. I move around the fence and into it as Paige slips down, standing directly in front of both of them.

"You don't think huh?" Paige, grinning all the while, remarks. "I bet you thirty laps around this court that I can beat you!"

"Let's make it a bet for Doubles!" He gets a wild grin on his face. "Me and Jackal will play you and Kimmy for thirty laps each!"

"Deal!" both of us chimed. "We'll be back in ten minutes with our rackets and in something besides this."

"Ten minutes!" He looks at his watch and bounds over to who I would expect to be 'Jackal', as strange as that name was to have.

"Want to come with, Kirihara?" I grinned at him, letting him return the smile and nod. The three of us hurry towards our house and as soon as we get in we see Harmony with a big scary face running after Aylin, destroying what was once a clean, sparkling home.

"I'll meet you downstairs in exactly five minutes!" Paige runs up the stairs and slams her door closed. I motion Kirihara to follow me and we sprint to my room. Serenity was sitting on the open windowsill with a book opened up and reading when we burst in.

"Who is this?" She stares at him for a long moment. "Kirihara Akaya." She immediately turns to stare at me as I snatch up my tennis racket and run into our closet, hurrying back out in a skirt and bloomers both in white with a form-fitting white polo with my tennis shoes on. "I take it you have a match?"

"Yeah, Paige and I have been challenged to a round of Doubles at the park courts. You want to watch?"

"I'll be there with the girls in a while." She closes her book and gives a steady gaze on Kirihara. "Nice to meet you," her monotone voice sounds.

I snatched his wrist and my racket, barreling downstairs. Paige was waiting and we take off to the park, slowing down to catch our breath when we got near. Kirihara had yet to say a word.

"Your house is crazy." He finally gets some words in.

"We know." Both of us walk onto the courts and completely bypass the many onlookers. "We're here with a minute to spare."

"About time." Jackal and Marui take their side of the court.

"Have fun." Kirihara smirks, leaning against the fence to finally see what I could do. I would not dare show them the extent of my prowess, and I was not nearly as good at Doubles as I was in a Singles match. It was my specialty.

"Ready Asp?" I clutch my racket as I take the back position on the court. They were serving first, supposedly because they were the 'Kings of the Court' here.

She takes her position in the front. "Show these guys what Vipers can do, Serpent." Many hearing our conversation would probably laugh, send jibes towards us, and even ridicule the silly pet names, but they meant something to us. And soon, they were about to mean something to a duo of men that stood directly across from us.

* * *

**_:{Out of Focus}:_**

"WOO! GO PAIGE AND KIMMY!" Trinity was the loudest girl out of our entire team that had decided to come watch the game.

We were currently tied five to five games, and had decided to play one last one. Paige and I were holding back on our major moves which had kept us down a bit, but also the fact we kept goofing off the first few games had not helped our score one bit. We thought that letting them win a few would make them play better. It did, and when we made our grand comeback it was amazing.

"_Devils Cry!_" Paige screamed, yelling a signature move that she and Tiffany often used. I had seen this moved used multiple times and knew exactly what to do, though prayed inwardly I would execute it properly.

Paige backs up a few steps, feigning to smack the ball to the right but then ducking out of the way just as I swing my racket hard where her head had once been, catapulting the ball to the left where the court was open. The ball grappled the ground and made a fast turn to the right. They miss it, proclaiming us the winners and followed with deafening cheers.

"Winner: the new girls!" The kid hollered. Paige and I glare at him, saying, _"Aikens and Castille!"_

"Do you still think I can't even hold a racket right?" I raise a brow at Marui as we shake hands over the net.

"Not bad," he bubbled. I move over to the Rikkaidai team with Paige as Marui ushers us over. He introduced us quickly, pointing at each strange man in turn so we realized just who he spoke to. "That's Kuwahara Jackal, my partner, you already know Kirihara Akaya, and those two are Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi."

They were all a bit scary in general, but yet not in the same breath. Yes, I felt unnerved, but I trusted in my friends enough to make sure nothing foul happened. I hand Kirihara back his racket, smiling at him. The harsh gazes of the members of the Rikkaidai team made Paige and I feel belittled, despite our previous victory.

"What are a group of American girls doing here anyways?" Masaharu questioned roughly. This entire team seemed brutal, from killing tennis balls to snarling instead of speaking.

"Yes, what are all of you doing here?" I stood blatantly and surprisingly corrected. Yagyuu was a bit kinder just by his kind voice and soft smile. I had a feeling he was different on the court, though, but by far friendlier than his team had proven to be.

"Tournament," Paige nervously chirped. "Heh, well we must be off boys! More girly things like shopping to finish up today!"

"Oh don't forget the manicure and such!" I added, twiddling my finger anxiously and lying through my teeth. "Bye, bye!"

"Scared?" Masaharu smirked, sensing our unease like a disgusting odor.

"No, of course not!" We defiantly jeered before our team noticed the situation and the way we were motioning for them to help behind our backs. Tiffany and Natalie run over with the rest of the team, all of them proudly slapping our backs and putting up the acting skills they were terrible with.

"Another victory for the Vipers!" Aylin giggles, glancing a bit at the Rikkaidai team. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream and go to the arcade!"

"Fuck yeah!" The harsh mouth of Harmony sounded the loudest, a trumpet through other noises. Tiffany tossed me on her back as Natalie does the same to an unsuspecting Paige, darting off into the distance but allowing a profound wave to be given to the members of the Rikkaidai team.

"Monday night Kirihara!" I hollered to him as an afterthought, smiling. He nodded, turning back to his teammates.

As soon as we were out of ear shot and sight-range, they dropped us unceremoniously and sighed in relief. I let a shudder rattle my shoulders, along with every girl out here.

"They were scary. End of story," Paige grumbled, running shaky digits through long hair. "That Akaya guy was really mean. How could you like him at all?"

"Easy, he's nicer when he's not around his freaky friends," I dusted myself off and stood from my rump on the ground. "We didn't have to show off the other moves though. We did display yours and Tiffany's _Devils Cry_ though."

"Yeah, but there weren't any Seishun students there I don't think," Trinity shrugged. "If so, at least your _Kiss_ wasn't shown, or your _Feather_."

"Yes, at least we didn't _have_ to use those," I tapped my chin. "Those Rikkaidai guys are pretty skilled. Though I've seen a bit of a scarier side of Kirihara. He's nice when he wants to be though."

"I think you like him!" Paige grinned childishly.

"Shut it Rainbow-Stockings!" I blushed, thumping her. "I do _not_ like him! I swear! He's just a tennis friend!"

"Swear on tennis," Aylin had a crazed look in her eye. "That would prove you didn't!"

I gulped, clearing my throat noncommittally, "Oh look, a squirrel!" I run after the imaginary squirrel, off in the general direction of the house.

"Hey come back here!"

"Never!" As I was running through the city, the group chasing after me, I bumped into someone with unrelenting force. Glancing up, my eyes rested on none other than Syusuke, sprawled across him on the ground for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm so sorry Syusuke!"

"No problem. Why were you sprinting?" I helped him up and then stiffened as I heard some commotion behind me. I ducked into a nearby alley just as the others come by jogging past.

"Have you s-seen-" Tiffany did not have a lot of stamina thanks to her acrobatic ways, her panting the evidence of this, "Have you seen Kimmy?"

Syusuke only kept that smile up, "She went that way." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. With varied thanks, they bounded off in the mentioned direction. "They're all gone."

I appeared from behind a dumpster, disgusted, "That's gross." I shook my head, running fingers through the damp ponytail. "Thank you so much for the save!"

"Why were you running from them?" he questioned as we walked together back down the empty street.

"They were just trying to weasel some information out of me," I snorted, my eyes closed like his as I put my hands behind my head. "They were trying to find out if I like this guy I've been meeting at the courts."

"Do you?" He puts his hands in his pockets. A pair of beige pants and a nice light blue polo and a shirt tied around his neck in green was what he wore that day, though I noticed only to distract myself from the question.

"Well, I'm not so sure," I shrugged. "I just met him. Of course, I've been known to develop crushes easily..."

"It's because you go to an all girl's school," he deduced, causing me to give a soft glare in response.

My head snapped up to look at him after a moment though, realizing, "How'd you know that?"

"I didn't," he pointed out, sagely. "You just told me."

"Intelligence!" I grinned nonetheless. "Good, I don't like talking to fools." I stop in front of the house. "This is where I live, so I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"It was nice talking with you Kimmy-chan," he bowed, continuing on his merry way not a moment after.

I only stared after him confused before walking into the madhouse.

* * *

**Considering the length of time between my last two updates, I really hope I GET A FEW MORE THAN TWO people who decide to give me feedback. =3 Or else I'll start removing the 'Next In Out of Focus' from the bottom of the chapters.**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
I like to pride myself in being someone who can not be overly-dramatic about the littlest things. Well, looks like even I suck at that. The next episode involves a whole lot of Syusuke and even more emotions. Strange to think people I barely met over here in Japan care already, huh? And what is Syusuke doing with that camera? This is going to prove to be an interesting and horrible day. -.-_


	7. VII: Serenity's Logic

**Author's Note: **What happens when I get three reviews in a day and I'm not busy? =3 Oh, why UPDATES HAPPEN! I am quite proud, lovelies! Now, I do hope you enjoy the quick update! Oh, and a warning beforehand: I am not a very emotional person, whether it be in writing or not, and I really tend to exaggerate my moods when I am having one. Thus, the same goes for my OCs. In this episode, you will see an emotional Kimmy and for good reason. Mind, I did write this many years ago and have gone through and edited what I could without completely changing up the story. Should you find this chapter in poor tastes, I am terribly sorry.

**Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII:** No worries darling! =3 I was kidding with you. I love funny reviews. And the last chapter was complete 'girl power', as one would say. Ha! If people keep reviewing like they did yesterday, I will gladly keep up the chapter sneak peeks. Now, run off and enjoy the chappie, mkay? -wink-**  
Guest: **I suppose your reviews are not showing up in my 'reviews' list because you aren't signed in. Not a problem! I'll keep saving them in my email until I reply! Now, you get to see some Syusuke/Kimmy time in this one, though not romantic. I hate when people immediately make their characters fall in love. -.- It takes time. Anyways, ENJOY! =3  
**Gothbear100: **I have to say, when I first started reading your review I sincerely thought I was about to get flamed. . I must say, I was pleasantly surprised by what followed! =3 Sincerely, I have to say I am not only honored that I was your first OC author to read after your friend, but even more so now that you have informed me you love the story thus far. Really, your compliments are flattering and I applaud you for giving me an almost-heartattack with the first sentence. XD Considering yours has been the healthiest review so far and you have made my day, this chapter is dedicated to you dear, should you wish it to be so. =3 Now, I do hope to hear from you again and I really hope I continue to thrill you. Enjoy, sweetheart!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**  
_Serenity's Logic_

"You know they'll never rest until you tell them if you like Kirihara," Serenity yawned, letting me sprawl across my twin bed against the opposite wall as hers, the laptop blaring some good music.

It had been almost two whole weeks since the game with me and Paige playing Doubles, today being Friday and tomorrow marking the two weeks. Two weeks since they had begun badgering me if I liked Kirihara... and guess what? They were still at it as strong-willed as ever!

BANG!

_"Open the door Kimmy!"  
_  
BANG!

_"We know you like him!"_

BANG!

_"STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR GIRLS!"  
_  
...BANG!

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE AND GO AWAY! THIS HAS GONE ON TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT! THE NEXT PERSON TO BANG ON THAT DOOR WILL BE SERVED BARBEQUE-STYLE WITH TONIGHT'S MISO!"_

"Saved by the psychotic coach," I had my hands behind my head, leg crossed over my raised knee and twitching my foot to the music. "Yes, but I can make them run until their mouths are too dry to badger me any longer, should it come to that."

I had met Kirihara every weeknight to play tennis. We had failed to have a match yet, but he was slowly becoming like a best friend to me. He had even come to the house once to give me a hat I had left at the courts, though had to suffer the intolerable group of nosy women that lived in this place.

It was funny actually; our tennis team was branching out and making new friends, as Coach Lilly had begged us to do. Serenity, Tiffany, and Harmony had all decided to hang out with the Rikkaidai team with me more. We had come to know each member a bit more personally then we had before and even met their abusive coach, Sanahada. Aylin, Trinity, Natalie, and Paige had gotten closer to the Seigaku Regulars too, relaying bits and pieces of information to us along with their stories, their memories. Instead of heading over to the public courts after school when I said we did not have practice, they would head to the Seishun courts.

"Do you really like him?" she gazed at me over the top of her book.

I shrugged the best I could in my current position, "I kind of do, but he's a bit scary if you ask me. He has become more of a friend to me. Plus, with him being younger it is kind of a bother, you know?"

"He reminds me of you," she thumbed through the pages. She had some sort of skill where she could skim quickly through books and knew every word by heart. It was like photographic memory and I envied her for it. I credited her amazing marks in schools to this trait.

"How do you figure?" I let my eyes stay closed.

"You both seem to hide things from others too well." My eyes flew open and I stared into her unnervingly steady, emotionless gaze, "You're both exceptionally good at it."

"I don't hide anything from you or my team- my family!" I snarled, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, but the team doesn't know about this," she stood up, yanking my shirt up to my ribcage and prodding a scar, "They don't know what your father did or why he's not around." She sighed unhappily, "They don't know why you're so driven when it comes to tennis. They don't know why Aylin and you look nothing alike. I don't even think Aylin knows about that. They don't know why they've never met your mother. They don't know why you work so hard to perfect everything you do. They don't know why you-"

"I get it!" I snatched her wrist and stopped her before she divulged more than I cared to hear, "All right, no more please." She gave a solemn nod, sitting on her bed after acquiring her arm back. I ran my hands through my hair, shaking harder than I imagined possible, "I'll be back later." I snatched my racket up and shoved a few balls in my pockets with my shoes on, leaping onto the tree to avoid any confrontation in the house.

Serenity watched me leave with sad smile, "They think they love you, but you cannot even tell them your darkest secrets... Oh, Kimmy."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I repeatedly slammed my racket against the tennis ball, beating it mercilessly. I was upset, as any passersby could tell, and no one bothered me because of it.

_Because Serenity was right..._

Every child has her problems, that much is obvious. Every teenage girl has her secrets, as the world had come to understand. And every woman has her moments.

It was just how life worked and it would not change for anyone. No one was perfect.

_"No one is perfect!"_ I grunted, repeating the words in both my head and rolling it off my tongue as I continue my onslaught. _"No one is perfect. No one is perfect! Agh!"_ I fall to my knees, head bowed as I clutch my racket, panting while trying to keep down my tears. I refused to cry when something this small was the source of my sadness. Though, was it really small at all?

_CLICK! _

"I don't think I've ever seen something like this before," Syusuke walked forward, holding a camera in his hands while standing over my slouched and almost crying form. "Is the captain of the Harrix Vipers actually _crying_?"

I growled, glaring up at him with vehemence, "No I am not! And I'll have you know I dislike people hovering over me or taking pictures of me!" The anger was talking, though I would not stop it. My solemn moment had been disrupted by one I was not even close to.

"Oops, too bad," he crouches down, tugging my chin up. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No I don't," I swiped his hand away, "And I'd appreciate it even more if you would leave me alone, Fuji!" I had never called him by his last name, hoping that would strike a chord and make him leave. I was sorely mistaken...

"Tsk, tsk," he, instead of leaving, sat on the court in front of me. "Just because you want me to leave I think I'll stay. Haven't you ever heard that if you push people away they only hit back stronger?" He pulled on my chin again, making me look in his upturned eyes. "Now let's try again, what's wrong?"

"If I can't tell them then why would I tell you?" I whispered harshly, snatching my chin from him. "I've hardly even spoken to you!"

He chuckled, fueling my rage all the more, "That is something I'm trying to fix but it's not going quite as planned." He grabbed my chin for the third time. "I'm going to keep doing this until I'm told what's wrong."

I could see the sun slowly setting and the evening air was getting colder by the minute. November was a chilly month in Japan, though these little things did little to draw my attention away from the boy in front of me.

I jerked away from his hand, leaping to my feet and snatching up a tennis ball. I continuously hit it in the spot I had been earlier, leaving a dark skid mark on the wall as I bombarded it with all the force I could muster. Syusuke was standing back, watching with a deep frown on his face.

_CLICK! _

He got a picture of me in the middle of hitting a ball...

Just as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Would you just go away?!" I screamed at him, aiming the ball at his face with such a force that I knocked myself backwards. I instantly regretted hitting it, never meaning to harm anyone with a tennis ball. That was not my style... My eyes tightly shut just as I hear the ball hit flesh.

Not even the air seemed to move. I forced my eyes open, knowing I would see a ball lodged against his face and an injured classmate. I was hoping with all my might that I had missed.

_Not likely_.

I gazed hard at him and see the ball in his hand, clutched tight in slender digits. He had moved and snatched it just at the last minute, showing me the true ability of his reflexes. My heavy panting turned into laughter, then tears flowed freely, both in thanks and not. I could not hold them back any longer, but I had at least put them off until nightfall.

Why was I being so emotional? Easy; the words Serenity had said made me realize just how 'close' I was to my team. They knew only what I wanted them to know and nothing more. Serenity, the sleuth, only knew what she did from research and weaseling things out of me over years and years. It was for my own good and she knew every last one of my secrets, which is why I considered her my truest friend.

She knew the real _Kimmy Castille_.

"You know it isn't good to get pictures at sunset." I was trying my hardest to get his mind off the fact I had tears leaking down my face.

"Au contraire, mademoiselle," he chuckled, offering me a hand. "If taken at just the right angle and just the right moment they can turn out beautifully."

I do not take his hand, covering my face by pulling my knees up and stuffing my head under my arms, forehead against them.

"Just leave me alone. Please?" I begged him silently, wanting nothing more for anyone to be here with me, even if it was Fuji Syusuke, but I also wanted to be alone. My tough-girl act would not falter, though I wished it would just for a night. This was long overdue, "Please just go away, Syusuke. I don't want to talk."

"Then listen." He sat down before me, camera off to the side. "My name is Fuji Syusuke and I rank about number two on the Seigaku Regulars. I've been dubbed a tennis-tensai, or genius if you didn't know." He slowly goes through a list. "I've been called the Triple Counter Prodigy. I enjoy taking pictures and attending to cacti-"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

I lost track of time, immeasurable and necessary to calm my rattled nerves. I was not sure if I had spent hours at the court, or if it had been minutes when I finally noticed my tears were gone. Fuji, whom I had not heard speak a lot in my direction, had not really stopped talking since I had first started crying. He had spoken of everything from his tennis matches to silly things he and Kikumaru had done. I had finally looked up at him, eyes cleared, and smiled nonetheless.

"Finally feeling better?"

"Why'd you do that?" I mumbled. "You could have left. You could have gone and told my team. You could have pretended you never saw me."

"I could have, but I didn't," he stood, dusting himself off and looking at his watch. "It's already midnight. I think you might want to get back home." He offered his hand for the second time today. I blinked up at him, ever-surprised and delighted at his company regardless of what I had thought earlier.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice shouted, coming from nowhere and causing me to jump.

Both of us turn, not moving from our positions, to see Kirihara running over with a rather angry look on his face, tennis racket in hand.

It hit me then, and with a vengeance. Tonight was a weeknight, Friday night. I was supposed to meet Kirihara at the public courts over two hours ago.

"Get away from her," Kirihara knocked Syusuke out of the way, looking at me with that scary gaze, though it was softer when turned at last on me, "You all right?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off by swiveling around to face Syusuke, who now wore a frown. He was probably just as confused as any that happened upon us would be.

"What were you doing?" he snarled. "Why was she on the ground and you standing over her?"

"I was helping her up," Syusuke bypassed him, smiling at me once again. "You've been on the ground for hours. It's cold and you shouldn't be out in that." He was talking about my skirt, stockings, and shirt. I grabbed his hand, getting up and dusting myself off. The tension was nearly overwhelming on this court.

"For hours?" Kirihara was still fuming, thinking horrible things that were not at all true. "What were doing to her?!"

"Kirihara, calm down please," I sighed. "No more trouble tonight. There's been enough. Syusuke was playing the kind bystander and just- he helped me."

"Honest intentions," Syusuke agreed, flicking a piece of gravel off me. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Kimmy-chan." He walked away from the scene, and surely with perfect timing before Kirihara flew off the handle.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kirihara went to chase after him, but I snatched his wrist up, disregarding any fear I had of him at this moment. He turned around, pretty much an animal with the snarling and his bloodshot eyes. I gulped, realizing the extent of his rage. This was a side I had yet to see of him and I was completely afraid of it. "Let me go!"

"K-Kirihara," I quietly called him as I always have, by his last name. "Don't hurt him. He helped-"

"Bullshit!" he growled, trying to snatch his wrist away while staring at Syusuke's retreating back.

He broke free, running towards him.

"Akaya!" I hollered out his first name and the reaction was simultaneous. He abruptly stopped, turning around and gaping at me. I had just used his first name, a trick I had not tested yet. "Akaya, stop, please."

He was breathing heavily, but he slowly calmed himself. I walked over to him, lightly tugging his wrist.

"Come on, if you want to play so bad, then I'll play," I smiled, trying my best to ease the tension. I began heading towards the other side of the court, meaning to use the Seigaku courts, but Kirihara was the one to grab my arm this time around.

He stormed out of the courts and dragged me along, heading down the road. Was he heading toward the public courts? That was completely unnecessary when we were at a court that would do just as well.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold in that." He stopped outside a semi-dark house, besides the upstairs windows which were completely filled with light. "Go inside and get warm. Forget it tonight."

I stared wide-eyed, eyebrows raised. "Wait, what?"

He gritted his teeth, "Inside, now."

"Um, alright?" I stopped abruptly. "Why were you at the Seigaku courts?"

Kirihara, whom had begun to walk off with his racket over his shoulder, halted mid-step. He stood stock-still for a long, agonizing moment, "You weren't at the courts."

The friendlier Kirihara was back, not the bloodshot-eyed and scary-monster from before. He tilted his head with traces of a smile, one that was needed and welcomed after the side of him I saw today, "Remember, I told you I wouldn't let you sleep outside to wake up naked and locked up in a basement."

I laughed nervously, though was glad for his company nonetheless. Kirihara was turning out to be a friend I would treasure, "Question, why didn't you look at the house first?"

"I did." He pointed to the tree where my window was, "I had to climb up that thing and knock on the window. _Skylar-_" he uses Serenity's last name to show his dislike of the strange girl, "-told me you'd left and had brought your racket."

The only other courts within my amount of walking range were the Seigaku courts, and since I was not at the public ones, it was only right to think to look at the courts at Seishun Gakuen.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my neck as I walked over to him, "Thank you for trying to make sure I was safe Akaya." I kiss his cheek softly, blushing madly. Though, it just did not completely feel right, but I shook that feeling off.

His mouth was just a bit open, his cheeks darker than usual and his eyes wide and surprised. He seemed shocked, actually, for the first time since Paige and I had annihilated Jackal and Bunta.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee place?" I grappled the back of my head, a nervous laugh bubbling from my lips. My face felt raw from the tears earlier and I had just realized the voracity of the chilling winds.

"Y-yeah," he scratched the back of his head as well, "Don't be out without someone unless you're going to the public courts again." He scolded, trying to cover up for the color in his cheeks. "You'll be in trouble if you do!"

"What are you going to do, take away my racket?" I grinned playfully.

He nodded, completely serious and I knew he meant business. Of course, I all ways had that spare racket... He did not need to know that bit of information, though, and I would keep it quiet.

"Good night," He began walking again as I opened the gate, "and next time you get angry and hurt, I'm not so far away."

I cringed, but watched him recede into the ever-swallowing shadows. I hurried inside after that, sneaking in through the window again, and the first thing I see was all the girls grinning.

"You kissed him!" Of course they would say something along those lines, instead of wondering on my whereabouts for so many hours. They probably assumed I was with Kirihara at the public courts, not so many blocks over with Syusuke.

"On the cheek!" I sighed, smacking my forehead. They did not know everything they should, but I could not find the strength to tell them, not tonight. "Who wants to get a ton of ice cream and gouge our faces?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
As mundane and boring as it is, school is necessary in the lives of my team. If we do not pass, we do not play our sport, as regulated by our various American school systems. Thus, to find myself stuck doing a literature project was no big deal- or at least it wasn't until Fuji Syusuke decided I was partnering up with him and Kikumaru Eiji instead of my best friend. Not only do I have to deal with Syusuke's odd behavior- which, apparently the boy is famous for-, but also Kikumaru's wild antics and hilarity. Oh great! Just what do I keep getting myself into? Serenity... HELP!_


	8. VIII: Literature Project

**Author's Note: **Let the _Early Valentine's Day Updating Spree of Almost All My Stories_ begin! =3**  
**  
**Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII:** Two dollars?! o.o OMFG. That is... I'm jealous to be quite honest. =3 I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter sweetheart. Now, I'm going to go and try and find some ridiculous good sales like that, though my luck is horrible. .  
**Gothbear100**: And you certainly frightened me. =3 No worries; you worded that perfectly. Just make sure your inner voices don't turn against me! Ha! XD Comma misuse... -.- I don't know HOW many stories I have stopped reading right in the middle because of this huge mistake especially. I get touchy if I don't correctly work my speech paragraphs. Commas... we have made a truce. =3 If it makes you feel better, I never even realized the 'defiantly'. I suppose my brain registered the right word without even knowing! Now, here's an interesting chapter for you dear! I hope you like this go around!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
**_Literature Project_

"Today, class, we'll be getting in groups to work on a special project," the Literature teacher smiles at us, my attention completely on her. This was my favorite class, after all, and one I was actually quite good in. "We're going to get in groups of three. The idea is to show the true art in your souls, as Edgar Allan Poe and William Shakespeare did. You will have to do some writing, though."

I smirked; this project would be aced without much effort. I had a good chance of getting Serenity with my luck, and I could get her to play a tune on the violin as I read off a poem.

"All right, would Kikumaru Eiji please come to the front?" she called him forward and Kikumaru bounded forward, grinning like a child that had just been given a massive amount of free candy, "Now pick your first partner."

"Nya! Fuji Syusuke!" He pointed to his friend and Syusuke stepped forward. It was obvious that would be his first choice, so I never moved my face from my fist, yawning casually.

"Now both of you need to pick your other partner."

I was just waiting to get Serenity in my group so we could get this finished fast, presumably tonight. Kikumaru and Syusuke were whispering silently to each other before they finally looked up with a strange twinkle in the talkative one's eyes.

A very bright and smiling Syusuke remedied my curiosity, "Kimmy-chan."

I twitched, eyes flying open and blinking in surprise. I stood from my desk and the teacher scribbled down our names consecutively. I really did not have much of a choice in the matter, though it bothered me as to why they would actually choose _me,_ of all people, to be in their group.

"Excellent! Okay, Skylar Serenity, come pick your group..."

Syusuke sat at his seat and I chunked and eraser at his head to catch his attention. He turned his head and I flicked a note at him in response, quirking an eyebrow.

'_WHY ME?!'_

He chuckled to himself.

'_You're very intelligent.'_

After I received that message, he ignored my notes as I hit him in the head repeatedly with them. I just glowered in response, crossing my arms and, inevitably, pouting.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

School passed by fast and soon it was time for lunch break, thankfully. My stomach had begun to protest it's lack of sustenance. We did not have classes again until later thanks to Study Hall, all of the girls, so we had an extended lunch hour, which would give us plenty of time to our own devices.

"What is with Syusuke lately?" I flopped on the ground backwards under a tree, shaded from the sun. "I can't shake him from me!"

"He's just trying to be friendly," Paige rolled her eyes. "Not nearly as friendly as you are with Kirihara, but of course Syusuke is really sweet."

"Shut it, Rainbow-Stockings!" I growled, sticking my tongue out and pulled down my eyelid.

"Jerk!" she popped open her bento-box- we absolutely adored these little things- and began chowing down on the succulent food.

"I forgot to bring my lunch today!" I smacked my forehead, groaning. My stomach nearly devoured my other organs at that revelation.

"I did too," Serenity stood up. "We have a few good hours. Let's go get us some food. It shouldn't take more than about 20 minutes to get to an eatery and back."

"Technical," I followed suit. "Let's-"

"There you are!" Kikumaru suddenly runs over. "Come on, nya! Fujiku told me to grab you so we can discuss our project over lunch. He always has the best food!" He literally began dragging me off.

"Um, I think I'm taken for lunch then Serenity!" I called over my shoulder, trying desperately to keep up with the hurried pace I was being led. "Sorry!"

She gave a small smile, which scared me. Her smiles, as I have said before, are extremely rare, though cherished, "Good luck."

_'She knows something I don't,_' I shook my head as we finally get to the tree Syusuke was sitting under, lounging on a blanket picnic-style with food already set out. _It looked mouth-watering._

"There you are Kimmy-chan," he gave a cute smile; of course, he was perpetually grinning.

"Yes, here I am," I took my seat on the blanket with him and Kikumaru. "Why am I here, exactly?" Though, I really could not complain with the spread of food set out.

"So we can discuss what we want to do for our project of course!" Kikumaru grinned childishly.

"Kikumaru-"

"Eiji!"

"Eiji," I corrected myself from his shouting, "you remind me of a little kid when you smile like that. One that just stole from his mom's cookie jar, too."

He laughed, but Syusuke interrupted, "He does, doesn't he?"

"Back to the project!" I scolded, stabbing a piece of sushi with my chopsticks. I had taken a liking to the raw fish eggs for some reason, but actually thinking of that caused a warring debate within my head. I gobbled it up anyways and enjoyed every minute of it.

"I have an idea actually," Syusuke pulled a booklet from his nearby backpack. "We can each use our skills." He opened the booklet to show an album filled with pictures, "We can have a slideshow of pictures I've taken and you can write a poem to go along with the images. Eiji can read it since he has a knack for passion." Syusuke allowed us to look through the album, flipping through so many amazing images.

"I like it!" Kikumaru quickly agreed.

"Sounds enjoyable," I beamed. "So where and when do we get together after school to work on it?"

"How about your house?" Kikumaru gazed at me, but I shot that idea down as quickly as I could. It would prove to be nothing but a hassle and probably distracting with my group living there.

"No. I live in a house full of obnoxious and nosy girls," I shook my head immediately at the picture of us trying to work as Trinity and Aylin come flying off the staircase and right onto us. "No, definitely no."

"How about my house tomorrow afternoon?" Syusuke stopped Kikumaru from opening his mouth again, assuming it to be a whining response.

"Sounds fine."

"Nya! Of course, of course!"

We ate in silence after that, though an occasional outburst from Kikumaru as he questioned me relentlessly did occur. It honestly was not that bad, mainly because I was used to the dramatic actions of some of my teammates, my roommates.

"Kimmy-chan, why don't you ever hang out with us with Paige, Trinity, Natalie, and Ay-chan?" He finally brought up a question I really did not mind answering instead of those more personal ones I kept evasively avoiding, and one I expected to come soon.

"Because I have another group of friends that go to another school here," I mumbled, mouth full of delicious food. "Some of the greatest guys I've ever met even."

"Who?" he guffawed, "We're pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I guess they just stuck with me faster," I shrugged. "You probably know them." Syusuke remained quite still, listening with his normal happy-face as he munched on the lunch he had prepared.

"Who, who, who?!" Kikumaru snatched my shoulders up and began to shake with all his might.

"Rikk-ai-dai te-am!" I shouted, the shaking doing little to help the words come out. I was starting to feel sick from the voracity of it.

"What?" he abruptly stopped and I fell backwards, dizzy and groaning to myself.

"She is friends with the Rikkaidai tennis team," Syusuke ate another piece of his food, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

Kikumaru's eyes grew, staring at me, "And you're still alive?!"

"Yeah, and my best friend out of that team is Kirihara Akaya," I sat up, my head swimming. He had one _hell_ of a grip!

"The _devil_ of Rikkaidai?" Kikumaru was in literal shock as I continued with my information.

"The... devil?" I raised a delicate brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever seen him play, Kimmy-chan?" Syusuke slurped some Lo Mien noodles loudly.

I shook my head, "No, because I'm either too late to see him play or he can't play me because Sanada won't let him."

"He played Fujiku before," Kikumaru pats my knee. "He was so vicious! Fujiku schooled him though with his own Knuckle Serve!"

"Vicious sounds about right," I sighed. "Especially with as many tennis balls as he's killed. What do you mean by _Knuckle Serve_?"

"He tries to hurt his opponents," Syusuke did not have that smile on and it unnerved me, though he did not necessarily wear a frown either, "so they won't be capable of continuing the game, he takes them out quick. I'd say painlessly, but I'd be lying to you."

I slouched, eyes wide and nearly gaping. So Kirihara won by injuring his opponent? I really wanted to see this, though if only for it to be proven. It was likely, considering what I had witnessed of him thus far. I wanted to face him in a match more than anything. Would he hurt me?

Or would it ruin our friendship?

Knowing Kirihara Akaya, if he lost to a girl, even if I am one of his friends- which I thought of myself as-, he would never let himself live it down and would punish himself repeatedly.

"But he is good to me." A thought hit me, "Isn't he Syusuke? I mean he nearly tried to beat the tar out of you because he thought you had hurt me and that was why I was on the ground and you were hovering over me."

"He did protect you," he agreed soundly, "though there was nothing to protect you from."

Kikumaru had a cat-like grin on his face, his eyes curved up and his mouth like a quirked. I did not like the light shining in those eyes.

"What _were_ you doing on your back, Kimmy-chan, and what were _you_ doing above her, Fujiku?" he grinned.

We both stared at him for a minute, debating on what we would tell him. All that came out was, "Nothing."

"Lies!" He jumped up, running right through the middle of the blanket. "I'm going to go tell Ochibi and the others!"

Syusuke had grabbed him by the shirttail just in the nick of time, holding him while using the other hand to sip tea noncommittally.

"It was nothing like you think, Eiji. She was upset and I consoled her," he soothed smoothly, tugging at the shirt he clutched.

"So that's what they call it nowadays! _Consoling!_" he giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Ochibi! Oh, Ochibi! Come here! I have something I need to tell you! Nya!" Of course, Ryoma would be walking nearby right when we really did not want him to be.

"Shut up!" I bonked him over the head. "He was helping me when I was upset! Can't you get that through your head?!" I smacked him again for good measure.

Kikumaru plopped down, clutching his head which sported two goose-egg sized bumps, crying pathetically.

"I'm sorry Kimmy-chan!"

It made me feel bad now, "Oh, I'm sorry Kiku-"

"Eiji!"

"-I'm sorry Eiji," I smiled broadly, giving him a big hug. I suddenly noticed how unbelievably huggable this boy was, as surprising as that may sound, or awkward, "Eiji-kun, you're really fun to hug!"

He sniffled, tears still a waterfall down his face, "R-really?"

"Really!" I had that cat-like grin now as I squeezed him for all I was worth.

"Hug-buddies!" he hugged back, laughing gleefully. "You're really fun to hug too, Kimmy-chan!"

"Hug-buddies!" I liked the sound of that. In a way, it was a form of bonding with the Seigaku Regulars, even if it was only one at a time.

"I'm disturbed," Paige walked over. "Is my team captain, who hangs out with a group of devils, actually hugging Eiji?"

"He's quite huggable," I grinned as Kikumaru snatched me up, throwing me around in a wild embrace.

Before the end of twenty minutes were up, and I had yet to be set down, I was sure the entire Seigaku tennis team, both boys and girls, knew I was Kikumaru's new 'Hug-Buddy'. It was hilarious to say the least, and their faces were priceless.

Maybe, just maybe, this would not be so bad.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
What's a girl to do when she is all alone and suddenly someone grabs her? She fights like crazy, she does! Thus, when a couple of idiots decide to kidnap me for the day, it was no surprise to find out one got a black eye in the process. Never, and I mean _never_, attack a lady when she is unaware. Now, just what in the world have they stolen me away from my work for? Wait, is Rikkaidai AND Seigaku here? Something is bound to go horribly, irrevocably wrong..._


	9. IX: Kidnapped

**Author's Note: **No reviews? I'm sorely upset at this. =[ Don't make the author cry people! That's just wrong! -sniffles in corner- What did I say about reviews lessening means previews going away? Your punishment, no preview at the end of this chapter. Maybe I'll update quicker if I get some feedback, and maybe there will be a preview in the next one... -.- Only YOU can decide.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
**_Kidnapped_

"_My eyes burn of August_," I commented, sitting at the desk in my and Serenity's room, pouring over pictures to create a poem out of. I had been given my assignment for now and told Syusuke and Kikumaru that I would work on it at home as well. "Hmm, this is interesting."

I ran my finger down a picture of a girl's silhouette on the horizon with a beautiful tree of large brown, gold, and orange leaves. It was an adorable picture, and the fact you could only make out the shape of the girl instead of her features made it even more mysterious. She had a small frame but a powerful stance and held an odd shaped object in her hands, letting it hang freely down beside her.

There was another one I admired greatly. It was the Seigaku tennis team, all of them in adorable and silly poses with each other. It looked as if Syusuke had ran to join in the timed picture, for he had fallen and knocked over Kikumaru and Momo, both of them struggling to hold him up and make a cute face for the camera.

"_The vitality in my veins turns to rust. Friendship will be my new blood and sporadic moments the beat of my heart,_" I loved where this was going so far.

The house, as I had not noticed, was completely silent and void of life. The girls were out and about on a Friday evening. I did not really have plans until tonight, but I suspected that Serenity, Harmony, and Tiffany were with the Rikkaidai team. I, on the other hand, wanted this done swiftly and had complete and total dedication to it. I had dedication to anything I was involved in, especially tennis and literature.

"This is weird," I grumbled while scratching my head, walking downstairs into the silent house. I grabbed a drink out of the fridge and ascended the staircase. I could pretty much picture Natalie rolling down them like she had countless times, suffering bruises and the like from it, "The house being quiet is peaceful but unsettling."

The window was opened when I made my way into the room, silently pondering if I had opened it. I recalled _thinking_ about it, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

As I sat back down at my desk, I cranked up the music on Serenity's laptop. She allowed me to use it and I had my own user account on here by now.

"_If you want to play it like a game well come on, come let's play!_" I sang along with _crushcrushcrush_ by Paramore. "Damn it, maybe I can't work like this."

I sighed, getting up and looking out the window. I glanced down and swore I could see a flash of something in all black. I blinked, staring closer before shaking my head. I was a bit more rigid now, scared and paranoid.

"Damn it!" I swear violently, "I can't ever get peace, but when I do I'm so paranoid I want to hit something!" I tugged at my hair. "I could go eat. No, I'm not hungry. But some coffee sounds nice. That means I have to put something other than pajamas on." I look down at my clothing.

Most people would not walk around their house in pajamas, at least not this house. I had dealt with the Seigaku Regulars, especially Eiji, Syusuke, Oishi, and Momo, bursting in the house while some of us were in our skivvies and worst of all, Bunta, Kirihara, and Masaharu literally crowded into my room and picked me up, running down the stairs with me as I walked around in a pair of underwear and a tank top.

The worst occasion was when they did not notice my clothing until we had gotten to the tennis courts, where we usually met. I will never forget how Masaharu, seeing as it was his idea, had to walk around in only boxers because he had to lend me his pants.

"It's crazy how many wild memories we've made here all ready and it hasn't even hit tournament-time yet," I smiled softly to myself. "Though I have to say I can't wait to see how great these players around here are." What one could call a sadistic smile crossed my face as I glared at that tree outside, hand half-covering my face and running through the front part of my hair. "Of course, it doesn't really matter. My team will dominate as they all ways do. Losing is not an option, in my book or in the teams."

I get a kind smile on again, shaking off the thoughts. I could have a bit of mood swings occasionally, thought they were not really that bad. I head to the closet shared with Serenity, a long one, and slid open the door to my side. I yank out a quick black shirt with long sleeves that cut off just above my mid drift. I pull a pair of pants on that were extremely comfortable, discarding my old clothing into a pile across the room before sliding a pair of socks on my cold feet. I felt much better and safer in normal clothing.

I gazed out of the open window one last time before I sat back at the desk, flipping through countless pictures. The day was beautiful, though a bit cold thanks to the fall winds.

A picture comes up of a guy hitting a tennis ball with all his strength, sweat dripping from him. He was perfectly in focus, but the rest was blurred significantly. It was Tezuka at one of his games and probably in his prime.

"_Serenaded by the flash against the fold,_" I banged my head. "No more work! I'm starting to regret not going out and about." I slammed my head on the desk again, missing the laptop. In desperation to ease my boredom I sang with the song, completely out of tune. "_This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down. This is what we'll be, Oh Glory! Somewhere weakness is a strength and I'll die searching for it._"

I lifted my head up at hearing a slight stir from behind. Swiveling around, I glared in all directions at thin-air, "That was weird. Stupid paranoia. I'll never stay in this frigging house alone again! Ugh!"

I focused back to my desk, face on the pictures. Just as I moved my head, a hand is put over my mouth and muffled a scream.

_"Shh!"_ The voice commands, deep and dominating. I nodded shakily in response. _'This is not happening!'_

The person pulled a blindfold over my eyes, slapping a gag in my mouth. I was scared beyond belief, my mind not working at all. I was being kidnapped. Oh God... Oh God! The guy snatched me up and threw my quivering body over his shoulder.

Not without a fight I was not!

I struggled, kicking my heel backwards into his face. I fell with a painful _oomph _and jumped up, snatching at the nearest thing I could to use as either a shield or a weapon.

I grabbed my racket, smashing it full force against the person trying to get to me, but it was in vain. Another person came out of nowhere, tying my feet and arms up where I could not get loose. The two grabbed me up once more, one grunting in pain with each step. He was at the back, trying to hold my head and shoulders up. I was still struggling as they opened the front door and waltzed out.

_'What kind of kidnapper would walk out of the front door?!'_ I pondered repeatedly. _'An intelligent kind! No one would expect a kidnapper to walk down the street with their victim! Ingenious!' _I instantly hated this person. _'Just wait till they put me down!'_

_Hell_ would be the beginning of it.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

It takes about ten to twenty minutes before they stopped and I am dropped flat on my rear. My legs and arms were unbound and I feel the people move away. I ripped off the gag, leaping up and ready for round two of my struggling.

"Come out here and fight you cowards! You just wait till I get a fair shot at you!" I snarled, anger flaring in my eyes, but fear was dominating as well.

I snatched off the blindfold, my eyes adjusting to the blinding light. Blinking to try and right my vision, I was greeted with a sight that I did not expect.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone I knew and liked that could make it was here. The Seigaku Regulars, the Rikkaidai team, yes even Sanada, and my team, and Coach Lilly, all of them had greeted me with that warm welcome.

"Wait, wait- what?" I was confused. "Um, yeah, why are you trying to surprise me? Whoa, seriously, confused." I sat on my bum again on the ground at the Seigaku courts where this was being held, adrenaline coursing through me and causing my heart to race.

"It's a really late birthday party!" Paige blew on those a party-blower, making the obnoxious noise. "We all got it together!"

"Really?" I was flabbergasted, but pleasantly surprised.

"Told you she'd like it!" Serenity conked Aylin over the head, giving her a fierce order to stay silent as a reply. "She didn't think you'd let someone kidnap you."

"Speaking of which, who did I hurt?"

Kirihara, of course, stepped forward, eye twitching and I could see a black-eye already forming. I gasped, imaging my heel in that perfect circle.

"I'm so sorry!" I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooorry!"

"It's fine!" he grunted, pushing me off. "Though if I were a real kidnapper, you would have been dead by the time you kicked me." He narrowed his eyes, a playful glint in them.

"Who was the other?" I turned to Masaharu.

"Nope!" He shook his head and pointed to Kikumaru. That was my second guess, hands down, though how he stayed silent the entire time was beyond me.

"Why are we having a birthday for me so long after my real birthday?"

"Because you didn't have one and we had nothing better to do!" Kikumaru came flying out of nowhere and latched onto me, knocking my body back to the ground. "KIMMY-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I laughed insanely, prying him off. It was funny how the Rikkaidai and Seigaku teams were split apart from each other, something I just noticed as I hit the ground.

"Get off!" I pushed him away and ruffled his hair. "Let's have some of that cake!" I dived at it but Bunta caught my body before I could get too far. "Hey!"

"No, if they made me wait to eat it then I'm making you wait!" He blows a big bubble with his green apple gum.

"No!" I cried waterfall tears, pouting. Sanada, raising his hand, immediately made him drop me. He never bestowed his signature powerful slap, but the threat was enough. I needed to alleviate that tension, and throwing cake was just the best thought that came to mind.

"Hey!" Kirihara growled, slamming a piece in my face and sneering. I smiled, shoving another piece back.

"Awww!" I could hear Trinity and Harmony chime, Paige joining in to add the mocking. Kirihara and I turned to glare at them, narrowing our eyes in response. "Eep!"

"You still look damn cute together!" Paige dodged flying cake.

"SHUT IT RAINBOW-STOCKINGS!"

_CLICK!_

"...Hello Syusuke."

"Hello there Kimmy-chan," he had that blasted camera in his hands. "I want some pictures with the birthday girl."

"Oh! Oh! I'll take them!" Kikumaru began leaping over people, trying to get there before someone else managed.

Syusuke handed his beloved camera to Ryoma before Kikumaru got too close for safe measure. The redhead looked positively downcast, drifting away before appearing again when a thought hit him.

"I WANT PICTURES NEXT!"

"Okay, fine," I rolled my eyes with a soft smile.

"Three, two..." I tossed my arm around Syusuke and he instinctively snaked his around my waist. _CLICK!_ "Three, two..." We get another where he crams cake in my face at the last minute. _CLICK!_

"That's enough for the moment," Syusuke grinned and took his camera back, while Kikumaru leapt forth. He gets a picture of Kikumaru literally looking like a tiger pouncing on me before we really began.

We both already had mounds of cake on us, so that would be pointless, thus we avoided that subject. He had his tongue on my face in one picture, licking a huge line off of the sugary substance. It was hilarious.

Kirihara gets his pictures, one of which where he was bent down and we had our cheeks together, smiling like little kids. I liked the more childish and sweet side of him, though it was rarely seen.

The entire party Syusuke took picture after picture to keep our memories close. This would be one of my most remembered thanks to the images. He already promised me doubles of them.

The gifts were the part I did not want to open. There was no reason for any of these people to get me presents. I had received plenty when I was given the opportunity to fly to Japan for the experience of a lifetime, participating in a tournament I had never seen before.

"For a birthday gift, I want everyone to take their gifts and get their money back because I don't want them!" I smiled as everyone had a face fault.

"OPEN THE DAMN PRESENTS!"

Eyes wide, I nod and begin tearing into them. Most of it was tennis or writing related because everyone knew I loved to do both, though I figured many had help from my teammates.

I stopped when I opened Kirihara's, finding a stuffed bear that was white and a single rose. It was adorable, something I did not think him capable of.

"Ah! Thank you Akaya-kun!" I had gotten used to the weird suffixes, though it was hard. I tackled him, hugging the life from the boy. It was the most significant gift I had ever received.

I finally get to Syusuke's gift. It was a massive box and I stared at it wide-eyed, wondering just what would try to pop out.

"Um, Syusuke, what exactly _did _you get me?" I ripped at the wrapping paper and opened the box hesitantly.

There was another box in that box, and another box in that box. It was an endless process and I was growing both anxious and agitated.

"Just keep going."

Oh how I hated him for this. This trick was so old and annoying, yet everyone was laughing as I glowered, continuing to tear into the multitude of wrapped boxes. _He had even wrapped every last one!_

Finally I come to the small and final box, hopefully. I sighed thankfully, unwrapping it. What little bit I knew of Syusuke, I figured it to be something unpredictable.

It was a digital photo frame that could hold up to twenty-five pictures, as the front said. He already had five on there, as he murmured, and everyone watched with me over my shoulder as the first photograph comes on. It was of just me and Syusuke. I was giving a peace sign with my head cocked and a smile, even my eyes smiling like his. He, on the other hand, was hugging me with one arm from behind and his chin on my shoulder, the usual expression on his calm face. His other hand was showing a peace sign on the opposite side of mine.

The next picture was Kikumaru standing on the bench behind us just after the first picture, breaking us apart and stooping over us with an arm sprawled across our shoulders. We were all laughing at his welcomed intrusion.

In the third, Kikumaru had leaped away and pushed me towards Syusuke. My back had went crashing towards him, and I was leaning against him, falling as he had tried to catch me, falling himself. His beautiful eyes were wide-open with surprise and his mouth was ajar just by a little.

The fourth picture on the far right was the most suggestive and cutest of all of them. We had fallen flat on the ground, me lying on top of him. Our faces were direly close and we both had star-struck looks in our eyes. Both sets of eyes were slightly squinted and our lips were not far apart. It had the right lighting and we were inches apart, suggesting a romance that was not there and would never be there if I had anything to do with it.

The final one comes on, this one to make up for the last. It was the exact same pose, our faces the same amount apart, except slightly different. Both of us were laughing, our mouths wide and large and our eyes up turned and happy. It was hilarious.

"Ah! Thank you Syusuke!" I jump over and hug him, squeezing. "It's awesome!"

"Just remove the USB chip and plug it into a computer to put more images on there," he patted my back and we broke apart.

Kirihara looked positively pissed, for some reason or another.

"Okay! Party's over!" Paige suddenly appeared. "We have to get to work on those blasted Literature projects!"

Everyone in Seishun Academy grumbled in protest. I hugged the Rikkaidai players- well, the ones that would let me- as they go on their way, waving energetically towards them.

"We'll go to my place today! Nya!" Kikumaru bounded forward. "I know Kimmy-chan's making progress since she was doing good in her room today."

"Yeah, it's coming along great-" I stopped, hands loaded with gifts. Syusuke and Kikumaru were helping carry things as the girls went on about their business. "How'd you know I was working on it? I didn't read any off right before you kidnapped me."

"Um, we were in there since before you changed." he laughed nervously, and for good reason.

My head turned, screeching, "Ki-ku-... MARU!"

"AHHHH!" He took off running.

Syusuke only laughed at us as I hurried off after him, arms burdened and resembling my birthday cake with how much I had on me. It was probably comical to watch, in the least.

* * *

**REVIEW! NO PREVIEW FOR YOU! -smacks with newspaper-**


	10. X: Shopping

**Author's Note: **-jaw dropped- Wow... I take away the preview and get oodles of reviews! Just for that, you get two updates today darlings! =3 How wonderful you guys are!

**Gothbear100:** No worries on not reviewing the last one before the last one dear. You review when you can. Its all the damn people that follow or favorite, but do not review, that gets me riled. -.- I review every damn story I read! Why can't they? . Warning, Kimmy's poetry is not all that great. I cannot write poetry and considering she is crafted from my brain-juices, I feel they won't be all that remarkable. And I really think it is not poetry honestly... I think the closest was the last chapter at the beginning. I don't remember. -shrugs- O.O I've actually had some of my guy friends burst into the house and steal me before. Yes, that is technically considered 'stealing someone' in my book. It is where the inspiration for that tidbit in the chapter came from. -.- Oh, you don't have to actually throw someone a real birthday party, just pretend its there birthday! XD Enjoy the chapter and thank you for your gracious compliments!  
**Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII:** I'm glad you enjoy sweetheart! Keep reviewing! =3  
**Yuu:** Nope, no preview on the last one because no one likes to review any more. But, since so many on this one I will gladly put a preview.  
**WhiteOokamiKiss:** Aww, I'm glad you're loving my story dear! =3 In regards to so many OCs being handled well... if you pay attention in some chapters, you'll realize I completely forgot some of them. . I TRY to handle them well though. I honestly think I put in TOO MANY OCs... oh well... Read on darling!  
**tsuki-shinigami:** O.O Wow, thank you for the hyper and sweet review, darling! I'll try to respond to all of it... It's a Syusuke story, but with major twists at the end so Akaya won't be getting Kimmy action. The girls will be developing crushes and you'll be seeing that soon enough. =3 I have a special someone for Serenity I think fits her completely opposite attitude. You'll see! -winks- Never apologize for writing so much in a review! -le gasp- All authors should value reviews, no matter how random, hyper, funny, or etc they are! I certainly do! Sorry it took so long to update, but read on! =3  
**Mel:** I learned all the honorifics (kun, san, sama, etc) online. Try googling 'japanese honorifics' and you should be able to learn some stuff about it. I have been working on honing them since 2007 though, so good luck! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
**_Shopping_

"_Our final dawn is but a kiss on the horizon_," Kikumaru finished up our poem dramatically, showing a sunset in the background on the slideshow. I smirked, knowing I used that line from my signature move.

The class began clapping and Syusuke and I stood up from our seats to bow, sitting down immediately following.

"Wonderful!" the teacher clapped. "Perfect marks! Wonderful job Kikumaru-san, Fuji-san, and Kimmy-chan!" She was beaming, "Next up is Serenity and Akio."

They make their way to the front of the room, removing the large blanket from the things that had remained hidden throughout the class. An electric guitar, microphone, amps, and a small drum set were revealed. Serenity grabbed the guitar and stood at the microphone while Akio took to the drums.

"_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame. Not anymore, it's your turn to take a seat, we're settling the final score. Why do we like to hurt so much?_" Serenity begins singing _That's What You Get_ by Paramore, except twisting the song to be a bit harder and sound more ragged. It sounded _really_ good, _"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Who-oa! That's what you get when you let your heart win! Who-oa! I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating. That's what you get when you let your heart win! Who-oa!"_

They finished up and the class clapped, cheered. She declared that she did not write it, but instead the lyrics are inspiration of the heart and goes into a heartfelt and short speech. The teacher bought her trick, scribbling down perfect marks for the two of them. Of course Serenity would pull something like that, but still make exemplary grades in the process.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

Study Hall came quicker than I had thought, and now Serenity and I had begun to scour the school for any sign of our darling little Paige. Tomorrow night, Seishun was hosting a dance and we were in desperate need of formalwear.

"You just didn't want to do your assignment so you copied Paramore," I snickered. "Great job. Nice speech; the teacher bought it."

She gave a coy smile, "They never suspect the intelligent ones to be deceivers. How quaint."

"KIMMY! SERENITY!" We turned to see Paige hollering, making our job all the easier. We walked up to where she was sitting with Kikumaru. "Did you two know about that costume dance?"

"Yes. We're going shopping this afternoon."

"I think all the other girls are going in groups to get their costumes anyways," I shrugged. "We were just looking for you to see if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, I better since I don't have anything to wear," she sighed. "If I would have known there would be a costume party I could have brought a whole box of clothes just for it! Oh, and whose paying for our clothing?"

"Coach Lilly already spoke to Grandpa and he's approved as long as we each keep it fairly cheap. It's our Christmas presents coming early," I grinned. "Which is good for us. Natalie, Trinity, and Harmony are having their managers send some of their saved up tennis money."

"Good!" Paige clapped her hands enthusiastically. "What time are we leaving?" It was weird, having a costume contest right before Christmas.

"Right after school, of course. Meet us at the front gates of our house. Coach should give us our money then." Serenity moved to walk away with me.

"Oh!" I turned around and squeezed Kikumaru. "Hug-buddies!"

He grinned, hugging me even tighter back before I hurried to catch up with Serenity. She would leave me behind in a heartbeat if it meant taking away from her study time.

"Do you normally encourage him?" she laughed as I jogged up beside her. "Hug-buddies?"

"Yeah, well he's adorable and really fun to hug," I shrugged, not really knowing how else to explain it. "You should try it sometime. Of course, I'm sure you'd rather hug someone like- oh maybe, Yagyuu?"

She glared at me,_ "Shut up."_

"I'm ri-ight!" I sing-song, dancing. Before I know it, Serenity was chasing after me while I sprinted across the school grounds. People were watching us like we were strange, or in awe because Serenity was laughing hysterically, showing an emotion other than apathy.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Who are you two going with to the dance?" Paige was slurping on a candy-flavored smoothie, butterscotch or something of the like.

I knew who I _wanted _to go with, mainly because I would rather accompany the dance with a friend rather than a stranger. I had already asked him, but had not received an answer yet, "I asked Kirihara, but he hasn't said anything yet." I had not broken the habit of saying his last name, no matter he had shook me near being dizzy forever to make me get in the habit.

"I mentioned the dance in third person's perspective to Sanada and he laughed. Yagyuu cannot because of tennis practice," she shrugged too.

"So you're dateless?" Paige shoved the straw in her mouth quickly, trying to cover up her embarrassment at asking. "You know Eiji is really dependent on going and he needs a date."

"Oh really?" Serenity contemplated for a minute, running a thumb over her lip in thought, "I need to ask him something then."

"Syusuke kind of needs a date too you know," Paige rounded on me suggestively. "Come on Dragon-Lady, actually pry yourself away from your eviler half and go with Fuji for once eh?"

I glowered, flinging some of my peanut-butter flavored smoothie at her, "Don't talk about Kirihara like that, Rainbow Stockings. And don't call me a Dragon-Lady or I'll make you run so long your legs give out on you!"

"Then I can't play in the tournament."

"Oh no, you'll be able to play," I smirked. "But if Kirihara can't, then I'll see if Syusuke would be okay with me being his _date_. I don't like that word."

"We know!" she wiggled around, making the merry-go-round we sat on move.

"So who are you going with then?" Serenity stared her down, hoping to embarrass her instead. "Is his name Kunimitsu per chance?"

"Per chance it is," she blushed. "Eiji is trying to get him to go with me, but I doubt he will."

"He has to take someone, as the tennis captain," she calmly sipped on her drink as I spit mine out.

"You mean as a captain you _have_ to take someone?" I groaned, slapping my head painfully. I realized just how badly that hurt after it was too late, "Fine, you know what, I'm not going to be happy with this if Kirihara can't go. I'll force him to!"

"Sure you will. That Devil-Boy does whatever he wants!" Paige snickered, causing me to finally catapult forward and throw her clear from the merry-go-round, though I was grappled and was forced to go along with her. We landed smack in a pile of mud.

She slammed mud in my face, nearly getting it in my open, laughing mouth. All three of us laughed even harder as I returned the favor and push it back in her face. It was the cake war all over again, though this tasted way less delicious.

"Coach Lilly is going to hate us when we get home covered in mud," I grumbled, chuckling under my breath.

Paige deadpanned, "And we get to walk down the busy street like this."

One day soon I would have to tell my team about everything I have hidden from them, probably after the tournament. I really did not want it to separate us during one of the biggest moments of our lives when we needed each other the most.

"Let's get home. I have things to do," I scurried them out of the park, saddened that my smoothie had been killed in the fight. Paige did not have one either and complained the whole way home about it, her whining falling on deaf ears. We had effectively learned long before how to tune the girl out.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"OOMPH!" I nailed the final ball at the opposing wall. I had been working on a new move over the past few weeks and had finally perfected it, at least in my opinion.

"Looks good," Kirihara sprawled on the ground of the tennis courts, though I joined him a few minutes later to steady my heavy breathing.

In two nights, I would be forced to put on a dress and attend a costume dance. I did not know if he would be going with me or not. I just _really _hoped so at this point.

"So are you going to that dance with me?" I calmly asked, fiddling with my shirt and pulling it down.

He looked like he had just been slapped, "I can't." My heart stopped in my chest, face paling. "Sanada is making us practice tomorrow afternoon. Yagyuu kind of wanted to go with _Skylar_, but could not either." He saw through my smiling face, the façade placed up, "I'm sorry, and I'll try to make it if practice ends soon. Alright?"

"Sure," I handed him the ticket I was saving just for him, one I had received free as a tennis regular. "Just try and come all right?"

"I swear," he stood up and pulled me to my feet, walking towards the exit to the park, "I'm sorry again."

"No worries Akaya. Just try and be there. I have to bring someone else though, considering I'm a captain. I _have_ to have a date. So in return, just don't be angry, alright?" He offered me a nod, though I was running off before I could see it.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"What are you doing in here?" I had just crawled through the second-story window, surprised to find Paige sitting in there with Serenity.

"Just thinking about what to do with the costumes shoe-wise and such," she held up three brand-new lollipops. "They didn't give us these as Candy Girls, so I dug into my secret-stock."

I laughed loudly, setting my stuff down and began to peel off my sweaty clothing, "Only you!"

"So is Kirihara your date?" Serenity set down her brush, "Or did he decline?"

"He said he had practice," I clambered into my pajamas. I would take my shower in the morning, considering just how late it was already, "But he's going to try and show up later on. I gave him the ticket I got extra."

"Hang on," Paige flicked some buttons on her cell phone, programmed to work internationally. Another perk of being United States champion and a traveler of continents for our sport!

"HELLO PAIGE-CHAN!" Even holding the receiver two feet from her ear, we could still hear the frantic greetings of Kikumaru.

"Hey Eiji, is Syusuke still dateless?"

Oh so _that's_ what she was doing! I could not hear what Kikumaru replied, but by her growing smile I figured it was positive news.

"Yeah, so we need her a date. Can you swing it?"

Though I would have preferred Kirihara's companionship, if only for a male friend to accompany me, Syusuke would be a perfect candidate to substitute him.

"FUJIKU!" Kikumaru screamed for his friend again, audible once more to Serenity and me. I guess they were staying the night together. That was eerily convenient, "YES!" I did not understand what that 'yes' meant exactly.

"'Kay thanks! What time you going to be here tomorrow with the guys?" Paige twirled her fingers in her hair. She flipped her phone closed after a few more words and a sweet farewell to the loveable maniac.

"I take it I have a date?" I leapt backwards onto the bed.

She repeatedly nodded, beaming, "Uh-huh! And he's way cuter than Kirihara!"

"Oh shut it Paige!"

* * *

**I'm updating another chapter for all you lovely reviewers! Keep reviewing like this and the previews at the end of the chapters will continue!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
Who would have thought I would have such a good time with Syusuke! The costume dance might have sounded a bit silly at first, but now... I can understand why Seishun would do such a thing! It really brought people together... Not to mention some time alone with the one man that had seen my weaknesses at their shining moment. Wait, is that Kirihara? Uh oh..._


	11. XI: The Costume Dance

**Chapter Eleven:  
**_The Costume Dance_

"Hold still would you?!" I was growling at Paige, whom had had too much candy for the night to keep her energized and bouncy. It was a pain in the rear, trying to pin one of the large hats to her head.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, just as I prod her head with a bobby pin, "Watch it!"

"Oops. There, I've got it."

It was Serenity and Paige with me in the room, our room, to get ready. Everyone was in separate groups that they had gone shopping with to make things easier on us all. Natalie and Tiffany were in a room together and Aylin, Harmony, and Trinity were getting ready together in another. No one knew what everyone else was, and it would be a big surprise.

"This is extremely short!" She yanks on her shorts. Her top had a built-in bra that was part of the strapless top, so she discarded her usual sports bra. She tied her necklace and slid the detached sleeves up, having Serenity tie them up at the top of her arms. She pulled her thigh-highs on and tied them, then her high-heeled rounded-toe and chunky baby-doll shoes in purple as well.

"Oh deal with it!" I pulled on an extremely short pair of bottoms, mine being a mini skirt in black with a pair of bottoms underneath, unseen. I fastened my shirt in the back like she had and then had Paige tie my sleeves up on my arms. I yanked up my black thigh-highs and pulled on my black lace-up boots that had pointed-toes and stiletto-thin heels. I adored these shoes! The final touches were my hat and my necklace.

"At least it's not this frilly," Serenity snarled, pulling her maid-like bluish skirt up, letting it ruffle out cutely. She threw away her old bra and put her identical top on, fastening it both around her back and around her neck since she was lucky enough to have a halter-choker that held hers up. I tied her sleeves and then helped pin the hat on her head. She wore ankle-high purple stiletto boots over her stockings.

"You're lucky you have shorts." We glared at Paige.

"Hey, if your underwear shows by the end of the night, it's not my fault!"

After assaulting her with pillows, we meet the girls in the hallway outside our door. They all looked the part in all sorts of different costumes.

Aylin was dressed like some punk Geisha girl, Harmony sported a demon look with fake bat wings and a tail, Trinity looked like an innocent cat girl with kitty ear, Natalie was a lolita, and Tiffany was a rocker girl with a love for fishnets.

"I hear the guys downstairs. Or rather, I hear Coach Lilly annoying them downstairs," Aylin snickered. "Hurry up and let's go!"

We each walked down the stairs and into the living room, though the Candy Girls were in the back. The guys were on the opposite side of the room as Coach Lilly, who had an innocent smile on her face.

"And that's what happens when you have sex outside," she ended her story quite cheerfully. We deadpanned and groaned, only imagining the horrible things she had just told these boys.

"Coach, that was a rather disturbing thing to walk in to," Harmony laughed. "Um, can we get going?"

The guys swiveled around, turning to stare at us with their eyes wide. They could not necessarily see the Candy Girls since we were in the back, hiding in a way from any prying eyes.

Oishi took Aylin's arm, Kaidoh- looking rather unhappy- took Harmony's, who was wearing the same look. Momo offers his with a smile to Trinity. Inui offers his to Tiffany and finally Kawamura gives his to Natalie.

They moved out of the way, leaving the three that were bringing us.

Kikumaru, his eyes bugged, bounded over to Serenity, "Wow! You three look... wow!" We laughed at his stumbled words, blushes scattering our cheeks. He was dressed like a ninja, and frankly that made me laugh even harder since Serenity had wanted to go as one so very badly.

She took his arm and I smiled as Tezuka and Syusuke step forward now. Syusuke, looking absolutely adorable, was in a Musketeer costume. His grin pulled it off even more.

He actually made me blush again by just looking at him! At least I was going with an attractive date, even if he had been the second choice. He stepped forward, smiling as all ways, though it looked real this time. He handed me a gorgeous white rose, just one, and grabbed my knuckles, skimming his lips across them.

Oh yeah, I know my face looked like a tomato by now...

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

The dance was amazing, and that was putting it lightly. People were dressed like everything from zombies, to celebrities, to even a giant pikachu! It was exhilarating and adrenaline coursed freely through my veins.

Or at least it would be if Syusuke had not left with Tezuka to take the main stage set up just for this occasion here in the gym. They- or really Tezuka- were giving a speech like he had to, with Syusuke right behind him to smile and make the girls drool.

_I was one of them._ Boy do I wish Kirihara was here!

Especially since as soon as Syusuke had left and I had sat down on the bleachers to rest my aching feet an extremely handsome yet highly annoying man had appeared and began trying to talk to me.

"Ore-sama thinks you are extremely adorable, Kimmy-chan," he fluttered his gorgeous lashes in my direction, flicking away his hair. He had introduced himself as Keigo Atobe, but I had already pegged him extremely superficial, more-so than any girl I would ever met. He was, as I say again, _extremely_ handsome though, especially in the rocker outfit he was in.

I had never seen a guy look so damn good in leather. He would be even cuter if he kept his mouth shut and just looked pretty, though. I highly doubt that would happen any time soon. Where was his date? He obviously was not from this school!

"Kimmy-chan thinks you're very nice looking, Atobe-san, but she has a date here and she'd rather leave now." A vein was throbbing on my head, I could feel it. My fist was twitching too, wanting so bad to just bury it in his face to shut him up.

"Don't be so hasty!" he chuckled.

"Kimmy-chan, would you care for a dance?" My knight in shining armor appeared, or really just Syusuke the Musketeer. He offered his hand fondly. I sighed in great relief, nodding eagerly and snatching his hand up. Anything to get away from Atobe!

I did not really want to dance, but I would live with it, despite my protesting feet.

He led me into a waltz, whisking me across the dance floor. It kind of made me wish we had gotten together and bought a couple's costume that suited this dance. Maybe a Victorian theme?

"This next dance is just for tennis players, so all the players both of Vipers and Seigaku need to grab their dates, though it looks like they're all paired with each other. Come on ladies and gents! Just Regulars!"

The dance floor cleared off and I grinned as a slow song came on. Oh yeah, I could definitely dance to this! Just nothing fast, because with my luck these heels would make me fall and I really could not see Syusuke doing a fast dance.

Just when I began smiling even more, staring straight at Syusuke as he danced, a spicy salsa variation flicked on. Of course, right as I thought negatively about a fast dance one would come on the stereo.

"Everyone on the floor! It's time for a dance off!" the DJ yelled. "Anyone who leaves the floor without being told to by a judge wearing a yellow tie will have to wear their underwear over their clothes to school all day on Monday! And yes, the principal agreed!"

"Oh God no!" I whined, just as Syusuke grabbed my waist and my hand. His eyes were open and narrowed now, though he was still smiling.

I was stunned by those eyes. I never looked away as I followed his rhythm, dancing provocatively across the floor in a dance I do not even remember the moves to.

He finally began laughing and I could not hold it anymore. I laughed too, making sexy faces to be silly at him and the crowd watching. It was just two couples left now. Me and Syusuke, and Kikumaru and Serenity. Wait, whoa, Kikumaru can salsa?

The blush across my face was also flushed from the heat. It was December and my outfit made me cold, but the room seemed to get hotter with the heater going and that dance still in my feet.

We had won second place, declaring Serenity and Kikumaru the Sexy Salsa King and Queen. I burst out laughing when they crowd lifted them, throwing them around. The glare on Serenity's face would always be etched into my mind.

"Want to leave the gym? It's hot if you ask me," Syusuke was back to having those smiling eyes again, that silly grin on his face.

I followed him out panting, lying across the tennis court floor. I removed my wicked shoes first, rubbing my aching and probably blistered feet. The stockings hardly helped.

"That dance was great. I never knew you could move like that!" I beamed, smiling up at the tennis-tensai.

He only nodded, gazing about the courts, "Last time we were here together was that night we spoke for hours on end."

"Actually, last time you pretty much talked the whole time," I laughed and he agreed whole-heartedly.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Hey have you two seen Tezuka?" Paige stuck her head through the fenced door. We pointed towards the hills and chime, _"He went that way."_

We sat in silence as Paige left, allowing me to fall backwards and lay down fully. I made sure the tight skirt stayed as it was on my body and did not show anything. Just as I lie back, the cold air hit me. I shoot back up into a sitting position, rubbing my arms.

"Ai-ya!" I shivered violently.

A light but warm cloak drops around my shoulders. I gazed over at Syusuke, seeing him smiling as per usual. His hands were still on my shoulders and he tightened it around me.

"Any warmer?"

"Much, thank you," I grinned. "You normally this valiant, or is only because you're dressed like a Musketeer?"

"Of course not. I rather like to see people suffer," the way he said it was both unnerving and frightening. I honestly believed him in that moment.

"Never expected you to say that," I shuddered, not from the cold but from the degree those words hit me.

The silence was deafening again, nothing but the hum of the music from the gym in the background. It was dark out, and the lights that lit the court up were extremely dim, giving very little sight-range, thanks to a night of letting them recharge.

I visibly see Syusuke shiver, though he worked hard to hide it.

I shake my head, "Syusuke, come here." He cocked a single brow, but I refused to take his silence for an answer. I stood up, cloak still around me, and sit right next to him, sides almost touching. I placed part of the cloak around him, finding it would not close for another foot or two. I scooted closer, sides officially touching, and found it still had about a foot before closing and the cold air slid in easily, "Damn it."

"I have an idea." Syusuke stood, taking the cloak off me and placing it over his arm. So much for valiant!

"What are-"

"Hope you don't find this uncomfortable. It's the only way of keeping warm." He sat behind me, against the wall, and pulled me between his legs, my back to his chest. He reached in from of me and pulled the cloak backwards over both of us. His arms switch around my waist, pulling me so close I could feel every outlined muscle in his body.

My face was on fire, my pulse erratic. _I had never been this close to another man before._

He was sitting cross-legged and I was in his lap where a small gap was, my knees up so the cloak draped around us perfectly. Our bodies were in the shadows, and soon the light to the courts go out, making it just a little colder. I pulled closer to him to steal his body heat, his shoulder leaning against a bench to support him more and his back against the short, three-foot-high concrete part of the court.

"Sorry if I'm hurting you," I laughed nervously, hoping I was not squishing... parts.

"No, you're not," he moved his chin onto my shoulder. "I'm warm. You?"

"Very," I blushed, "though we could have just went back inside."

"Where's the fun in that?" Syusuke chuckled to himself, right in my ear nonetheless. "You know a lot about me, but I only know what I've observed about you."

"And you want to know more?" I grinned, glad he was trying to find some way of alleviating the awkward tension, "First tell me what the genius has observed."

"You're determined," his breath cascaded over my neck, causing an almost-shiver. I hid it before it could occur, "you don't try to be the most popular girl in school. You have to perfect everything you do. You're very analytical. You're a very good writer. You adore your sister and your best friend is Serenity-san and probably Paige-chan. You'd kill for your sister and you're very driven which rubs off on your team. Your favorite colors are red, black, blue, and silver. You're a tennis tensai as well, and you seem to have a passion for music. You have a scar right here," he lightly traced his finger across my exposed flesh under the cloak, not even having to look to see it, "which I'm curious about. Also, Eiji says you have a very cute butt and adorable legs when only in your underwear."

My eyes were wide and I began blushing profusely once more, "How does Kiku- I mean Eiji- know that?!"

"The day of your party, the day he kidnapped you with Kirihara, they snuck in your window when you went downstairs and hid under yours and Serenity-san's beds. They saw you change."

"Oh yeah, he told me that. I'm still going to kill him," I whispered fiercely, covering my face with my hands. Now _that_ was embarrassing.

"At least it was a compliment," he added against my exposed shoulder. "Now tell me things I don't know."

I laughed despite myself at his care-free attitude. He did not seem at all embarrassed by what he had said, so I owed him _a few _facts.

"My full name is Kimmy Elissa Castille- first name, middle name, and family name in that order," our hats, luckily discarded, were underneath the bench and shadowed, so I could freely move my head without messing it up. "I am horribly allergic to pineapples," I tapped my chin, thinking. "I have a mother, I do love Aylin and you're right- I'd kill and I'd die, all for her. I'm a fanatic of cartoons and I'm a kid at heart. I have a huge fetish for chocolate, as Paige likes to abuse by saying I would be as big as a house if not for my excessive amounts of training and high metabolism." I patted his knee under the cloak, "That's really all I can think of right now."

"What about where you got that scar?" he skimmed it again.

I shuddered, "I-I can't tell you. I haven't told anyone straight out. Only Serenity and Aylin really know about the story."

"Then let me be the first you tell," he whispered sweetly and I felt myself caving.

The single moment made me feel a cold chill and then a warm spark in the pit of my stomach immediate following.

"I-"

"Kimmy-chan?" The familiar voice of Kirihara rang out, appearing near the courts and peering around. I quickly pulled the cloak over our heads, exposing my black stockings but since it was dark outside and the cloak was dark, it would be virtually impossible to see it. Or at least I hoped.

"Why are you hiding?" Syusuke mumbled lowly to keep from being caught.

"Because this would be a great predicament for him to find me in," I hissed back. "I'm sitting in another guy's lap under his cloak in the dark, scantily clad and all alone!"

"I thought I heard her voice," Kirihara sighed to himself. "Damn girls and their inability to be found when I was _asked_ to come here. Oh well, it's for her." He shuffled, my body unable to move as I swore he moved closer, "I guess Aikens was right, she must have gone home not feeling good." His lazy footsteps are heard walking off. "I'll just see her tomorrow. Bring soup or something of that sort I guess." He had finally gone and I sighed heavily in relief, the cloak still well over my head. I pulled it to back under my chin again when I was sure the coast was clear.

"That was close-" I glanced above my head after noticing Syusuke's chin was no longer on my shoulder. He was gazing down at me, his eyes open and his mouth in something other than a smile, "Syu...suke?"

I was caught in the moment. His face was slowly moving closer to mine and I do not even know if I was too. Maybe I was moving closer to him and did not realize? Our eyes slowly close as we progress.

Our lips touch. We kissed. It felt, different then when I kissed Kirihara's cheek. It felt- better perhaps?

The two of us part, blushing despite the dark. We both could easily see the discoloration in each other's cheeks.

"Um, S-Sysuske, what time is it?" I questioned nervously, unsure of what really to say. My voice was a sweet whisper and our faces were still less than an inch away.

"Midnight or later." He also had his voice in a low rumble, letting his breath drift over my lips with the nearness of him.

We were silent a few more moments. I was absolutely mesmerized by the beautiful sapphire's he called eyes. They were amazing and I knew it was a gift I would treasure for my entire life.

"I think I need to get home," I coughed just as he was leaning a bit closer again. He stopped and I maneuver up slowly, helping him up. "Thank you for tonight Syusuke-kun. It's been a great time." I hand him back his cloak. He takes it, walking behind me and dropping it over my shoulders again, his hands resting on them.

"So you don't freeze," his silly smile was back on his features, and for once I was glad to see it. It alleviated the tension, "I can't allow a lady to walk the streets alone."

He walked me home, all the way up to my front door, and we stopped at the miniature porch. The whole trek back was a bit awkward for me, but Syusuke seemed as if he accepted what happened and was completely calm about it. He had made a point of moving closer to me each time I tried to secretly step away to distance myself. I was nervous, blushing, and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Thanks again," I gave him his cloak, helping him fasten it around his shoulder and taking my hat from his hands. He had his already on his head once more, "I mean, for everything." I fiddled with the white rose he had given me, stuck in my hat.

"It was my pleasure Kimmy-chan." He placed a hand on my cheek, leaning over and kissing the opposite cheek with his soft lips, "Good night."

"N-Night," I eagerly jumped inside, collapsing against the door and sliding down as soon as it closed.

"Well that was cute," Coach Lilly sauntered in. "You like him, and he likes you! Ah! How sweet!"

"Don't be silly," I laughed, harshly at that. "He's just a friend! And besides, I'm a captain that has to have her team ready for our tournament coming up."

"No you don't right now! There's two days until Christmas Eve and you're going to relax!" She smirked, yanking me to my feet, "Did I fail to mention we're having a huge dinner here at the house? The Regulars at Seishun are invited, along with the Rikkaidai players too. You'll all have so much fun on Christmas eve!" She clapped her hands.

"Oh dear God," I slapped my forehead. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Coach."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
Christmas had always been one of my favored holidays, save the receiving of gifts. Despite this, we invited all of our friends over on Christmas Eve to celebrate and have a nice, home-cooked meal and open presents. Despite their differences, everyone got along pretty well, but it was not until we had started opening our gifts that I realized so many things I should not have. Why did Syusuke continue to surprise me like this?_


	12. XII: Christmas Eve Dinner

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! So I'll give you guys **FOUR UPDATES** today to make up for it. =3 Oh, and read the preview at the bottom of the page. I warned you people! .

**WhiteOokamiKiss:** No! Minor characters aren't really mentionables 24/7. =3 I like how you look at it like that. And I hope you enjoy their Christmas dinner! It's got more fluff, kinda? .  
**midnightstorm111:** Thank you for the review darling! =3

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
**_Christmas Eve Dinner_

"Why do we have to have the dinner at _our_ house?!" Natalie hollered, running around the house with presents in tow.

It was the later part of Christmas Eve and we were expecting all of our friends from Seigaku and Rikkaidai over, or at least most of them. Meaning we had all bought our gifts for them. And guess what? The entire house has a knack for procrastination.

"Shut up and pass me the ribbon!" Tiffany, who was in the living room with the couches and coffee table pushed aside to make room for mounds of wrapping paper and other necessities of wrapping presents, screamed out. Plus boxes upon boxes upon boxes, all empty for waiting gifts were littered throughout the crammed room, "I can't believe we waited _this_ long to wrap!"

The gifts for each other were already wrapped in a huge pile under the tree and sprawled everywhere else. The team would not open their gifts until tomorrow, but we had to have them wrapped before tonight.

"Ai-ya! The world just spun a little!" I screamed a familiar phrase of mine as Paige zoomed by, causing my body to spin in a circle.

I leapt over the couch and into the insanity of the living room, carrying a big amount of white ribbon rimmed in gold and red sparkles. I had bought it just for wrapping my gifts.

I stick the nametags on the presents, shoving them in a huge pile right in the middle of the living room like everyone else was doing. Finally, we finished up the madness and took a moment for peace.

"We're finished!" Aylin pumped her fists exuberantly.

"No, we still have to clean this before the end of the hour and the tennis teams are here." Serenity was motioning around the room to the extra paper, ribbons, boxes, and sliced up pieces of all three.

It was finished in no time, and then we get in groups of two and begin tossing gifts from the middle of the living room to the corner to our partners, who caught them and stuck them under or around the tree. It was a long job, but with all the teams we had it finished fast too.

"Everyone get pretty, now!" Coach Lilly zoomed in, dressed in nice jeans and a white button up shirt, her short hair styled and makeup on her face for once, "Now!"

We filed to our rooms and slammed the doors simultaneously. Serenity and I begin throwing things from our closet to choose from. I finally decided on a sheer gray winter shirt, a nice pair of light blue jeans, and a yellow tank-top with black lace over my long-sleeved one. Serenity simply put on a Japanese-like outfit she found comfortable. It was the black and puffed pants with a white shirt tucked into her waist line loosely, showing her top figure off and quite comfortable.

"All right, we're done," I sighed in relief, putting on only a little mascara and lip balm.

We made our way downstairs, the house seemingly beautiful with the setting sun shining in and illuminating it.

The door was opened and Coach Lilly began welcoming in Yagyuu, Bunta, Kirihara, and Masaharu. Sanada had skipped out, obviously. I did not expect him to come when he found out Seigaku was here as well. Jackal must not have been able to come either, for he was blissfully absent. I do not even hang out with that other member much, the creepy brown-haired one, so his named escaped me for the moment.

"Masaharu!" I leaped from the last step of the stairs and literally attacked him with a hug. He grinned, squeezing back proficiently.

"Kimmy-chan!"

"I haven't seen you since the Christmas Holidays started!" I am pulled off by Bunta, who nearly killed me with a squeeze to my shoulders. Yagyuu had the decency to let my feet touch the ground before giving me a friendly side-hug. Kirihara grappled the hardest out of the Rikkaidai players though, and I found myself out of breath already.

"Hello," Serenity spoke up from the back. "Let's go to the living room while they wait for the Seigaku team."

We sifted into the living room, sprawling around on the arranged couches. We had moved everything back to the rightful places long before our guests arrived.

"Holy cow! All the presents!" Bunta pops his bubble-gum. "You have a living room full of presents!"

"A corner actually. It's hard buying for so many people. Our Dean continues to dip into the school's funds for us, or his personal funds. We aren't really sure."

Harmony flew over the couch and attacked Bunta with a hug, "Bunta-kun!"

"Harmony!" He hugged the living daylights out of her. The next person to fly over a couch was Tiffany, who tackled Masaharu from the couch and onto the floor, sitting on him and grinning.

"Ha! I got you that time!"

"We're tied on surprises then!" He folded his arms with a grin. "It's seven-to-seven now."

"You just wait and I'll get you again before the night's over!" she smiled, jumping off him and pulling him up. They had a game going ever since they met of who could surprise who the most. They had restarted it countless times, from losing count.

"Thanks for bringing me soup the other day," I beamed at Kirihara.

He scratched his head, "Too bad you left the dance. I would have actually danced if you really wanted to."

"Darn it! Now I really do wish I hadn't left," I laughed, rubbing his hair. I felt bad that I was lying to him, but it was necessary right now.

"Everyone's here that's coming!" Trinity bounded into the room, the Seigaku Regulars behind her. Kaidoh, Syusuke, Ryoma, Tezuka, Kikumaru, Inui, and Momo were here. Oishi and Kawamaru must have not been able to show up. Sakuno was with them since she had been invited and amazingly enough, she did not have Tomoka with her.

"KIMMY-CHAN!" Kikumaru bounds over the couch and tackles me as Tiffany had Masaharu. "HUG-BUDDIES!"

"Eek! Kiku-"

"EIJI!"

"Eiji! Get off me!" I laughed, squeezing him back.

"Okies," he jumped off, helping me to my feet.

"Let's go monsters! Time to eat dinn-a!" Coach Lilly skipped to the kitchen as everyone watched her, a sweat drop on all our heads. We followed her without a word and sat at the tables.

We had taken about four fold-out tables, plus the large dining room table, and put them together to make more than enough room. A table cloth concealed the tables and where they were put together though, if only to look a bit nicer.

I sat at the opposite end of the table as Coach Lilly, both of us at the heads. My team had forced me into the seat and took their respective places nearby. The Rikkaidai team was on the opposite side as the Seigaku and our friends were scattered about to fit. That meant nine people were on each side of the table, plus Coach and I.

"Chow down!" She began shoveling food on her plate, and soon the entire table had gone wild on the delicious meal that had been spread out before us.

A rule in our house: grab food or do without. Our team had a tendency to be quite ravenous for a pack of girls, and we had occasionally fight over the last roll or such.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

The dinner ended with little or no complications. Yes, the usual arguments over food were in place, but we still enjoyed our time.

"I guess we can open gifts tonight," Coach Lilly sighed as she saw the gifts the teams had brought with them, her guilty side taking over. Plus, Trinity and Harmony were begging like little kids. "Just get away from me! I'll be in my room blaring music and working on some things. Vipers, don't open any gifts from anyone other than the teams. You can open them from each other when everyone leaves and the ones from other people in the morning." She exited to her downstairs room.

"I have to be getting home," Sakuno smiled shyly. "I'm sorry." She handed us our gifts, asking us to open them. We each do and find monogrammed ribbons. They all had our first initial on them in a various color, since the ribbon colors varied. We hug her and give her our gifts before she left so she could open them at home.

Ryoma, who was walking her home, gave us the gifts from him. It was a gallon of his favorite drink he had gotten us absolutely hooked on. We hand him his gifts, also agreeing to open them at home. They left with fond farewells and quick footsteps.

"All right, here comes the long and fun part," Paige giggled. "Everyone move all presents to the living room!" Everyone followed her orders, and soon we were all sprawled across the living room floor, a mound of presents from the Seigaku and Rikkaidai teams on the table. "Geez! That's a lot of presents!"

"I love Christmas," my eyes were sparkling. Okay, I hated gifts on my birthday, but Christmas was a special occasion! "Okay, who wants to pass out gifts?"

"Me!" Trinity ran out of the nearest room, dressed in a cute and girly Santa outfit. We laughed, holding our sides, our stomachs, and prayed the food did not come back up in our mirth, "Sit, sit, sit Captain Kimmy!" She pushed me between Kirihara and Masaharu on a couch. Trinity quickly sorted all the gifts into piles according to names. First up was Natalie.

She received gifts from the Seigaku players only, since the Rikkaidai did not really know her. She tore into her gifts and reveled in them, loving every last one. Next was Harmony. She received gifts from mainly the Rikkaidai team, since they were her friends. She did receive a few gifts from Inui and Momo though.

After her was Aylin. She was given things from all the Seigaku players and from Kirihara, since he knew I loved my little sister and did know her pretty well. She had a pleasant array of presents. Tiffany was given the gifts next. She received them from Rikkaidai and then a few from Momoshiro and Syusuke. After her is Trinity herself, who just could not wait any longer. The Seigaku Regulars had gotten her gifts, along with Bunta. Of course, he had given her candy which she _did not_ need.

After her is Paige. I was scared of this one actually, since she was pretty good friends with both teams. Rikkaidai gave her smaller gifts though. From Bunta she received more candy. Kirihara gave her a small bracelet to go with her rainbow stockings and Yagyuu gave her a matching pair of hoop earrings. Masaharu, all ways the jokester, gave her a damnable top hat and magic wand. She loved it the most, I think. Tezuka, whom had been decently awkward around her, as she did him, gave her a bunch of lilies and a stuffed animal. Syusuke thought the idea of a certificate for more candy at a local store sufficed and Kikumaru gave her the exact same. They had not planned ahead, not at all! Inui, thinking he was sweet in doing so, gave her a whole package of his special energy juice. She smiled, trying to hide a gag effectively and failing. Kaidoh bought her a stuffed snake, which fitted. Momoshiro got her a necklace that had a big 'P' on it.

Next it was my turn. I didn't want to open some of the gifts, but I was forced to. Like, for instance, Inui's doom present. I had already pegged what I would find inside.

I tear into Inui's, finding the juice he had given Paige. I set it aside, thanking each person as I go, regardless of whether it was poison or not. Next was Masaharu, whom had finally gotten me that oriental fan he was promising. Bunta, as he had promised, bought me a HUGE chocolate bunny that came to my knees, completely solid chocolate. I nearly cried when I hugged him. Yagyuu gave me a little backpack that had the head of Kyo Sohma, one of my favorite anime characters on it. Tezuka gave me a simple set of black tennis balls and Kaidoh gave me a pair of black wrist guards. Momo handed off a sweatband to accompany the guards and balls. Kikumaru, one of my best friends, gave me something I just had to laugh at. It was a cute but short skirt that had a red studded belt with it. I just start cracking up.

"This is really short, you realize?"

"It'll look good on your cute butt!" he grinned as I hit him with the nearest couch pillow.

I had two gifts to go. Kirihara's, whom I opened happily, was a bear that came up to my waist. It was holding a cute tennis racket and was in a tennis uniform, a cap on its head. Best of all was it was black with silver clothing.

"Ah! Thank you Akaya!" I grappled him, knowing this probably cost a good amount of money. It was, after all, a huge bear.

I finally get to the last gift, Syusuke's. The last gift he had given me for my late birthday nearly made me cry and I had already uploaded more pictures to it, some of which had us in it and other people. I was handed a small box this time though, eyes blinking.

"There's not a million boxes are there inside this one right?"

"No, I couldn't fit them."

I carefully opened it and gasp. It was a beautiful necklace on a silver chain. It had an old charm, a bit Victorian even. The charm on it was a little silver locket that had a cursive 'K' written across the metalwork.

"Thank you Syusuke!" I snatched him up and hugged for all I was worth, adoring the gift immediately.

Serenity was the last girl to go, seeing as we had all opened ours. She received things from both Rikkaidai and Seigaku.

Bunta gave her a lollipop to 'cheer her up', as he said, and Masaharu gave her a t-shirt with 'I know I'm better than you' written across it. I laughed with her at that. Kirihara simply gave her a set of tennis balls while Yagyuu gave her an entire collection of books. She smiles warmly at him, since she'd been wanting this series for a while. Syusuke gave her a little stuffed cat and Tezuka gave her a certificate to the nearest book store, which him and Momoshiro had gotten as a joint gift. Inui gave her his nasty energy juice and Kaidoh also gave her a stuffed snake. Kikumaru, on the other hand, gave her a little stuffed kitten.

"I think you might like her!" he gave a cat-like grin, "Do you like it? Her name is Kiki."

"I love it," she kissed his cheek sweetly in return.

The guys get their gifts next. They were all fairly nice, though it showed who the greater of the friends were with people when they opened their presents. For instance, I had given nicer gifts to Syusuke and Kirihara and of course, my Hug-Buddy.

"It's been long enough everyone," Coach Lilly scurried into the room. "It's around midnight and I can't play the Santa act until everyone's gone and my girls are dead asleep."

The guys get up, Rikkaidai saying their goodbyes first. I kissed Kirihara's cheek, thanking him again for the stuffed animal. He only blushed and thanked me for his gift, then hurried off with his friends. Next is the Seigaku team, all of which are shown off fondly as they bundle up in their clothing again. It was freezing outside and hard to believe a few days earlier I had been walking around in a skimpy costume.

"Thank you so much for the locket, Syusuke," I blushed, feeling a bit awkward again since I was alone in the hallway with him. Everyone was saying their farewells outside, but I was not stupid enough to go out in the cold. "It was really sweet of you."

"You deserve it Kimmy-chan." That smile that annoyed me so was not that painful at this point in time. I must have gotten used to it, yeah that was it.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, letting the gesture linger a second longer than I expected. I returned the favor by leaning up and giving his nose one as a thank you. We both laughed, red dancing on our cheeks. When had it come to this with _him_ of all people?

"I'll see you on Monday, Syusuke." I blush profusely as I walk him all the way to the gate where all the other girls were.

He immediately turns, his lips brushing against my knuckles after he picking the hand up. He swiveled and walked off with a, "Good night."

"Ooh!" All the girls mocked playfully.

"Shut up," they could probably see I was tomato red. "Get in the house and go to bed. I want to open our gifts in the morning really early when 'Santa' comes."

"Fine," they groaned, hurrying up to their beds.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
NixxH has formally decided that from this moment on, if one wants a 'sneak peek' or 'preview' for the chapter-to-come, they will review the chapter and she will PM it to them. Terribly sorry for this, but it was warned._


	13. XIII: Uniforms

**Chapter Thirteen:**  
_Uniforms_

"Wake up! Wake up! Merry Christmas!" Coach Lilly barged in our room with a megaphone, hollering and waking the two of us with a start. Serenity and I fall from our beds, "Presents!"

"Presents!" we screamed, running as best we can and shedding the tangling blankets as we sprinted. The other girls were hurrying down the stairs as well, cluttering the walkway to a point it was almost comical.

We barged into the living room and see gifts from 'Santa' in enormous boxes. Santa was really the Dean and Coach Lilly, obviously.

"Open your gifts from each other first," she ordered as soon as she made it past the wriggling bodies into the living room.

We listened only long enough for her to holler, "Go!" As soon as Coach screamed that one single word, we literally dived head first into the presents and search for one's that had our names scribbled across them.

I opened all mine and placed them aside, hugging my friends respectably after each one. Finally they finished up all of theirs, though the funniest one was probably the fact I gave Paige a tight t-shirt that was rainbow exactly like her stockings.

"Now for your gifts from Santa. Everyone sit down and I'll hand them to you." Coach had put them all on the coffee table, boxes about a foot tall and large rectangles at that. After we were all seated, she handed our gifts and ordered us not to open them until we were allowed too, "Ready, open them! Just don't tear in them like maniacs."

We begin ripping into packages, getting to the final box and yanking lids off.

To say I was surprised would be grossly underestimating the expression on my face. Before me, in this heavy box, was my new uniform, from a racket to shoes.

"Oh my God!" Natalie held up the sweat suit of the Harrix Vipers. It was a lot like the Seigaku Regulars, except they were black with red collars and red stripes where the Seigaku blue was. Also, our nicknames were on the back in cursive and beautiful red lettering. "They're gorgeous!" She, being an add-in along with Trinity and Harmony, had never been given any type of uniform from our school whereas we had our old Harrix sets.

Natalie's nickname, _Cheri_, was there. I had _Serpent_, Tiffany had _Mamba_, Serenity had _Cobra_, Paige had _Asp_, Harmony was _Flash_ and Trinity was _Thrice_, and Aylin had _Python_.

"Look!" Paige waved up our white shorts, black stripes down the sides.

"No, look at this!" Tiffany was holding our playing shirts up, which were white with black stripes where the Seigaku had blue and had red collars. Her nickname was initialed on the back in red, bold, curving also had our logo for Harrix on the front over the left breast in black. Our real first names were scrawled in neat red cursive under the logos.

"No this!" Aylin snatched up our white skirts with black stitching; short and tight black spandex short shorts we wore under aforementioned articles.

"This!" I marvel at our beautiful new white sneakers, in our favorite brands and shining with black laces. They also had black ankle socks to play in.

I had my Pumas, whereas Serenity and Natalie had their Converse Sneakers. Paige, Aylin, and Tiffany had their Nikes. Trinity and Harmony had their Fila Torneos, and so forth.

"No, this!" Harmony grinned, tossing up her black duffel bag with red straps. It had her nickname on hers in red cursive, whereas everyone whom had a long nickname had their names on it.

I had _The Scarlet Serpent_, Serenity was _The Black Cobra_, Paige was _The Golden Asp_, Tiffany was _The Emerald Mamba_, and Aylin was _The Sapphire Python_. The other girls had short nicknames, already named.

"They even gave us headbands and wristbands or wrist guards!" Trinity picked up the sterling white ones. I would be the only one that stood out with my black set, though that was completely fine in my book.

"Thank you so much Coach Lilly!" We leapt at her, smothering our beloved Coach with a tight hug. She had been so kind as to help the Dean pick out the perfect uniforms. They suited us so... remarkably well.

"No problem, no problem!" She laughs, pushing us off after hugging back. "You girls have to look good after all. We weren't sure if we should get skirts or shorts so we just settled with both. Beware, our tennis budget will be down for the next few years for uniforms, but we'll have these bad boys for playing in!"

"Heck yeah!" We were smiling constantly, the sun still invisible and the night noises sounding in our ears. I was ecstatic of the presents, adoring them. Our uniforms were perfection and made me so eager for the upcoming tournament now, more so than before. The rackets were even covered in new racket carriers!

"Now, mind you, none of you are allowed to wear anything besides the sneakers and use the rackets. It's only to break them in though, so try not to destroy them too much."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now go back to bed. I'll make sure no one comes over to bother you girls unless they're really important," she grinned. "Breakfast in the morning."

Without another word, we head up to our rooms to sleep. The shock of the new uniforms, though amazing enough, were not enough to distract us from sleep. We had probably all been asleep between an hour and two when we were forced to go see our Santa-presents.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Was that Paige I just saw walk by with Tezuka?" Tiffany was looking off in the distance towards the exit. I was sitting on the usual merry-go-round in the public park nearest our house, idly spinning it back and forth with my toes. It was not all that close, but it was not far away either.

Bunta, Masaharu, Kirihara, and Yagyuu, our normal Rikkaidai buddies, were with Tiffany, Serenity, Harmony, and me in the park, just relaxing. School began again tomorrow and we had been blessed with snow on Christmas. It was still cold, but the snow was gone. The tournament was in the end of January and early of February. Supposedly it would be warmer by then and it was okay to deal with the cold in the game since it would help with the sweating and the heat of things.

Besides, it would branch out over three months total, one of the lengthiest tournaments I had ever experienced, though I assumed it was due to so many being in school still. I could feel the tension slowly easing closer, knowing that soon we would have friends for enemies on the court. I was frightened by the idea of losing them, knowing how competitive both me and my team were in the 'middle of war,' so to speak.

"I knew they were dating!" I clapped my hands. "And remember, it's _Niji_ not Paige. Stupid Kikumaru, Syusuke, and Momo for giving her that damnable nickname. Rainbow, of all things."

"Yeah, they began calling Trinity, _Rini_. It means something like 'little bunny' or such," Harmony rolled her eyes. "It definitely suits my sister. To a fucking tee, even."

"Yeah, and Aylin is _Sorano_, which is something about 'of the sky' or something. I still don't get that one," I shrugged. The aspect of it was entertaining at best, but had lost its allure long ago.

"Ha, Natalie was named _Leiko_. It means 'arrogant'," Tiffany laughed to herself. "Fits perfectly too, if you ask me."

"The Seigaku Regulars gave them Japanese nicknames?" Bunta popped up, sitting on the merry-go-round with me. He was the only one on it besides Harmony and Tiffany. Serenity and Yagyuu was on a bench not but four feet from us and Masaharu and Kirihara were sitting on the little border to the wood shavings around the playground device.

"Yup."

"We should give all of you nicknames then!" Masaharu grins.

"Nothing mean," Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Of course not!"

"Then have a go at it," I leaned back nonchalantly, glancing up at the blue skies. "Who's naming who?"

"We'll name all of them together!" Bunta and Masaharu dragged Yagyuu and Kirihara to a little group, all of them collaborating on something we really did find unnecessary.

The girls watched quietly, occasionally laughing at something they did in their huddle.

"It looks kind of wrong from this perspective," Harmony snickered.

I joined in, "Their huddling looks wrong from ANY perspective."

"Done!" They go back to their original seats, grinning wickedly.

"I want to say Harmony's!" Bunta bounced in his seat. "You're now _Sachiko_, which means 'happiness'."

"Yeah!" She smirked and hugs him.

"You, Tiffany-" Masaharu, the closest person she was friends with in Rikkaidai, spoke, "-are now _Hisa_, which means 'enduring'."

Yagyuu turns to Serenity with his legs crossed, "Serenity, you're now _Taka_. It means 'dutiful'." She nodded in agreement, looking up from the book she was nose-deep in.

"And you, Kimmy, are now named _Keina_. It means 'zealous, awe-worthy, and reverence'," Kirihara smirked and I returned the silly grin. He knew I would like it...

"Awesome!" We all laugh together. "Hey, we have to get going." Serenity and I stand up, "We need to finally sort out our presents and get them put up." We each give our goodbyes and began to walk off with Tiffany and Harmony in tow.

"Hard to believe the fact we'll be attacking them on the courts soon," Harmony grumbled, walking in front into the house, soon breaking apart as we all split to our respective rooms. She was right, after all.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

Serenity and I were in our room with the door closed. We had music blaring from the laptop as Serenity cleaned up her side of the bedroom, adding a few posters and things she had gotten for Christmas. I was busy arranging my things respectively. Harmony and Trinity had given me _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ bed sheets, which were already on my bed. In other words, I loved them.

I picked up the giant stuffed bear from Kirihara, grinning at it's little tennis attire. Curling up on the bed, legs crossed, I cradled the creature with all my might.

"I wonder if this necklace is real silver," I fiddled with it, leaning my back against the wall. "The locket is beautiful."

"Have you put any pictures in it yet?" Serenity doesn't turn to look at me, only continues to jab her Bleach wall-hanging with a nail.

"No, not right now," I shrugged.

"I suppose it is real. Aren't you allergic to fake silver?"

"Oh, right," I let my forehead crease. "I feel bad. This must have cost him a small fortune."

"Probably not so much so," she smiled back at me. "Don't worry about it. You gave him that nice ring, didn't you?"

"Yeah well-"

"Who did you spend more on, Kirihara or Syusuke?" She meant the fact I got both of them rings for being my friends.

"The same," I shrugged once more.

The door opened after a knock sounds, a head peeking in. "Hello!"

"Hello Syusuke!" I beamed at him as he walked in. I held my arms up and move the bear, grinning. He stepped into my arms for a warm hug, though not nearly with the deadly voracity my bear once withstood.

_Every time I saw him I thought of that night._

"Tezuka just arrived with Paige," he released me and helps me idle off the bed, pulling my hand towards the door. "Let's go watch Kikumaru pester her."

We scurried towards her room and caught a glimpse of her pecking Tezuka's cheek. I yanked him away from the door and down the corner of the hallway, eyes wide.

"I knew it!" I triumphantly cheered to myself.

"I'm sure he saw as well," he meant Kikumaru. I maneuvered back into the hallway just soon enough to see Kikumaru jump Natalie for a bag of gumdrops and go flying down the stairs.

"You did kiss his cheek," I leaned against the door frame of Paige's room soon after the little scene, though waited for Tezuka to exit. "So, what's up between you two? We've noticed the awkwardness." Syusuke stepped up beside me with his reassuring smile.

"Where's Devil-Boy?"

"Sanada had practice with them," I sighed, disappointed that none of the Rikkaidai team could come over with us. "Syusuke came over with Kiku-"

"EIJI!"

"How the heck does he hear from an entirely different floor?" I murmured, twitching. "Back on subject, what's up between you two?"

"Nothing!" She seemed flushed and as fast as she said that was enough for even an idiot to figure out the situation.

Both Syusuke and I snickered to ourselves as she flipped us off.

"So defensive!" I hold my hands up in mock-surrender. "Geez!" I lightly latch onto Syusuke's arm and drag him from the room. "They're so dating."

"ARE NOT!" A piece of candy hits the back of my head, so I turn and snatch it from the floor. I quickly open the butterscotch and pop it in my mouth to her annoyance.

"They aren't, you know." He sat with me on my bed, across from me against the foot-board, whereas I took up the wall.

"I know, but I love messing with her." Serenity was not in the room and the door was closed. The music was a dull hum in the background. I did not like being alone with him anymore, if only because it felt awkward. He was still an amazing friend, thus I tried to ignore memories, "You know, soon we won't be the greatest of friends, right?"

He pats my knee, "We won't stop being friends because of something like a tournament."

"I become more... well more competitive. Meaning I might not be the nicest of people to be around," I smiled, despite myself.

He shook his head, refusing to argue. "Oh, I forgot!" He tugged a photo album out of his bag. "I brought this in case you wanted to look at it."

"Sure." I scoot against the wall my bed was against, Syusuke sitting beside me and flipping it open.

He really was an amazing photographer.

"Wow, these are great." Each page held a new surprise. Everything from friends, to animals, to plants, and even sceneries were in the book, all photographed by or of Syusuke.

For instance that sequence of photo's with me and him were there. Some were of Kikumaru and some were of Seigaku, and there was never a duplicate throughout the book. There were a few really good ones with me in there, some just of myself and some of my team or members of the team even.

"I remember this one!" It was me up in a tree with the picture taken from below of my waist and up, a somber smile on my face. "I nearly attacked you after you took it."

"Yes," he chuckled.

"I'm bored," I sighed, leaning further against the wall and slouching. "There's nothing to do now that I've sorted through all the gifts. Tomorrow school starts again."

"You know, Kimmy-chan, you don't have to be so awkward around me," he said exactly what I did not want to discuss. Of course he would read me like an open book, being a certified genius and so forth.

I blushed angrily, "S-Sorry. I didn't think it was that noticeable."

"It was because of the night of the dance," he did not ask, he stated. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"No! O-Of course not!" Since when did I turn into a stuttering fool? "I guess it's just... weird."

"Because we kissed."

"Shh!" I slap a hand over his mouth, looking at the door suspiciously. This house was known for eavesdroppers, "Don't be so loud."

"You're ashamed and wish it wouldn't have happened," he pried my hand from his mouth easily.

"N-No!" I gasped, eyes wide and sincerely afraid he would be upset with me. "I mean, I'm not ashamed and-" I stopped, unable to properly put my thoughts into words, "Listen Syusuke, we're both intelligent, and you should know how I feel in this situation. Yes, I'm embarrassed to talk about it, but I'm just like that," I grumbled unhappily, a sad look on my face. "If you find it foolish about the way I'm acting, then I'm sorry. I can't help but feel awkward around you. It's not every day a moment like that happens."

I mean, I was sitting a handsome boy's lap, a friend and a rival tennis player no less, in the middle of the night, _alone_. We were in the tennis courts and wrapped up together to keep warm. It was a beautiful December night, and we were hiding from another boy that was looking for me. We had escaped a crowded dance just to get away from all the calamity going on. We kissed under the stars with the dark moonlight shining on the courts, my one true home. It was close to perfect.

"I understand," he agreed softly.

"I'm sorry," I elbowed his side a little. "We're friends, after all. Something like a kiss can't come between us."

"Of course not. Now tell your dear friend on whether you like Kirihara Akaya," he nudged me back and I felt my heart stop.

"Oh ha, ha," I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my discomfort and probably failing. "And why would I tell you?"

"Because I know the answer."

"Yeah right," I once again rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Prove it. What do I feel for Akaya then huh, Genius?"

"It's obvious he likes you." He had to be blunt about it, huh? I hated that part. "But you don't like him the same way, do you? You treat him as the best friend and not the boyfriend. Even the little brother."

"I don't really take to guys younger than me," I admitted, absolutely ashamed of this matter. Love was not about age, but I really could not justify why I had no feelings of a romantic inclination towards Kirihara. Any other girl in my position would have developed them a long time ago, "But you know what's scary, you're exactly right."

He pokes the tip of my nose. "I told you I knew. Now admit it."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, you won't get this back." He holds up the chocolate bunny from Bunta, one of his arms already gone from my sporadic spurts of depravation.

"How'd you get that?!" I hollered, trying to take it but he held me back with his free hand. "All right, fine! I don't like Kirihara Akaya as anything more than a best friend or brother. Now let me have my bunny!"

Once that was out in the open, he handed the bunny back and I shoved it under the bed where no one could see it. I did not want certain ladies to skim off _my_ chocolate when I was not around, after all.

"Fujiku! It's time to go!" Kikumaru skipped in, hugging me. "Bye Kimmy-chan!"

"Bye Eiji!" I snuggled him back then turned to deliver a hug to Syusuke. "Nice talking to you Syusuke. See you at school tomorrow." The moment I heard the front door close, Serenity decided it was alright to enter our room once more. "Thanks for leaving me alone with him after what happened, you prick!"

She smiled a sly one, her eyes still apathetic, "You're welcome." Without giving another word to my boiling face, she crawled beneath her blankets and single-handedly ended our conversation.

I should suffocate her!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. XIV: Burning

**Chapter Fourteen:  
**_Burning_

"Only three days till the tournament begins!" Tiffany shudders visibly from excitement. "_I can't wait!_"

"Yeah, but tensions are already running high. Just think how they'll be whenever we actually begin, especially with living at a rival school," I ran a nervous hand through my tangled hair.

"Hey, at least we get to finally play and show our top skills!" Natalie was walking to my right.

Paige scoffed, "Yeah, I've noticed our classmates and even some of the tennis players that aren't Regulars think we're hacks."

"How the hell are we hacks when we're the top in all of the U.S.?" Aylin smacked her forehead dramatically, giving noncommittal jibes beneath her breath.

"Fucking boneheads," Harmony, her usual foul mouth shining through, spat. "They're belittling our country! I should-"

"Do nothing," I threw my hands behind my head. "Just let things progress. There's three days and then you can prove them wrong on Monday."

"Where is Serenity?" Trinity, finally noticing the absence of our resident genius both on and off the court, blinks.

"She went home early to cook. It should be good since she's intelligent and all, you know," Paige grinned. "I've never seen her cook or tasted any food she made for that matter. I know Kimmy can't cook. She burns even her cookies!"

"Tezuka," I speak that one word with a silent threat, and a glare was given simultaneously from the little blonde.

It had been another month since Christmas. Yes, the awkwardness had slacked up between Syusuke and I, and Kirihara and I had been getting into more fights. It seemed that the tension was getting to us, knowing we would be rivals soon.

But the biggest news was that our little _Niji_, or Rainbow Stockings, was dating the captain of the Seigaku Regulars, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Paige had been acting awkward around him ever since the costume dance, as I had to Syusuke, but their relationship propelled faster than even my _friendship_ did.

"We're home!" I screamed into the house.

"Oh thank God!" Coach Lilly came running to the door with smoke following her, looking frazzled. "She can't cook! She's burning all the food she tries to cook! Someone go help her!"

"I will," Paige bravely volunteered and sauntered into the kitchen. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE KITCHEN?! IT'S LIKE A DEATH ZONE IN HERE! AH!"

"I think I'm going to go watch television!" I laughed nervously, running towards the living room to avoid being sucked into helping what was sure to be a disaster waiting to happen, if not one already.

"Me too!" Aylin and the rest of the girls followed suit, far away from where the kitchen was and the death threats being spewed from it. I flipped on the television to find some random anime on the screen, though we could not understand it. We sat and watched it quietly while the chaos of the kitchen continued as it was, pretending to know what the characters were saying.

"Remind me to go easier on Paige." I was wide-eyed as I heard crashing pots and possibly bodies from the other room, louder than a shotgun. "She's a brave soul that just leaped into the line of fire."

"Yeah," they agreed fearfully.

"I never would have thought that Serenity, the smartest person I've ever met, could do a task wrong without meaning to!" Tiffany was in mortal shock. "It's weird and makes me feel suddenly vulnerable. The world is not right, I tell you!"

"Definitely," Aylin and I chimed, having known her the longest besides Paige and Tiffany. The other three ignored us, indulged in the violent battle being displayed on the screen.

"KIMMY! COME HERE!" Paige's monstrous voice bellowed.

I was wide-eyed, "I've never been scared of her before, but I think today might be a first." I ambled into the kitchen just as Coach Lilly glided out and pats me on the shoulder, a look of pity etched on her round face. As I entered, the two turn to glare at me.

"Taste this!" Paige holds up a spoonful of awful looking liquid. I was sick just thinking about having to smell it, let alone _eat_ it.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes or else you go hungry."

"I'd sooner starve!" I swiveled around to leave but see Serenity stood in the doorway, completely eradicating any hope of escape.

"If you try to leave, I'll force you to eat it," Paige snarled. It was funny seeing her and Serenity in frilly aprons, though. It was the only light in these dark times, I feared.

"Bring it!" I pushed at Serenity, but then run backwards towards the windows. Paige pushed off from the table, in turn throwing me away from the window. I finally just grab the spoon and swallow the liquid, tears crawling into my eyes and throat burning. "There! BLECK! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Told you!" Paige glared at Serenity. "Everything doesn't have to be perfect when cooking! Geez!"

The blonde backed up, leaning against the counter. But it wasn't the counter...

It was the stove.

A burning smell catches my nose. Both Serenity and I look towards Paige, who was staring around and sniffing the black smoke as it simmered up around her.

"It smells like someone's clothes are on fire."

"OH MY GOD! PAIGE, YOU'RE ON FIRE!" I hollered, panic evident in my voice and waving my hands.

"AHHH!" She was in hysterics by now, followed shortly by Serenity's chilling screams.

The fire had caught her apron and spread up the back of her layered shirts. I quickly snatched up the detachable faucet nozzle from the sink and spray out the fire just as it was about to lick at her skin.

The girls ran in and stare in shock. Paige was in tears and scared, wiping sweat from her head, quivering violently.

"That was close."

"Oh my God," they were whispering while staring at her, and I noticed later than any _why_.

"What?" she brushed at her hair to get rid of the soot collected, and half of it falls out. "Huh?" She saw the mounds of hair that had been burned off, choked, and ran from the room, bawling her eyes out.

She had been growing her beautiful hair out for years and now more than half of it was gone. Once past her butt, it was probably now barely below her shoulders, if even that.

"Paige!" I hurried after her as the others are left to finish up the kitchen tasks on my call. I banged on her door, closed and locked behind her. "Paige let me in!"

"No! My hair looks horrible! I refuse! Why me?"

"NOW, DAMN IT!" I was growling, not caring if Coach Lilly heard my swearing. She would understand, I hoped. "OPEN THIS GOD FORSAKEN DOOR!"

"NO!" She was right on the other side of the door too, her tears evident by her retching voice. "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Paige, please?" I begged under my breath, "Just open the door."

After a few long minutes of nothing but silences, the door creaked open, "What?"

I pushed it open the rest of the way and moved in. She had already thrown her jacket on, hood over her head and shadowing her demolished hair.

"Paige, it can't be that bad," I ambled towards her, as if approaching a cornered animal that very well might pounce.

"Speak for yourself! All your beautiful and long hair wasn't burned off your head by a freak cooking accident!" she spat, glaring a gaze so wicked it made me cringe. She never acted like this, which showed the degree of anger experienced.

I moved the hood from her head with tentative fingers and see I was right. It was just below her shoulders and frayed at the ends, alive but fried from the damaging element.

"It's fixable," I smiled sincerely. "COACH LILLY!"

"Yes?" the woman called, peeking her head into the doorway.

"Can you fix her hair?" I motioned to a still-crying Paige.

"Of course I can sweetie. NO ONE IS ALLOWED UPSTAIRS FOR THE NEXT HOUR!" Coach hollered down the staircase. "Come into the bathroom with me. You too Kimmy since you're already up here. Moral back up and support I suppose." She steered us into the little room and forced Paige to sit on the toilet.

"Don't worry, it'll look fine," I whispered reassuringly, but an idea was forming in my head. "I'll get my hair cut off too! That way we'll both have short hair. It'll draw attention away from just you, that way you don't have to deal with all the people at school asking about it as much. They'll think we did it on purpose, you know. Coach, can you cut mine-"

"No," Paige sniffled. "We both don't need to suffer like this. I can deal with short hair. I had it before, and I'll just have to grow it back out again. Don't cut your hair Kimmy."

"A-All right." Her attitude was depressing, but how else would a girl that loved her locks as much as Paige react when something like _this_ had happened? "Cheer up emo kid. Don't make me start quoting Dane Cook!"

She cracked a pained smile through the mask of tears. Nonetheless, Coach Lilly hurried up the trimming and gave her some cute bangs that were choppy and over her eye to one side.

"See! It looks good!"

Paige hesitantly stood from the chair, eyes fixated on the mirror. Noticing a set of matching, pumpkin hair-ties- Halloween was her favor holiday- on the counter and uncaring as to the rightful owner, I fixed the blonde's shorter hair into a set of low ponytails on either side. With their current length, the spiked out and honestly looked rather cute, in my opinion.

"Adorable!" I grinned playfully, patting her shoulders. "And the pumpkins make you look as scary as you really are when you're angry! I swear you sounded like a demon!"

"Shut up!" She was smiling again, a good sign. Her tears were gone, though still stained her face. "Thanks a lot Coach."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she coos, waving a hand around. "Next time, we'll let you cook instead of Serenity all right?"

"Yeah." Coach left the bathroom. "Thanks Kimmy. You know, for making me realize it was stupid to cry over my hair."

"Nah, it wasn't stupid," I sighed and handed her a chocolate rabbit arm from my pocket, wrapped in tin foil. "Here, it's good for the soul. You've been growing your hair out as long as I have, if not longer. I don't blame you for crying. I'd cry too, but I would cut it off if it made you feel better."

"No, just keep your hair as it is." She bit into the chocolate bar, eyes lightening if only a little. "Let's go back downstairs. They're all probably worried about me."

"Only if you want to," I ambled with her down the stairs. The girls were all milling around, cleaning the kitchen and getting everything spotless, obviously for Paige to feel better.

They stopped when they saw us, and a deafening silence rang as they soaked her new look in. She really looked so different with her hair short, but no one dared to voice anything negative.

"Paige, your hair looks really cool!" Trinity bravely tried, smiling innocently. She really was as sweet as could be.

"Thanks," Paige smiled sadly in response.

"I'm sorry," Serenity steps forward, the guiltiest frown on her features. "It's my fault for being a horrible cook. You wouldn't have been in the kitchen otherwise."

"No, I shouldn't have leaned against the stove," Paige forced a laugh, though all knew it was fake. "It was my mistake. Don't worry about it Serenity." Nonetheless, she must not have blamed Serenity, for she moved forward and hugged the darker-haired girl.

"I have an idea!" Aylin broke the building tension in the room. "How about we chow down on ice cream in our pajamas in the dark living room and watch movies all night? It's Friday and the tournament is on Monday!"

"So for the next two days I'm giving all of us time off," I grinned as they all stare in awe. I never gave them time off before games. Usually it was non-stop practice.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Kimmy?" Tiffany waved a hand in front of me.

I scoffed, turning my head and swatting it away with my eyes closed, "Don't think I'm going soft! I'm only giving you this time off because all the other rivals from around the world are going to be here and will probably be crowding up the public courts around the area. We should evaluate their skills and relax at the same time."

...

"SHE'S GOT A HEART!" Aylin launched herself at forward in a manic hug. "I KNEW IT WAS IN THERE SOMEWHERE SIS! I JUST KNEW YOU HAD A HEART! I owe you money Tiffany. I LOVE YOU KIMMY!"

"Get off me," I growled, a giant sweat drop on my head. "Let's just watch movies and relax this weekend okay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. XV: Tournament Time

**Chapter Fifteen:  
**_Tournament Time_

"_Oh mercy me, God bless catastrophe!_" I sing along cheerfully.

"How can you be so calm?" Kikumaru was worrying himself into the shakes as I practically danced down the hallways. "WE HAVE THE TOURNAMENT DRAWINGS TODAY!"

"That's the reason she's so happy," Serenity glides beside him, smiling a bit. "She adores tennis and competitions so much this is going to be like a field day for her, even if it is only finding out who we're playing against."

"It's scary, seeing her like this," he points out. "I've never seen her dance or spin down the hallways."

"Where's Paige?" Tezuka appeared, questioning Serenity as I skip back towards her.

"She decided to stay home today. She'll be at the tournament drawings this afternoon," Serenity informed, my smile causing her to wince at the voracity of it.

"Just five more minutes and school is let out early for the first day of the tournament!"

No tennis players participating in the tournament had seventh period today, which meant that my team was off as soon as the bell rang for lunch to begin. Instead we had to go to another building to get our names drawn for who we faced in the tournament. We were lucky enough to have lunch, then the useless Study Hall, and then our free time, which meant we were leaving for a big lunch at our house that Coach Lilly and Paige were making. Paige was an excellent cook when not trying to fix Serenity's food, even if she stayed far from the stove.

_RIIIIIIING!_

I squealed, heart thundering in my chest and bubbling from my throat, or so it felt. "TIME TO GO EAT A BIG PRE-GAME LUNCH! _I WANT SOMEONE PROVACIVE AND TALKATIVE!_"

"She's scaring me," Kikumaru hugged me close, trying to stop the quivering of my form. "Come back to us Hug-Buddy!"

"I'm here," I grinned. "Come on Serenity, let's go get the girls and get going."

"We're already here!" Natalie popped up, just as excited and exuberant as I was today. She had her competitive look about her, meaning she was more than ready for whatever came.

"Yeah!" I bobbed my head and sang to any tune that popped up in my head. "Let's go home! Tiffany!" I jumped on her back, "To the house!"

"Woo!" Tiffany was even excited, eliciting a laugh from Aylin soon after.

"Man do I love when Kimmy gets like this. She's so much more fun!" she skipped after us.

"Pardon our team. We have loads of energy before any game," Serenity took off running after us, faster than most people would find likely. She was an amazing speed demon when necessary.

Paige and Coach Lilly had lunch waiting for us as we walked in the door, which we dig into as soon as we take our shoes off.

_DING! DONG! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Trinity leaps up, running to the door and slamming it open. "Oh, hello! Aren't you supposed to be in school? Follow me!" She skips back in the room and I see Kirihara and Masaharu walking behind her.

"She's right, you're supposed to be in school," Serenity sipped on some tea calmly, eyes closed.

"So?" Kirihara shrugged and then grinned wickedly, something he pulled off rather... well, frighteningly, "Tournament!"

"I know!" I leap up, hugging him. When we weren't arguing, we were the best of friends. The arguments had been fueled by this exact tournament though, and rather frequent as of late. "I'M SO EXCITED! Even if it is just drawings today."

Kirihara awkwardly patted my back, "I wanted to say I was sorry for last night's argument."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," I smiled, releasing him. "Hello Masa-kun!"

"Keina-chan, hug. Now," he ordered, smiling.

I do not hesitate in grabbing him, and as soon as I let go, Tiffany attacked. He caught her with a profound smirk, though.

"Nope!"

"DAMN IT!" she sat back down, sulking at how she had not surprised him, yet again. The game was getting a bit old, but we ignored them for the most part.

"You guys want to join us for lunch? We're celebrating our pre-game time," Paige dishes out food at two extra seats.

They take their seats and stare at her, mouth agape and blinking. That had happened at least a dozen times thus far by others that had seen her since the _incident_.

"What happened to your-"

"Cooking accident," Serenity had a stern tone to her voice that made both of them keep their mouths shut after.

"To us!" I raise a toast and everyone clinks our cups together, easing the tension before it even really began.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Skirt or shorts?" I glanced at Serenity. She was wearing her Harrix uniform already, though had little of the complications I was worrying over.

"Uniform," she snorted and pulled on a pair of bloomers in black. She tossed me a pair of mine from a drawer above her own.

I hurried downstairs with her, jackets on us just in case, all completely matching. We had our Harrix school uniforms on with our thigh-high leggings and our shoes. A black and red cap rested on my head with the Harrix Vipers logo on the front, that being the only red on the hat and the only real recognition of our team. Coach had just given our hats to us, telling us we would have worn them otherwise.

She was right.

"Front and center!" I screamed throughout the house, standing by the door. Everyone files from their respectable areas, dressed in their Harrix school uniforms in red and ready to go. Natalie, Trinity, and Harmony had been given uniforms as well, just to match the group a little better. Everyone wore jackets, hats on their heads with their hair down or tied in their normal fashions. "I want those hats on, now."

Everyone momentarily sets their things down to place their hats on, those who did not already sport them at least. Once I deemed everyone righted, they yanked their packs from the ground again to give full attention to their captain.

"Remember, we represent the Vipers. Look as such," I was stern again, but could not help bouncing with excitement after a momentary pause. I could _not_ wait to see the competition. "There are thirty-two teams here including us, all of which we have to be better than to come out as the best."

"THIRTY-TWO?!"

"We won't have to play all of them, idiots!" I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead, "We only will wind up playing two teams in the next month. This entire month of February is eliminations. When we get down to the final eight, we have another month off to prepare ourselves for the tougher teams and catch up on our school work. From that point on, we are narrowed down to the final four teams over four weeks. Meaning there's one match a week. That will take up the rest of April and put us into May. The second full week is the final part of the tournament. It's when those four teams are narrowed down to one. Then we have just three short weeks until we return home at the end of the first full week of June."

"So we just have to beat two teams this month?" Aylin raised an eyebrow, "Easy."

"Not if we're late to the pairings," Coach Lilly tugged on a jacket. "Go! Out the door!"

We ambled to the van that had pulled up outside, taking us to the biggest convention hall in the city. People filled the seats, and the front-most rows were saved for the players. We take our alphabetical seats under 'H' for Harrix Vipers.

"It looks like we're the only all-girls team here," Natalie irritably sighed. "That's frustrating."

"At least there are more girls than just us," Tiffany pointed out blandly. "But there are so many people!"

Everyone wore either normal clothing or their team uniforms. I suddenly regreted wearing a jacket with the accumulating body heat and shed it immediately, instead holding the thick cover in my lap.

"Shh!"

"Hello and welcome to the specialized mid-school tournament," the announcer held the microphone far too close. "We've invited thirty-two of the best teams in the entire world to play in this tournament. Mind you, we'll have all of them brought down to only eight teams by the end of February. There will be a match every single day this month, just to 'trim the fat' as we call it." The guy laughed at a joke none really found all that funny, "First, let me start off with the regiment."

I tuned him out for part of this segment. It was the same everywhere we went and I did not feel like hearing it for the umpteenth time.

"Now to call up the main captains to the stage, we'll have them draw numbers to see what team they will face off against," the announcer hollered. "Aldridge, Sage. Atobe, Keigo."

"Maybe I will have to move now," I adjusted my hat. "Too bad, I felt lazy suddenly."

"Castille, Kimmy!" I stood and walked proudly towards the stage. I was the only female captain out of all the thirty-two teams. I felt both honored and annoyed about it at the same time. Murmuring started as they saw not a tall guy, but a short girl in a skirt, her hat shading her face.

I draw, pulling out the number eighteen with a grin. We would not have to wait that long to play; in fact, the ninth day we would show them just _what_ we were made of.

He handed me a small envelope with the directions to the courts we would play at, along with the date and other random statistics. It also had our number in it in a bold stamp. The number seventeen had not been drawn yet, so they could not tell me an opponent.

I take my seat, the stares increasing as more people noticed me. With an annoyed sigh, I leaned as far back as I could to try and make myself unknown. It did little to help the cause.

"Just nine days until we play. I wonder what the Seigaku and Rikkaidai teams drew."

I shrugged, "Hopefully not seventeen. That means they would face us. I want to save them for at least our third set of matches."

They continued on with their long list for what seemed to be an eternity. I watched every person that stepped up to the stage, surveying everything they did from breathing to the way they moved. I was sure Serenity had been taking notes, though did not look over, too wrapped up in the heat of things.

"He's an Aggressive Baseliner," Serenity motioned to the last captain to walk on stage, "And he's an Acrobatic Player. His legs are strong with thick muscles yet his body is small and tiny." Of course she was taking notes, as I had assumed.

"Zin, Chao!" The final name was at last called and he received his number. "Thank you! Now we'll be naming off the teams you will be facing. Remember your number! That will be who you are referred to as for the next month. Mind you, when we narrow down the teams by half, we might have two games in one day. Ready?"

I grinned, eager beyond all belief while my team leaned forward in anticipation, holding their breaths. I barely noticed my own breathing halted as well.

"-Number Five, Japan's Seigaku, will play Number Six, China's Dragons."

"Thankfully we aren't playing them yet!" Tiffany laughed dryly.

"Shh!"we growled.

"-Number Seventeen, Australia's Hunters, will face against Number Eighteen, the United States' Harrix Vipers."

"Why didn't they just say 'Vipers'?" Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Something isn't right."

"At least we know we're facing Australia's Hunters," Trinity beamed childishly and nudge the darker-haired girl.

"-Number Nineteen, Italy's Swallows, will face against Number Twenty, the United States' Highwater Phoenixes."

"What?!" hisses Paige. "Did they say _the United States'_?!"

"What the hell!" Harmony was hushed quickly by Coach Lilly saying, "I'll explain later."

"-Number Twenty-One, Japan's Hyotei, will play against Number Twenty-Two, Brazil's Dashes."

"You mean Hyotei is playing in this tournament?" I slapped my forehead. _'Just my luck!'_

"Why? You got something against them?" Aylin looks over at me.

"Yeah, their captain, that really attractive guy named Keigo, was hitting on me and wouldn't let me leave without being rude at the dance. In the end, Syusuke rescued my butt," I grumbled incoherently.

"But he was _fine_," Paige added and I glowered.

"Duh he was! Gorgeous even!"

We giggled nonetheless.

"-Number Twenty-Five, Japan's Rikkai, will play Number Twenty-Six, Russia's Lightning Bolts."

"I hope they win," Harmony leaned back. "If not then I'm going to wail on Bunta."

"Be nice to Bunta!" Trinity scolded. "He's fun!"

"The dates you will be playing are in the envelopes, along with everything else you'll need to know. Those of you that go to school here, they will be releasing early enough for you to get to your destinations. There will also be the names of the other places teams will be playing. Your location has directions with them and is also highlighted." The announcer stood, rooted in place. "Now, we're finished for the day. Tomorrow, February 1st, we begin our tournament. You all may leave. Thank you and good luck!"

We quickly hurried into an aisle and begin filing out of the building. People were gathered in the lobby area where they provided water and power bars for us. Healthy snack food for healthy teenagers, I suppose.

"I'm getting some water," Trinity jumped up. "Anyone want some?"

Everyone raised their hands simultaneously, our throats dry and still agitated. Coach Lilly also stood, meaning to go with her so the girl would not have to balance all that water alone. She volunteered in getting power bars too, then heads on her way.

"My energy is all gone," I flopped into a cushioned chair as the other girls took places around me in a circle, Serenity taking a chair and Paige leaning on the chair to my other side. Aylin, Natalie, Harmony, and Tiffany formed the rest of the circle, an empty spot for Trinity, rubbing their faces as if we had gone through some great match already. "I think it died with all the sitting and doing nothing."

"Just think, we only have to wait till February 9th and then we can play!" Harmony bounced in place. "Doesn't that mean you have to make a list of who plays what positions?"

"I have a basic one at home. I evaluated it by skills and Serenity said she'd help me finalize it tonight," I leaned forward more and crossed my legs. My elbow was rested on my leg and my chin in a palm, sighing dejectedly. "February is going to be a long month."

"Don't worry, you won't last long in it," a boy with long black hair approached, his steely eyes unwavering. A group of formed behind him, staring upon our team with smirking expressions.

"And who are you?" Serenity calmly questioned, a quirking a brow as if she did not already know. Perhaps, for once, she really did not.

"I am Nikolai Davis, captain of the Phoenixes from Highwater's School for Boys. We are the best team in the United States, a title stolen from us." He was suddenly _quite_ familiar.

"I don't know what you're on, but we beat every single team we were required to in America to gain the title we did!" Tiffany stood, glowering and red in the face.

"Oh, I know who you are!" I never moved from my seat, my chin still in my palm. "You're that boy I beat that declared our team the National Champions. Nice to see you again so soon. Your bum still hurt from that beating it got?"

"Our last match wasn't worthy of the occasion. I underestimated you and was defeated for doing so!" Nikolai scoffed to himself, his eyes like Serenity's- apathetic and indifferent. He chose to ignore my rude question, though the color tinting his ears signified he had indeed heard it.

"Don't blame me for you not bringing your A-game," I yawned, closing my eyes. "Tell me, why are _you_ here? We have a right with our rank in the U.S., but I don't understand how you were allowed in this tournament."

"Being the second place team at Nationals gave us an opportunity to ask for an invitation," another boy piped up, his hair rather short and chopped, a dark brown. He seemed cockier and I had a feeling he was the most aggravating of the team.

"And you are?"

"That is Billy," Nikolai cut off his teammate before he could talk, obviously trying to assert dominance. "Andy, Daniel, Josh, Nathaniel, him, and Ronnie are my team."

"That's Natalie, Tiffany, Serenity, Aylin, Paige, Harmony, and Trinity is off getting water." My team already had sparks of rivalry ignited in their eyes from the look of it.

"Now, I warn you _Castille_, we will have a rematch during this tournament. But this time, I will be the one to humiliate you." He turned, meaning to walk off with the last word, the final threat. I could not let myself be beaten so easily, as many would realize.

"Looking forward to the life you finally do so in!" I smiled cheekily. "Also, just to let you know _Davis_, you introduce yourself with your last name first here in Japan. I wouldn't expect someone of you _caliber_ to have ascertained that by now, though. No worries. I mean, we were personally invited by one of the most prestigious schools in the world to join their academy for the duration, but it's okay. I understand."

My team snickered as they watched his inglorious retreat, his little teammates scurrying after him like lost dogs to a scrap of meat. It was comical, in the least.

"Jerk," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"What'd I miss?" Trinity appeared with water, along with Coach Lilly, blinking. We take our bottles and reply with a simple, "Nothing important."

* * *

**REVIEW FOR PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN VIA PM!**


	16. XVI: Sleepover

**Author's Note: **I AM SOOOO SORRY I TOOK A MONTH TO UPDATE! T_T I warned everyone that this was a busy part of the year for me, didn't I? Well, I wasn't lying. Besides, we have had quite a few... medical complications with my in-laws as of late and I haven't been able to get even a wink of sleep for sometimes 48 hours at a time. I feel like the living dead... Anyways, enough about my issues and my excuses... OH! WAIT! On a different note, I've decided to leave the 'Next in' at the bottom of chapters. I simply do not have the time to send private messages to people. T_T Terribly sorry to all I promised them to and never sent...

**Paige: **Ahh,you're such a sweetie! =3 I'm really happy you've liked the story thus far. I try my best to keep all of the characters IC, but it really gets hard with so many of them floating around. Sometimes, their personalities seem to change bodies on accident. T_T I hope you like the updates!  
**whiteookamikiss: **Thank you for all the reviews sweetheart! -huggles- You're one of my few avid reviewers and I appreciate it sooo much! Now, I am sooo sorry for your wait and I hope you like the couple of updates I give you today!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**  
_Sleepover_

"The Australians weren't that bad," I was exhausted from today. It was already the ninth and it only felt like a day had passed since I had drawn our number.

We were back at home, lying around in our pajamas after the matches today. The Australians, though intelligent, had gone down easily enough. My team had more strength then I had realized, seeing as I actually noticed the outline of muscles in even Trinity's small and thin arms.

Coach Lilly had gone out to do no telling what. Probably praise our victory with some friends she had made down here.

_DING! DONG! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

We all look at each other, expecting someone to get up. No one moved before turning our gazes to my little sister, earning a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Aylin grumbled all the way to the door. "What?"

"We just came to congratulate you all and visit, nya!"

Kikumaru.

"In. Close door," Aylin slumped into the living room and literally fell face-first onto the pillow she had on the floor. We had pushed the coffee table back and made a massive pallet in the middle of the living room floor between the couch and television. There were a total of five twin mattresses covered by blankets and pillows on the floor, all of which we took from my, Serenity's, Aylin's, Harmony, and Trinity's beds. Obviously we planned on sleeping here tonight. It was a Friday after all.

Syusuke and Kikumaru walked into the room, smiling from ear-to-ear. We had seen them at our game today, meaning they had finally gotten a _true_ taste of our skills.

"IS IT A SLEEPOVER?!" Kikumaru bounces onto the mattress. "Can we stay too?"

Everyone glanced at me, earning a noncommittal shrug in response, "Like I really can say no to all of you. Call Coach and ask her."

"Hello, Coach Lilly?" Paige had not even waited for me to say so. She was on the phone with Coach Lilly by now, "We love you. No, I haven't finally killed Kimmy." Everyone laughed as I throw a pillow at her head, though she- unfortunately- caught it with her free hand. "We wanted to know if Kikumaru and Syusuke can stay over. We're sleeping in the living room. Yes, we have demolished it. No. We're not going to clean it up. Ever. Never ever. Well can they?" She paused, "'Kay, thanks. Yes, there might be. 'kay. LOVE YOU COACH!" She hung the phone up and not even a second later, "SHE SAID IT WAS OOOOOOKAY!" And she was off to call Tezuka.

"I can't even sit down." Syusuke chuckled. "Let's go back home and get pajamas and more clothing."

He and Kikumaru, about to sit down, turned right back around and walked out of the door. We tilted our heads before we hear Paige's sigh of exasperation.

"Tezu can't come." She looked positively downcast, "He's been so distant lately."

"Maybe it's because of the tournament," Serenity flipped through her magazine, legs folded in a recliner she had taken over and claimed for her bed. I had taken the only full couch and Trinity had taken the love-seat.

"Probably," she shook her head and went back to her happy grin. "Anyone else you want to invite?"

"No. None of the Rikkaidai members will get along with Syusuke and Eiji," I scratched my head, utterly bored and extremely exhausted.

"I know! How about Atobe Keigo?" Aylin smirked. "He gave me his number to give to Kimmy when he found out I was her little sister."

"No. Hell no. Fucking hell no!" I let my eye twitch violently. "There's no way I'll call him. And there's definitely no way we're going to invite him-"

"Yeah, is this Atobe Keigo?" Paige questioned into her cell phone. I became mortified beyond belief. "Hey Keigo, hope you don't mind if I call you that, what's up? Oh, sorry, I'm Aikens Paige, a teammate under Castille Kimmy. You know, fire-breathing redhead? Yeah that's her!" She laughed deviously, "I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"NOOOO!" I screamed in rage, leaping towards her when I finally snapped out of the stupor from before. Tiffany and Natalie caught me, holding me back for the torture to ensue. "PAIGE! IF YOU INVITE HIM I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL FROM THIS POINT ON!"

"-come to a sleepover thing we're having at our house. It's nothing special, just all of the Vipers, some Seigaku players, and maybe a few other people we can call up to get over here," she nodded, as if he could even see it. "Good! We'll see you in a while. Our address is-" she jabbered on, giving him both that and my cell number in case he needed to call for directions. Yes, _my_ cell number. Not hers, _mine_. As soon as she hung up, that defiant smirk slithered across her lips, "Buddy Numero Tres is on his way!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know what you were doing?" I was on my phone now, smiling like Syusuke did so often. "Nothing? That's great! How about you come over to our house for a sleepover. Some of your teammates are going to be here. You will? Awesome! See you then!" I clicked the phone closed.

"You didn't."

"Payback sucks, no?" I stick my tongue out as Paige is the one to lunge at me this time. "Ryoma will be here in about thirty minutes."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" If there was one Seigaku Regular she could not stand, it was Echizen Ryoma. Why? Because of his signature saying, '_Mada Mada Dane.'_ He annoyed her to no end and I loved every second of it.

"Hey, I'm not feeling so hot. I think I'm just going to go to bed," Harmony got up, heading towards the staircase. "I'm stealing your bed Natalie."

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll go with you. I'd like company if I wasn't feeling good." They waved to us, "Night everyone!"

"Night?" We blinked at the suddenness of it all. Harmony had not looked so good since her match, her skin paled, but thought nothing of it. No matter, we knew Natalie would take care of her.

"I have to do it, so I'm calling Bunta up. He'd hate us if he missed out on this. And I think I'll call up Masaharu too," Tiffany dialed up the numbers, inviting them as well.

"How the hell?" Paige questioned, staring at Trinity. We turn to look where she was and began laughing.

Trinity was passed out on the couch, drooling. She and Harmony had worked hard in their Doubles game today, so there was no wonder she was exhausted. It was just hard to imagine that she had passed out with all this madness going on around her.

"I'll handle it," Tiffany quietly picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room, putting her in the bed and then coming back downstairs. "She's like a feather so it wasn't hard."

"RAWR!" Kikumaru, leaping like a tiger, tackled me over the couch and onto the pallet on the floor. I screamed so hard my sides hurt by the time I realized what happened.

"Where'd you come from?"

"We let ourselves in!" he gives a cat-like grin. "Anyone else showing up?"

"Yes," I glared at Paige, "Atobe Keigo, Ryoma, and Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai."

"A...tobe?" he tilted his head, which was honestly quite adorable. "Why him?"

"Because he annoys her!" Paige pointed at me, "But payback sucks. We shall call a truce for now."

"For now," I nodded. "I think I'm going to put pants on for my pajamas instead of this." I tugged on the shorts before standing and popping my limbs. "I don't want to be near Atobe in these."

"In what?" There he was. Atobe was standing at our wide open door, dressed in silky and expensive looking pajamas. I could see a stretch limo in the background, driving away into the night. _'Rich bastard.'_

"Shit," I laughed nervously. "Heh, heh... PAIGE! YOUR GUEST IS HERE!"

"Don't be afraid to tell Ore-sama you wanted him here," he smirked.

"Ah, you see I wouldn't be afraid providing-" Paige slammed a hand over my mouth as I try to mumble, "-I actually did not want you here."

"Don't mind her! She just hasn't had her chocolate bunny today!" she snickered nervously this time. "Go upstairs and change. Eat some of that never-vanishing bunny while you're at it." She pushed me towards the stairs to keep me away from the rich brat.

"Meh," I hissed, though ascended the stairs and pulled my short boxer shorts and old shirt off. I put on a silky red pajama top with some black lace on it, then some matching black pajama pants. I revel in the feel of silk against my skin before closing my door, a piece of chocolate bunny-leg in my mouth while I headed back to the party.

"You look comfier!" Aylin cheerfully voiced when she realized I had returned.

I nod, making sure my teeth were clean in a hall mirror without letting anyone notice. I leapt over the couch and onto the soft cushions, noticing Ryoma was there already, along with Masaharu. Bunta had yet to show up, if he was even able to. I sincerely hoped. I needed his attitude to try and counter-balance Keigo's.

"Is Bunta the only one missing?" I ask everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a battle cry before I am tackled from the back of the couch, straight onto the mattresses... _again_. This time I was face down and had a sweat drop on my head.

"Nope, he's here now," Tiffany chuckled, as if I had not already realized his presence.

"BUNTA! OFF! OFF ME! I NEED AIR LIKE MOST NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"But you aren't normal." He was sitting on my back as I inhaled nothing but blanket, "You're quite abnormal." POP! The familiar sound of his gum followed the snickering girls around the room.

"Why did we invite more people? Why couldn't we just have a small sleepover with just us?" I had fake tears in my eyes.

"Enough attention there. What do you guys want to do?" Paige diverts the attention from my suffocation just as Bunta allows me to breathe again.

"I have an idea!" Aylin got a very malicious grin on her face.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Gah! Your hands are cold! Watch where you put them Echizen!" Paige growled.

"Ai-ya! Atobe, get off me!" I whined pathetically.

"Arn, feel honored," he beamed.

"I didn't know you could bend like that Eiji," Serenity smiled slyly, chuckling from away from the group of bodies. "Did you, Syusuke?"

"No, I didn't," he added. "All right, Kimmy, right hand blue."

"Ugh!" I was in a rather dodgy position now in this game.

Twister, yes Twister, was Aylin's evil game. And oh how evil it truly was when you thought about how unnecessarily close it made bitter rivals get to one another.

I was doing a bridge pretty much. My body was horizontal over Paige's stomach and Ryoma was under her bum the same way where she was pretty much sitting on him. Kikumaru, the most flexible for his acrobatic-style, was twisted in ways I could never explain between me and Paige. Atobe, though, had his legs to one side of mine as his feet touched the same color, but his arms were on the colors beside each of my hands. Since I had my belly facing the ceiling, he was face-to-face with me and far too close for my comfort.

Tiffany and Masaharu had crashed dead asleep a good hour ago, about an hour after we had actually started this ridiculous game. Yes, we had played _Twister _for two hours straight, and this was the longest match so far. We had been at a stale mate for about twenty minutes.

"My arms have never stayed like this this long," Paige groaned.

"And I'll have back problems, but you don't see me complaining!" I snarled, leaning my head back from Atobe. "Stop getting closer!"

"But Ore-sama isn't!"

"Uh-huh," I moved a little further away.

"Ryoma, left leg red," he groaned quietly. The nearest open red was too far for him to reach without falling. Nonetheless, he slowly progressed towards it, but at the last minute fell, bringing Paige down. Kikumaru barely kept himself from falling as the two scrabbled from the mat and I was able to relax my back some.

"Oh thank God!" I breathe. "My back was KILLING me!"

"Now who's complaining?"

The music was humming in the background as Bunta danced around to it. We had dragged Tiffany upstairs to an extra room so we did not wake her up and had ditched Masaharu in mine and Serenity's room on a pallet we'd thrown together.

"Syusuke, if you have any care in your heart for little ole me, you'll spin me a good one!" I begged.

"Right leg yellow."

"NO!" That meant pulling some weird move off around Kikumaru's twisted body. I try, but only succeed in bringing both me and him down. Atobe had won. "Sorry Eiji!"

"Nya!" He had swirly eyes from the fall. "No problem Kimmy-chan!"

"Let's watch a movie now," Paige yawned loudly. "I'm still exhausted from that match today."

"But you and Tiff dominated," I smiled at them, just thankful to be away from Keiko.

"Yes, Ore-sama heard about your match today," he smirks, "Heard you did good."

"Excellent is more like it," Aylin brushed hair from her shoulders and pulled it up into her normal ponytail-buns. "Whose sleeping where?"

"I call couch!" I hollered, jumping on it and staking the same claim from earlier.

"Recliner," Serenity was more than half-asleep. She had not put up much of a fight today, seeing as it was not necessary, but she had been shouting out things to help our team today enough to where I am surprised she can still talk.

"I'll be sleeping down here," Aylin snuggled down on the mattresses.

"Me too!" Bunta attacked a mattress and rolled up in the blankets before immediately getting back up and looking through the movies.

"I'll sleep here with Kimmy-chan," Atobe sat on the couch beside me, his feet on the top of the mattresses seeing as the head of them were against the couch. If I rolled off in the night, I would roll on people's faces.

"No, that's okay," I let my lip twitch in irritation. "But I'll give you a kiss if you sleep on the love-seat or anywhere but on this couch since I claim it."

"Deal!" He took the love-seat, but was only rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, "No, you promised Ore-sama a _kiss_. Ore-sama expects a _kiss_."

"I gave you one. I never specified where, be happy it wasn't your forehead," I flop back on the couch and glanced at Syusuke. "Where are you sleeping Happy-Face?"

He chuckles as he sits on the couch beside me. "I'll just sit here and take whatever space is open whenever everyone goes to sleep."

"Alright," I agreed as Paige takes up another mattress on the floor. I yanked a blanket up for me and Syusuke to share for now, then some pillows to use until he found somewhere else to take up. There were a few mattresses free, but if he was lazy like I was, he was going to wait until people fell asleep before he forced himself to move.

"Can we watch this one?!" Bunta held up _'Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'_ and eagerly jammed it in once everyone still conscious agreed.

Paige clicked all the lights off as the television was turned on and the movie was put in. Syusuke, sitting beside me in the middle of the couch, tugged the blanket up over our bodies.

"Movie night! We have to stay up all night to watch entire series!" Bunta leapt onto his bed again, rolling like a burrito in his blankets. I chuckled as it began playing.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

A slight movement made my eyes shoot open. I had fallen asleep during the movie at some point from what I could guess. The house was still and quiet as I lifted my head up.

"You're awake," Syusuke smiled a sincere one. I had been lying on his shoulder after all.

"Oh, sorry," I murmured nervously, that same awkward feeling trying to wiggle its way up from the last _incident_. "Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And I believe I won't be sleeping anywhere but the floor tonight." He motioned to the mattresses where Paige, Aylin, and Bunta completely took up all five with their sprawled bodies and various sleeping patterns.

"No, we can just share the couch."

"You didn't want to share with Atobe because he was being too clingy I take it?"

Speaking of him, I saw the rich jerk curled up cutely on the couch, despite the previous situation, "Yeah, but he looks kind of cute when he's sleeping. I mean, he's gorgeous and I'd say that to his face. His cockiness is too much to handle though. And if I hear the words 'Ore-sama' one more time..."

Syusuke agreed with a squeeze to my shoulder, "How do we go about sharing the couch?"

"I don't really want to sleep with feet-to-head, because I have a thing about having feet close to my face," I shuddered at the mere _thought_ of his feet in my face. "So I don't know."

He lays down, his back against the back of the couch and his head resting on a pillow. He moved his head to make room for another, turning his body onto its side so his back was completely against the back of the couch. He pats the empty section before him.

I gulped; I had never been in a predicament like this. Of course, I had never had a boy-girl sleepover before.

He sat up momentarily, grabbing my form and pulling me down by him. I was on my side as well, my back to the television as we shared the pillow and our faces were _extremely_ close.

"Don't be so nervous." Syusuke whispered into the darkness, "I hope you aren't uncomfortable."

"I'm about to fall off the couch." I truly was.

"Then this might get uncomfortable in a different way." He pulled my body flush with his, hands on his chest. His left arm snaked under my neck and his right draped loosely over my body to touch the little space behind my back on the couch, pulling me tight so I did not fall. "Better?"

'_Besides the fact my face is on fire...'_ "Yeah, much. I could all ways go sleep upstairs in someone's room if this isn't going to work."

"It's fine," Syusuke tugged the single blanket over our bodies. It gets warmer, which was nice to my freezing skin, the bit that was exposed from the spaghetti strap top. Our foreheads were touching, though.

"This is weird," I laughed to myself.

"Is it as bad as the dance?"

I shook my head, "Hey, at least we're warm this time." This entire time, our voices had been low mumbles to keep from waking any other.

"Yes," he murmured again. I gave a smile like he normally does, eyes smiling even.

"Syusuke, you know you make me just happy when I'm around you. Maybe it's that silly smile," I laughed to myself. The silence rings, my eyes opening. I gasped. Two beautiful blue eyes were in front of my face, unnerving and breathtaking. It truly was scary when he opened his eyes, though I was mesmerized every time he did.

"I hope we play one another in the tournament," he stated, arm clenching beneath my head.

"Why is that?" I feel his arm tighten on my back as well when I started to slip backwards.

"You could give me that thrill in the game I need."

That statement alone caused shivers down my spine. That had to have been the most... disturbing thing I had ever heard him say. Not only because of the words, but how he said it. Sadistic even...

"Syusuke..."

I gazed at him again and saw him scooting his face smoothly closer. I cannot help it this time.

I slowly move forward as well. My eyes closed.

Our lips touched... for the second time.

_And I liked it._

We parted and I smiled at him.

"Good night Syusuke."

"Sleep well, Kimmy."

* * *

**So, what did you think of the Syu/Kim fluff? I LOVE writing fluff... Heh... . REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
I just can't catch a break, I swear! The tournament is moving along quickly, and thankfully we were still ranked pretty high up on the boards. Of course, lucky me, I decide to have a little chat with Nikolai. Yeah, it was completely accidental, but he certainly does not like it when I talk. But that doesn't mean he has to get pissy... OOMPH! Why does my face hurt so bad? Where am I?_


	17. XVII: Unconscious

**Chapter Seventeen:  
**_Unconscious_

"Thank God it's Friday!" I lean back into the public tennis court's bench I was on in the park, sitting alone and by myself. School had just ended and I had heard that Fudomine, another rival school of Seigaku, was having a match against some team today. My friends had gone to watch it and I had decided watching would probably drive me insane by this point. I wanted to _play,_ not to watch.

"Well, well, well look who it is." My head swiveled to face Nikolai as he entered the court, racket in hand, and none-too-menacing.

"Go away Nikolai."

"The courts are public. I won't leave," he snarled, pelting balls at the wall across from him, the same as Kirihara normally partook in.

"You jerk, can't you find someone else's life to ruin?" I stood up, grabbing my drink and racket before heading towards the exit of the courts. "Where's your team anyway?"

"Watching that match-up today," he snorted, that underlying tone of malice dripping like acid from his voice. "If you're going to leave, then leave."

"Don't tell me what I should do, Davis," I continued walking, back towards him, with my racket nonchalantly hanging across my shoulder. "Just because I've surpassed you and publicly humiliated you doesn't give you the right. If anything, I have the right to tell you what _you_ should do."

"You are _not _better than me!" He struck another ball with the ferociousness of one that had been horribly disgraced.

Something was not right this time, though, for I never heard the ball collide with the wall, so I twirled around to see what was going on. Of course, my luck had never really been the best...

_BAM! CRUNCH!_

I never even realized I collapsed.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"She's waking up!"

My eyes were not open, but I could feel the harsh light against my eyelids. I tried to sit up, but as I did a splitting headache sped into me. My entire head, face and all, throbbed like nothing I had ever experienced. I felt like hundreds of knives were nailed into my cranium and that they were being driven in inch-by-inch into my face from the inside out.

"Oh God," I whined, voice low and strangled. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Kimmy!" Aylin's familiar voice reached my ears and her body attached to my waist, far too gently for a normal circumstance.

"Could someone turn out the light?" The light was clicked off and I hastily opened my eyes. Everything was a blur at first then things slowly adjusted, though it felt as if I had a narrower field of vision than before.

My entire team was there, along with Coach Lilly, Kirihara, Syusuke, Kikumaru, Bunta, Masaharu, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Tezuka, and even Sanada and Yagyuu. All in this cramped, miniscule room and obviously more than uncomfortable.

Yagyuu helped me sit up, leaning me against the wall behind my back. I surveyed my surroundings and squeaked in sheer, unadulterated terror.

I was in a hospital.

"Get me out of here. Please," I was wide-eyed, heart thundering in my chest and fingers twitching. It was not only feet in my face that honestly, truly frightened me, but hospitals were very near to the top of the list. "Don't make me beg. I don't like begging. Don't make me beg."

"You have to stay here the rest of the day, Kimmy," Coach Lilly offered sadly. "I'll go find out your release time tomorrow." She vacated the room, giving me little to know of _why_ I was even here in the first place.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you'd know," Serenity sat at the end of the bed, staring straight into my soul, so it would seem. "You were unconscious on the public courts. Kirihara was lucky enough to find you, but it looked as if you'd been like that for at least a good two hours."

"My racket?" They hold it up. "Okay, but why do I feel like I got hit by a bus or like a mallet smashed me in the head?"

Everyone looked at one another, as if willing someone to speak first. It was no surprise when Harmony thought she would try her luck, "Um, Kimmy... don't scream when we show you this." She handed over a mirror.

The image in that glass was _horrible_, and thus I dropped the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I swore the hospital shook with the voracity of my shout.

"I told you not to scream!" Everyone tried to shield their ears from the echoing noise.

That person staring back at me in the mirror would have made an Egyptian mummy proud to call it's kindred. What once had been lightly tanned, soft features were now obscured by something out of a horror movie. The right half of that _creature's_ face was predominately covered in bandages, whereas the other appeared to have been stung by thousands of bees from how swollen it was, along with a nasty discoloration of blacks and blues.

That creature was _me_.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" I wanted to cry. The only pieces that could signify it truly was _me_ beneath that grotesque face had been the vivid red hair and aggrieved emerald eyes.

"You... you had a broken nose and were bleeding everywhere," Aylin sniffled, rubbing her sleeve against her nose. "Your right eye was swollen shut and your eyebrow was sliced open where part of your bone had pierced your eyebrow. It was horrible."

"Whoa, what?" I felt like I was going to be sick, bile rising from the back of my throat.

"They fixed your nose and there shouldn't be any permanent damage besides a scar right here," Natalie placed her index finger on the right side of the bridge of her nose. "It shouldn't be a big one though. You were lucky you weren't left there for any longer."

"How long until this comes off?" I moved my eyes to my lap, my twiddling fingers, and tried to recall _just_ what had happened to cause this.

"You should be able to get it off by the end of March," Tiffany smiled softly, seeing the obvious discomfort radiating off me in waves. "Don't worry, you will look like the same old Kimmy when they take it off."

"You won't be able to play for a while though," Kikumaru nimbly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I came to realize my entire body ached. It was a much-needed piece of affection.

My eyes- well, I suppose I should say _eye_- bugged and I instantly regretted it. I touched the swollen mass of my face and cringed. It was still tender, "I... can't play?"

"Shouldn't have told her that, not right now," Paige sighed. "All right, everyone out except our team! Out, out, out! You can visit when we're done if you're that desperate to talk. OUT!" She literally shoved everyone out the door, not caring who got hurt in the process and slammed the door in anxious faces.

"Calm down Kimmy, it's going to be okay," Aylin whispered, trying her best to soothe my warring heart.

"No, no it's not. Is it still the same day?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is the tennis-free first day. Today is still February 16th. It's around late in the night, though."

"I will be on that court by the twenty-second of February."

"Shut up." Serenity rarely ever used such a harsh tone, one reserved for dire situations and now, she was using it on _me_, "Stop acting like a child. You are our captain, act as such. You won't play in that game, but you can lead from the sidelines. We'll need your support and we'll need you there. Don't deny us that simply because your rash feelings are getting the better of you."

I bowed my head, dejected and defeated, "Right, sorry."

"Good news," Coach Lilly entered the room. "You'll be released at around four tomorrow. Also, Syusuke has offered to stay over-night with you."

Tiffany ran a shaking hand through her hair, "Kimmy, we've been here for hours. The house is unlocked, so we need to hurry back. We love you, a lot, and promise someone will pick you up tomorrow."

"Alright," I nodded sadly, lightly touching my face again. "Bye everyone. Thanks."

"No problem! We love you!" They each give me a hug, wishing me well and leaving the dark room.

Syusuke entered as soon as they left, smiling as he closed the door behind him. He made his way beside the bed and pulled up one of the cushioned chairs in the corner. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he allowed us a little bit of light in the otherwise black room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I say again, like a bus hit me," I let my arms drop lazily, feeling pain slithering up every limb, causing every movement to be strained. "I feel like a walking piece of crap. Literally."

"Who did this to you?" His voice was rough, wrathful even. I peered over and saw his eyes opened and narrowed, perpetual smile now a frown. He appeared positively livid.

I cringed as he grabbed my upper arm, forcing me to stare at him, though he was careful not to tighten it to the point of inflicting more damage, "S-Syusuke, that hurts." He does not falter on his grip, "I-I don't know."

"Who?"

Truth-be-told, I had remembered partially through the conversation with my team, "Davis Nikolai, the captain of the other American team."

"How?"

"I just remember sitting at the public courts and he showed up. We shared some insults and verbal battering before I got up to leave. I said something and he said something back. Then when I heard him hit a ball and it didn't hit the wall, I turned around. Next thing I know, I wake up here," I mumbled, fidgeting. "Why do you want to know?"

He returned to an almost-too-calm smile, fingers twitching against my skin and mouth warring for what expression he wanted. Regardless, he loosened his grip to something akin to a feather touch.

"Syusuke, why did you want to know so badly?" I was gazing at my hands again, now neatly folded in my lap.

"No reason. Go to sleep Kimmy-chan," Syusuke wrapped his fingers around my own. "I'll stay right here and sleep beside you in this chair."

"No, I want answers," I shook my head, refusing to look at him. "First, how many stitches did I have to have?"

"About fifteen. They had to sew up part of your eyebrow. It broke skin, but you should only have a scar, nothing more. Your nose might have a small bump in the bridge of it, and they are debating on if you'll need surgery. Otherwise, you'll be fine."

I sighed in relief, lightly clutching his hand that rested between my fingers, firmly in my lap with the other hand covering it, "I'm not worried so much about that. My depth perception wasn't hurt was it?"

"No, you should be fine about that. Sorano-chan made sure you'd be able to play as well." He meant Aylin, and I was suddenly thankful my sister had knew exactly what my worries would be when I finally woke up from the drug and pain induced stupor.

"Now tell me why you wanted to know so badly who had done this? How did you even know someone had?"

"Girls usually aren't lying in the middle of a tennis court bleeding everywhere with a spilt shake beside her. The most important was the fact your racket had been carelessly dropped aside, which I know you wouldn't have done," he used common sense in the deductions, though blatantly avoided my first question.

"Syusuke, why did you want to know-" He set a finger to my lips.

"Good night Kimmy-chan. You need to rest to heal yourself." He lightly pushed on my shoulder, making me lie in the bed. He yanked the blankets up over my shoulders and clicked out the light without another word.

His hand stayed in mine the entire time, my questions still unanswered...

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
Well, Eiji- the little maniac- decides to come to the house and cheer me up while everyone else is busy doing something around their own lives. Despite my... disposition, the exuberant boy still manages to get my banged up face out of the house and onto the town for some good old-fashioned quality time together. Though, while he's doing all that to keep my occupied, I have no idea of the conversation going down with Syusuke and Nikolai... Uh oh..._


	18. XVIII: Threats

**Chapter Eighteen:  
**_Threats_

"The only good thing about this nose thing is the fact I get to avoid school for an entire week." Yeah, that was me, lounging around in my room and playing on the laptop.

I was completely bored without the busy bustling of my friends or of the house in general. They were not at school, seeing as it was Sunday, but were off on their random adventures.

"Kimmy! Visitor!"

I was told that my friends were going to watch the Highwater Phoenixes in their game to assess their skills. I had not told them exactly who had hurt me yet, just that all I remember is falling to the ground after hearing someone strike a tennis ball in my general direction.

Serenity knew it was a tennis player, quite obviously, and already made an entire list of who she believed it to be. It consisted of most of the players from the Phoenixes, Nikolai at the top of the list. Oh how right the little sleuth was...

I had actually dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black top that was long sleeved today, trying to retain some normalcy and get away from the sweat pants and pajamas of late. My eye bandages had been cleaned and I nearly cried at what I saw as they were removed.

As Coach had unraveled them, I had seen what I truly felt behind the coverings. My eye was swollen shut and a mix of red, blue, purple, yellow, and black, as the other had apparently been beforehand, though to a deeper degree. I had little black stitches on the area between the bridge of my nose and my eye, the flesh tightly knit together. My nose itself was still in its cast and could not be removed right now, despite my protests.

"Come in," I called as someone knocked on my bedroom door. It obviously could not be any of the friends that lived in this house, seeing as they would not knock if I paid them to.

"Kimmy-chan?" Kikumaru jabbed his head into the room, a cute smile on his face. "Have you just been sitting here all day?"

"Yeah," I nodded poorly, torture every time I moved for my aching limbs. "And I'm really bored."

"Nya! You poor thing!" He entered, alone for once and carried a bag with him. "I thought you might like this." He produced some fast food from his bag, sitting on the floor with it. He dishes out both food for me and him, and then produces a shake for both of us. "It's to cheer you up!"

I smiled at him, sweetly, "What would I do without you Eiji?"

"You'd lead a less-exciting life," he grinned, biting into his food and saying with a mouthful, "Dig in!"

The smell of the grease and how delicious I knew it would be was enough incentive to stuff as much as I could of the burger into my mouth. Surprise hit me like a ton of bricks- that was a terrible analogy for my current situation- when I realized it was _exactly_ how I liked my fast food.

"How'd you know this was my favorite?" I chewed on the double meat cheeseburger with ketchup, mayonnaise, pickles, onions, and lettuce, followed by a large gulp of a chocolate shake. "Everything's perfect!"

"I've been with you enough to remember," he gave a cat-like grin, his signature expression thus far. "I would have taken you to the sushi place, but after we eat I thought you might want to go watch the match."

"Nah, you can go without me," I cringed mentally, thinking of Nikolai. He had succeeded in scaring me beyond belief, if that was his primary intention.

"No, I won't!" Kikumaru shook his head repeatedly. "You can come back to my house nya!"

"Heh, I think I'm good," I chuckled, finishing off the burger after another few, monstrous bites. "Anything else in mind?"

"Oh! Let's go watch a new movie that came out! Hurry and eat!" Just seeing him this excited over something so trivial was enough to make me agree. I would not let Kikumaru down when he seemed so genuinely happy.

I hurried with the fries and shake before throwing a pair of socks on and snatching up a hairbrush. Dejectedly, I brushed locks over my covered eye, trying my best to hide the hideous set-up.

"No." Kikumaru brushed my hair away from the bandages, narrowing his twinkling eyes on me.

I shook my head, "It's embarrassing to have on my face."

"But it looks cool!" he hissed, "Leave it!" Kikumaru was whining now, which as cute as it was, could easily wear on my nerves, "Come on, you don't want whoever did this to _know_ you're ashamed! You're just afraid."

Kikumaru Eiji was not only good at his tennis playing, he was known for teasing. Frankly, he had said just the perfect thing to set me off.

"Fine, let's go," I dragged him out of the door, shoes on and yelling to Coach that we were leaving.

"Yay!"

* * *

**_:{Out of Focus}:_**

**Fuji Syusuke  
**_Third Person's P.O.V._

Eyes as steely as ever, Nikolai walked with his racket over his shoulder, heading towards the vending machines to grab some water at the Seigaku courts. It was where they had decided to hold the match with his team against the Sea Dragons. They had just claimed victory over the pathetic fools, finding their skills superior by miles.

Nikolai, continuing to march, stopped suddenly. Someone was blocking his path, a boy with brown hair and his bangs shadowing his eyes. His hands were in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Move it," Nikolai commanded, standing a good ten feet from the boy. "I'm busy."

"Davis Nikolai, Captain of the Highwater Phoenixes from America?" His voice was rough, but suited the purpose of giving Nikolai a frown.

"What of it? Yeah that's me. Fan of my work?"

"You were the one to hurt a very close friend of mine."

Nikolai hesisted. Was he talking about Kimmy? Of course he was, that was the only person he had hurt here in Japan, so far.

Something was _off _about this particular Japanese boy, though. It was neither the fact he stood so still or that he tried to attack Nikolai; it was the fact that even though it was easy to tell by his stance that he was angry, his voice did not even quiver with that suppressed rage. He seemed to be completely calm- rough, but calm nonetheless. He frightened Nikolai, though he would not _dare_ admit it aloud.

"What?"

"Castille Kimmy was injured recently. She clearly remembers you being the last person she saw and had told me that it was _you_ that had launched a tennis ball that had smashed her in the face."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can't prove anything."

"This tennis ball actually," Syusuke pulled a ball from his pocket, covered in a thin coat of red and had a named scribbled across it.

_Nikolai D._

"This is yours," he bounced it back to the American, then shoved his hand back in his pocket.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes, "So what, you her boyfriend or something?"

Syusuke glided idly in his direction, to his left just a little bit. He stopped past him a step, facing the other direction.

His feral voice was nothing but a whisper, "If you _ever_ even look at Kimmy in a way I don't like..." Syusuke turned around, murmuring in his ear with a small and twisted smile, "I will tear you apart... bit... by... bit."

"W-Who are you?!"

"Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku..."

He swiveled back around and continued on his way, ignoring the fear etched across the American's face. The way he spoke, so emotionlessly it was inhuman, had been the thing to rattle his nerves the most.

That boy- Fuji Syusuke- was now his number one priority of staying away from. Kimmy Castille would go down...

Without Nikolai getting hurt in the process...

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

**Kimmy Castille  
**_First Person's P.O.V._

"That was great!" Kikumaru bounced, leaping from foot to foot as he walked beside me from the theater. I was still munching on popcorn as we headed back towards my house.

"Yeah, I mean that part where that one guy was like a ninja and attacked that other guy was great. And his face was priceless!" I giggled, completely delighted I had actually went on a limb and followed Kikumaru to the movies for the day.

"See, you are having fun!" he laughed merrily.

"Thanks for bringing me out of the house. I didn't want to go to that game today. It just... there were too many people there," I quickly covered, trying to hide the fact it was fear that stopped me from going.

"No problem!" He linked arms with me. "Hey, is Serenity dating anyone back in the states?"

"No, why?" I gave a sly grin to the boy. "Does Eiji_-kun_ like my Serenity?"

He blushed and stuttered, "N-No!"

"Liar!"

"Fujiku!" Kikumaru quickly tried to use against me. "You and him are secretly dating aren't you? I mean, he's so protective over you and you two are like best friends now! Plus, when we found you both sleeping together on the couch, nya!"

"Yes, Eiji, we are dating and I'm also the Queen of Spain," I rolled my eyes, a blush scattering my face as well as his.

"I knew it- Wait, you are?" he mumbled, blinking rapidly in succession. "Hey! Don't lie to me like that! Are you two really dating?"

"No, we're not really."

"Would you if he asked?" He had that cat-grin on again, though this time I wanted to smack it off his face. This conversation was getting _way_ too personal.

"Maybe."

"No, would you or wouldn't you?"

"For me to date someone, they'd have to have a mutual liking of me and me liking him," I grinned, finding words that might turn his into silence, "Meaning, he'd have to like me and I'd have to like him. But, you can't tell him I like him because I never told you if I did or not."

"Arg! No, tell me!" he begged. "Fujiku likes you, I know it!"

"Good for him," I rubbed Kikumaru's hair. "But it's tournament time. I have this-" I point to my face, "-and I don't feel like dating right now."

"You like _Kirihara _then don't you?"

"Ai-ya! You're impossible!" I grumbled. "Boy do I love you to death Eiji!"

"Ooh! You love _me_ then!" he laughed loudly. "How honored I am- NYA!" I had crammed a handful of popcorn in his mouth, if only to enjoy silence for a minute or two.

"Just walk me home, you adorable little monster!" I laughed as well. My mirth halted as I faced forward again, both Kikumaru and I stopping.

Syusuke was walking towards us, his eyes actually open and looking down in deep thought. He seemed angry and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Fujiku!" Kikumaru had managed to gulp down his popcorn.

Syusuke moved his head up, stopping dead in his tracks. He saw both of us and his face lifted into it's normal smiling composer.

"Hello," Syusuke moved to us. "I just went by to check on you, Kimmy-chan, but Lillian-sama said you'd gone off somewhere. I didn't want you out alone so I was about to go looking for you."

"She should have told you that Eiji made me leave the house by promising me to a movie to cheer up," I beamed at Kikumaru. "When he gets that face I can't just say 'no'."

"Agreed," Syusuke added. Kikumaru had his head tilted cutely and was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I can walk her home if you'd like to get back home Eiji, just in case your siblings try to take your toothpaste again."

"NOT MY TOOTHPASTE!" he grew wide-eyed, kissing my cheek. "Bye Kimmy-chan, Fujiku!" He created a dust cloud in his pursuit of getting home before his _precious _toothpaste could be fiddled with.

"Wow, I've never seen him run like that!" I chuckled, pacing along beside Syusuke in the opposite direction he had just come from.

"I'm glad to see you're happy." He genuinely looked more delighted than he had been when he was glaring at the ground.

"I'm not exactly happy about this," I skimmed a hand over the bandages after depositing my popcorn in a trashcan. "Why were _you_ in an unhappy mood before Eiji called you?"

"Oh, no reason."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Liar."

"Nothing too bad," he let his mouth twitch, that smile more real than not. It was contagious, nonetheless.

"All right, I'll leave it alone for now."

He walked me straight up to my door, continuing in with me. The house was not as hectic now that I had been attacked, but it kind of felt nice with the lack of calamity.

"We're home!"

"I thought you went out with Kikumaru?" Coach Lilly had on an apron and was holding a spoon, peeking her head out of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, well he had to go protect his toothpaste. He left me with Syusuke," I scratched at my face.

"I'm surprised you didn't cover your bandages when you left, knowing you at least," Aylin descended the staircase once she heard voices from downstairs.

"Eiji kind of talked me into showing them off," I shrugged. "So I just can't refuse that little monster. Well we're going to my room. Bye Ay."

"Later Mimi," she waved, letting us move around her and into the confines of my shared room.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
Tensions are running high the further we get through the tournament. The electricity in my house is almost overwhelming, to say the least. Let's not forget the hormonal girls inside, especially since I've been having a pity party over my face for the last few days. Huh, Paige? Why the hell is she hitting me? EH?!_


	19. IXX: Tourney Progresses

**Author's Note: **Alright guys, the reason I am updating so soon after the last one is because, well, I probably won't get to at all in May. My convention is coming up June 1st and that means I'll be buckling down to work on everything I have yet to finish. BUT! Considering I usually do a bunch of updates at a time, I'm sure you'll get more than one when June gets here. =3 No promises, but probably!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** NixxH has created a facebook page for everything regarding my stories. All the fanart and personal artworks for each of my separate stories have been put up, along with an easier way of getting a hold of me. Add with the following link... (remove spaces and replace 'dot' with a period)

facebook dot com slash nixxh dot fanfiction

**Commissions: **But that's not all! **Do you want some artwork done?** I am currently doing commissions on DeviantArt to try and raise some much needed cash for the upcoming convention. My husband has cut me off after I spent too much on costuming. T_T If you need more information please check out...

nixxh dot deviantart dot com

**Even better! **I know you guys could help me out in some way, if it is only telling your friends that I'm doing a **few** (limited) commissions. But here's the kicker, pets! I offer a reward up...

If any of you find some friends to commission me, or you do it yourself, as a NixxH avid reader/fan, I will write a short one-shot if your username is mentioned **in** the request with the word **fanfiction** there as well. Not only that, but whoever commissions me for the highest price (and mentions your username), **you** will get a free upper-body image of one character **or** your OC, colored with a simple background, for helping me out! =3 Not to mention you'll get the next chapter of your favorite story of mine dedicated to you! (This same offer is going to the readers of all my stories, but there will only be one supreme winner.)

**xiongem: **-blushes- Thank you for the lovely compliment! I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story, my dear! Now, onwards! =3  
**whiteookamikiss: **You are simply a doll, you know that! –pinches cheeks- You go out of your way to review every single chapter! I LOVE it! I wish there were more readers out there like you! =3 I'm thankful for all my fans though, but just know your dedication makes my day a little brighter. I'm glad I had you squealing with the sleepover, worried during the chaotic mess, and shivering with Syusuke's crazy protective side. (He really does strike me as the type to get super nasty when something he cares about is in danger. .) Anyways, I hope you continue to read until the very, very end of this story (and its sequel, but shhhh!) because if I only have one reviewer like you, I'll be content. =3

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:  
**_The Tourney Progresses_

"GAME: THE UNITED STATES' HARRIX VIPERS!"

"Excellent job team!" I greeted them with a grin, sitting on the bench with a hat over my head. I had proudly displayed my bandaged face to spite Nikolai, and it certainly caused a reaction amongst the crowds.

"We're slowly progressing throughout the tournament!" Paige pants, collapsing beside me upon the ground. Everyone had thrown Aylin up once for winning the last game.

"Yes, and next game I'll get to play," I narrowed my eyes with a sly grin.

"Captain Kimmy?" The announcer from the introduction appeared, holding an envelope in hand. "This tells who you are facing next, when, and where. Excellent game." He returned to the front of the arena.

"Huh," I filed everyone after me as we started walking back home, considering we were much closer than necessary to take a vehicle. I yanked open the envelope while we walked and abruptly stopped once I read the name across the top. My eyes were wide as I clutched at my racket, looking for some sort of support, "I-I have to go do some things. Head home and rest up. I'll pick up food on the way back home."

"Awesome!" Natalie and Tiffany high-fived, scurrying off with the others. Only Paige and Serenity stayed behind, both with a single hand on their hips and shooting me a strange glare.

"What has you so shaken?"

I glared in response, "I just need to play some. I can't allow myself to get weak and rusty over time. We're having practice tomorrow. Slacking off is not an option anymore."

"Who exactly _are_ we facing?" Paige tugged the paper from my hands and went wide-eyed, "The other USA team? So that's why you've suddenly gotten like this."

I nodded tightly, "I'll be going then."

"Don't go to the public courts unless Kirihara is meeting you there." Serenity pretty much ordered, though her worries were well-placed.

"Sure," I continued on my way towards said courts and flipped out my cell phone.

"Can that truly scare her that bad?" Paige started the trek back towards the house, Serenity in tow.

"No, because Kimmy Elissa Castille has never scared that easily," Serenity's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "I believe my list of suspects has been narrowed to seven likely candidates. Kimmy was attacked by one of the boys from Highwater."

"So that's why she's so angry and so afraid," she rubbed her chin. "I have never seen Kimmy like that, but I see your point. She needs to overcome her weakness."

"A weakness in our captain is a weakness in our team." She gazed hard at the sky, "But she realizes this. Kimmy, for our sake, become strong again."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Thanks for this Akaya," I tried to hit as many balls as I could as he launches them at me. I was not playing a game with him, but he was using hard and sharp smacks to throw at me as I repeatedly tried to return them. It was difficult at this rate and the fact my body was still pretty sore, though I did as best as I could manage.

"Next time-" he aimed another high and then two low, "-call me _before_ you go to the courts and that might not have HAPPENED!" The last word symbolized a sharp whack to the far left of the court, one I dreadfully missed.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT THIS!" I snarled, waving a hand in front of my right eye. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

I collapsed on the ground, reduced to wanting to cry. I could not cry though, and I refused to even think about it.

"Kimmy, it's fine," he was the only member of Rikkaidai that still called me by my real name. "Just think how great you'll be if you get really good in the next month with your eye unable to be used."

I carefully think over what he had said. Truth were behind those necessary words and they brought a small bubble of hope in my chest.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Shut up and play," he returned to the other side of the court, patiently waiting.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"I'm so tired," I fell onto my bed, unable to move much more. I was working so hard for hours that it felt like I had been dealt another beating. Kirihara had escorted me home, though the pace was slow moving and we had to stop for breaks every few half-mile.

"You know, I really do think that Syusuke has a thing for you. Or he's just a really great friend," Paige held up a little stuffed bear. "He and Koneko brought this by." Koneko was her nickname for Kikumaru, literally meaning 'kitten'. It was pretty intelligent, should one realize his normal expression.

"That's sweet," I smiled to myself. "It doesn't matter who likes who. We're in the middle of a tournament."

"Kimmy, you've played too long," Serenity carefully peeled the bandages from my face and ordered Paige to get more. I noticed a bit of blood and some oozing whitish goop had covered the bandages, which in turn made my body involuntarily cringe. The two hurried to wrap it with fresh coverings.

"Our team is starting to have horrible luck," Tiffany was leaning in the door. "First, we get too buddy-buddy with our enemies. Next, we slowly drift away to our other friends. Then Paige's hair gets burned off and now Kimmy has been attacked. Japan is not giving us a winning hand."

"No, it isn't," I chunked the bandages in a nearby trashcan, sprawling back on the bed. "But that just means we have gambled longer and harder. There is no sure-fire way we're going to win this thing. At this rate, I'm not sure if we'll even make it past the next match into the final four."

_SLAP!_

No, it was not Serenity that struck my thigh, as one would expect. Paige was holding her hand, the entire palm tomato-red like my leg turned.

"You... just... slapped me," I blinked slowly.

"I'm sick of it!" Paige snarled. "Your attitude is horrible! You're not acting like our Kimmy! You aren't acting like the Captain I look up to! _You just aren't!_"

"Paige-"

"No, let me finish," she interrupted harshly. "Ever since that-" she points to my eye, "-you've been acting like the world is over. You act like everything you believed in was for nothing! You act like everything is over and there's nothing that can be done!" She was beyond angry as she stood in front of us, smoke trying to fly from her ears. "Stop it! Stop acting like this! Before you were attacked, you were the same cocky, annoying, obnoxious, awesome Kimmy we all loved! You believed anything was possible if you put your mind to it and persevered through it!"

"Yeah, you haven't been the same." All the girls were at the door, watching and listening.

"The Kimmy I used to know, the one I idolized as both a sister, a best friend, and a world-class tennis player, she'd never allow an injury to set her back! No, she'd get right up with that stupid smile on her face and order us to the courts! She'd ignore everything we said against her playing and would get on the court during practice! She'd play until she just couldn't move, just like the first time I ever met her face-to-face!" Paige banged her hand against her head. "And most importantly, I've never seen Kimmy afraid of anything like she has been acting lately! She's all ways competitive, angry, scary, mean, and in love when she dances across that court! Heck, when she even talks about tennis she becomes happier than I've ever seen! _You aren't acting like my Kimmy!_"

"I-"

"No, I'm still not finished!" she cut me off again. "You hide things from us and think we don't notice. You haven't told us who hurt you yet, even though you know we know you remember! You haven't even held a practice since our last game before today's!" she shook her head. "Who are you and what have you done with Kimmy?"

"Yeah, you're usually more fun to be around," Aylin stepped forward. In a way, I felt like I was being attacked. "Recently you've seemed all down and sad."

"And you're so secretive lately too," Natalie added. "Yeah, Trinity, Harmony, and I haven't known you for long, but your personality is the kind that just sticks, you know. Even if I do constantly compete with you, you just haven't been as eager to compete back lately."

"And you all ways are in deep thought." Harmony placed her hands on her hips, "You usually talk out loud to yourself and openly voice your opinions."

"Fine, you want to know the things I haven't told you guys?" My bangs covered my eyes, and in turn I completely missed how Serenity's grew.

She did not want this to happen so soon either.

"I'll start then," I was angry. "Then, when I finish, if you still find me a good friend, then I'll stop being secretive. I've been thinking more and more about this tournament and whether I should tell you or not. That is why I've been so secretive. When I finish, I ask you to be honest with me."

"Deal." They all closed the door and sat around my bed in different spots. I took up the corner where my bed was stuffed, Serenity the only one on the bed with me.

"Aylin, you're only my half-sister," I refused to look at her.

"What?"

"Mom didn't have me. I was one of Dad's kids when he married Mom. I was young. But Mom isn't my real mother. My real mother is also dead and wouldn't have wanted me if she were alive. It's why we look so different," I sighed. "Everyone, the reason you haven't met our mother is because she doesn't value Aylin or me as kids. She only values us as nothing more than slight friends, as horrible as that sounds," I continued brashly. I would get all this stuff out and I would not have time to go back when I finished. It was time I became closer to my team. "My father was a world-class tennis player. He had a great name, but no one knew he had two children. He's the one who gave me this." I held my shirt up to reveal the scar. "He mistakenly shoved me into a knife that was jabbed between tiles on the counter. It was accidental."

The silence was deafening and I was annoyed by it, but I would rather have it then questions right now.

"He committed suicide a couple of years back, because he felt the world was catching up on him and trying to overwhelm him," I ran a hand through my hair. "The reason I'm so driven when it comes to tennis is because he was so great and I don't believe in living in his shadow. His dying wish was for my name to ring louder than his ever did in the sport. It is why I am so driven on this game, why I take it so seriously. I loved our father, even if he did things he didn't mean at times. When he wasn't acting up, he was the greatest father ever. I was eight when he killed himself, so I'm surprised that you didn't know, Aylin." I get to the last bit finally, "And yes, I do know who hurt me so badly. I am scared of being alone with him or near him, fearing he'll hurt me further. It was Nikolai."

"I knew it," Serenity slowly drawled, quietly and in a whisper.

"But I see that you're right Paige. I shouldn't be afraid of him anymore. The only reason he was able to do this to me was because of the simple fact he attacked while my back was turned. We are playing them next in the tournament and I have dibs on facing him. He is _mine_," I hissed. "Do you think any lower of me now that I finally told all of you this? Are you _happy_ now?" I certainly was not, if only because _now_ was not the time I wanted to disclose all of this.

They were quiet for a bit longer, "You mean... you hid _all_ that?"

"Yeah, which is why I have been so distant lately," I gave a small, forced smile. "I'm ready. Let the shunning commence."

No one made a move.

"YOU MEAN THAT BASTARD NIKOLAI DID THIS?" Tiffany screamed at long last.

I lifted my head up to gaze at her, confused and blinking rapidly, "Y-You mean you aren't mad?"

"No, everyone has their dirty little secrets!" Paige smiled finally, patting my knee. "Yeah, I'm not all that thrilled you hid that for so long, but it was for the best. I think Aylin is still letting it sink in."

Aylin was sitting down, tears in her beautiful eyes. I moved my stiff body and hugged her for all I was worth, letting the child cry into my shirt. She had known our father had died, but never did I give her the gory details. She was too young at the time...

"D-Dad said he wanted you to become greater than he was in tennis?"

"Yeah, he did. He also asked me to watch over you and help you become an amazing young woman."

"I'm sorry I was mad!" she wailed into my shirt, clutching like a child to their mother's bosom.

"No problem," I soothed her, stroking her hair. "So, does this mean you all aren't mad?"

"No!"

"Of course not."

"Get real."

"Next time, be more truthful though," Harmony smirked. "You're our captain. We respect you, we trust you. Don't be afraid to give us the same treatment."

"Now, the next thing on our agenda," I coughed, standing up and pumping my fist. "EXTRACTING REVENGE ON THE COURTS AGAINST THE HIGHWATER BRATS!"

"YEAH!"

"Hey Kimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's our food?"

Oops.

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP OF CHAPTER!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
After enduring my first day of school with a swollen eye and screwed up nose, my luck just continues to nose dive! Now I'm running through the rain, stuck at Syusuke's house because the downpour is too big to walk back home and Coach can't come get me. Wait a minute, I'm staying the night here?! WITH SYUSUKE?! Uh oh... _


	20. XX: Back to School

**Author's Note: **I know I said around June 3rd, but I got really busy my loves! Between legal circumstances, trying to find a job, A-Kon, and stress unlike any other, I haven't had time to get on here. I hope all of you can forgive me since I'm giving a few updates at a time. =3 REVIEW, AND I MEAN IT! The lack thereof is becoming a bit aggravating to say the least. I might just make updating a once-a-month thing after all at that rate. Don't want to see that happen? Still want the usual quick, sporadic updates? THEN. **REVIEW. DAMN IT.**

**WhiteOokamiKiss:** You were the ONLY reviewer for the last updates, my dear. For that, this entire bunch of chapters coming up will be dedicated to you for being such an avid fan. Hell, I wish I could give you a medal, but that would be impossible. =3 Anyways, from all the joy and excitement I certainly hope you like these updates. They're more fillers, but soon the tourney will be thrown into full swing and drama will follow. You know me! I love my drama! . Ahem, READ ON!

_**Dedicated to **__WhiteOokamiKiss_**_ for reviewing each and every chapter faithfully._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:  
**_Back to School_

"Whoa Kimmy, what happened to your face? "

"Are you all right? "

"Oh my goodness!"

Yeah, I was back to boring old school after taking it easy for a week. It was February 27th and I did not want to be here, above all else.

As I walked through the school, my head was held high and I did not show any discomfort in my bandages and cast.

"Glad to have you back," Syusuke smiled softly when I approached.

"Hug-buddy!" Kikumaru launched himself forward, grappling me tightly. "You're holding your head high! I'm proud."

"Yeah, because you and my team made me realize I shouldn't ashamed of my bandages. Besides I have to spite someone," I snickered and patted his back. "Now let me go before I'm late to second period."

"Oh, right, sorry!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"GO KIRIHARA!" I hollered towards the crowd as he brutally fought his opponents. I now realized that it was true- he did try to hurt those against him. He had a special serve that was _not_ a ploy to hurt others though. It was called the 'Phantom Serve', and I was happy for that.

"GAME: RIKKAIDAI'S KIRIHARA!"

"WOO!" I cheered, cheekily. "GOOD JOB AKAYA!"

His eyes, bloodshot still, matched his cheeks now as he waved at me, blushing tremendously. I laughed to myself, despite this.

"He's just the cutest thing!"

"Before or after he goes all creepy Devil-Boy?" Paige sweat-dropped as I clasped my hands near my face and wiggled.

"ADORABLE!"

"Can we leave you here forever?" Aylin sweat-dropped as well.

"Sure," I said excitedly. "No, not really. I don't think I could handle being that far away from everyone."

"We won!" Kirihara ran out of the fence and carefully hugged me. "We're going to the finals!"

"Congrats," I returned the gesture, patting his back while laughing.

"Kirihara!"

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you and the girls at the park the day after tomorrow," he murmured before scurrying off.

"Doesn't Hyotei play tomorrow?" Paige smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, you know you have to go cheer on Keigo!"

"I don't care if both eyes are messed up, I will hurt you if you continue to talk!" A vein was throbbing on my head, "Stupid playboy."

"But he is pretty hot!"

"Paige!"

"What?"

"...You're right. Shut up."

She glared, earning a chuckle in response, "Let's just get home so tomorrow will get here and be done with it."

"Fine," she pouted, walking back with me towards the house with Serenity and Aylin. The other girls were aimlessly hanging around with friends.

It was no surprise, when we finally arrived home, to find Syusuke, Tezuka, Inui, and Kikumaru in our living room.

"Hey Inui! You're finally going to try some of my concoctions?" Aylin laughed a very scary, convincing one. "Come on!"

"You have to try my energy drinks too," he had an entire duffle bag that made little clinking noises as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, as scary as that is, I'd rather not go into the kitchen," Paige gave a mushroom sigh. "Want to go up to my room and listen to some music Tezuka?"

He followed her up the staircase and towards her room, while Kikumaru grabbed Serenity, throwing her over his shoulder and grinning a sly on.

"LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES!" Serenity was shouting against it the whole time he ran out of the house, eliciting strange looks from Syusuke and me.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you then," I leaned on the couch behind and slightly beside Syusuke, "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Hmm..." My stomach growled at the most inopportune moment, "How about we get some food?"

"Sounds good," I added, humiliated, but followed after him nonetheless.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Hey Syusuke, did you say something to Nikolai?" I gave him a sideways glance, comfortably situated at the park with our food spread out between us.

"Why?" He was still cheerful.

"Well, today he saw me when he was walking the direction I was, and then he made a complete U-turn and started running in a different direction. Not that I minded."

"I might have said something..."

"Thank you, Syusuke," I leaned up to kiss his cheek just as he gyrated his head, causing ours to touch. The blush that scattered my face could probably be considered legendary, "S-Sorry."

"Don't be." We eat in a strange silence, neither awkward nor comfortable, though it sat right on the divider between the two.

"Syusuke, why _have_ you been spending so much time with me lately? Paige and Serenity noticed it," I flicked away a burnt fry for the birds to nibble on.

He chuckled, "Regardless of what you think, I actually find you to be a fun person Kimmy-chan."

"I didn't mean it like that," I scoffed. "Oh look! The sun, it's setting! Let's go watch it!"

I dumped the trash in a nearby can and hurried onto the hill. Syusuke followed after me, taking a place to my right and laughing at the silly smile on my face.

"How pretty!" I cooed as clouds, dark in the beginning, begin to pour rain, unceremoniously ending my reverie, "Uh oh."

"Here," Syusuke pulled his jacket over our heads. "Come on, I live close by."

We take off running through the rain and soon come to a nice little house. He led me in and we removed our shoes at the door, positively soaked from head-to-toe.

"Mother!"

"Yes?" A pretty woman with smiling eyes like Syusuke's steps into the picture, holding a plate and drying it, "Oh, who is this Syusuke?"

"Castille Kimmy, one of my friends. Would you get us towels so we don't drip on the floor?"

"Of course!" She scurried off and returned just moments later, "I'm Fuji Yoshiko. It is very nice to meet you Kimmy. Syusuke has prattled on about you before."

"Oh really?" I grinned deviously. "Good, I hope."

"I don't think he'd be able to speak a foul word against you!" she laughed, a lilt to her sweet voice. "Come with me and I'll get you some more clothes to change into. Also, those bandages will need to be changed."

She pushed me from the room, leaving Syusuke to silently snicker after us. I am forced into what I expect is her room and she pulls out a long-sleeved top and a skirt.

"I'm sorry, but this looks like the only things that will fit you," she delicately handed them over. I only smiled in return and peeled off the damp clothes from before, changing into the drier, warmer outfit. She holds out some thigh-high black socks to match the white skirt and black turtleneck. I tugged those on as well, feeling comfortable a little more each passing second.

"Come here," she sat me on the toilet and carefully removed my bandages. "Oh my! What happened? I remember that night Syusuke had to go to the hospital all night. He mentioned it was for a close friend, but I wasn't sure who."

"Oh, it was an accident," I offered a very somber smile, thinking of the ball making contact with my face from a third perspective. I cringed, the painful sting of an ointment drawing me from the aching memories. "Someone that isn't a big fan of mine struck me as I turned with a tennis ball going speeds that shouldn't be used to smash against a wall. Or well, in this case, my face."

"Oh my! Does that mean you're a tennis player?"

"Yeah, I'm the captain of a rival team," I murmured. "My friends and I are the top team in America and the only all-girls team in the tournament here."

"You and Syusuke must get along great then," she giggled. "All done!"

"Thank you again... Um what should I call you?" I blushed.

"Oh, just anything. Miss Yoshiko, Yoshiko-chan, Yoshiko, Miss Fuji, Mom..."

"What was that last one?"

"Mom!"

We both start laughing at that one. I liked this woman; she had a kind feel about her.

"I think I will call you Miss Yoshiko if it's all right," I tilted my head.

She nodded, "Oh that's fine! So, are you and Syusuke dating yet?"

I gaped, "What?"

"Well, he talks about you fondly and you're the first girl he's ever really talked about like that. So I just can't wait for him to come home and tell me he's dating you!" she giggled again. "I keep waiting for it every time he comes back from seeing you or your friends, but he never tells me yes or no or even maybe!"

"Well, no ma'am we aren't dating," I scratched the back of my head. "I'm too involved in this tournament to be dating anyone. Though your son is a really great guy, one of the best guy friends I've ever had actually even; one of my best friends _ever _if you want to get technical."

"Really?" she leaned casually against the sink.

"Yeah, he threatened the guy that did this to me," I gingerly touched the sore flesh. "He's so sweet. Oh, and he gave me this," I fiddled with the locket I never took off.

"You're the person he gave that to!" she examined it closely, smiling- if possible- even wider. "He didn't pay for this."

"He stole it?!"

"No!" she laughed harder. "This was my mother's and Syusuke's grandmother's. It's been passed down to each middle child actually. I told him to give it to someone special. I guess he chose you. He even got your initial engraved in it!"

I blinked in complete surprise, "Huh? Well that's weird."

She opened her dazzling eyes to wink at me, "Come on, Syusuke must be worried that I've tried to marry you two."

"Ha, he'd love having me to deal with!" I giggled. "Nah, he's awesome."

"He knows how to pick them at least," she placed a hand on my head, lightly petting my hair. "You're absolutely gorgeous, both body and mind. Tennis, no doubt?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "It works wonder with how much I play. I don't believe I go a day without at least using my racket once or twice."

We entered the hallway and she led me to Syusuke's room. On my way there, I see a boy just younger than Syusuke.

"Yuuta, this is Kimmy," Yoshiko introduced us, "Kimmy, this is Syusuke's younger brother, Yuuta."

"Are you his girlfriend?" A lovely woman slithered from somewhere else just as Yuuta and I shake hands. "Wow, at least he has good tastes!"

I sweat-dropped, "Why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend?"

"Because you're the only girl he's ever brought home," the older girl grumbles. "Oh, I'm Yumiko, Syusuke's older sister."

"Kimmy, and I am?"

"Plus I bet they'd look cute together!" Yoshiko sighed dreamily.

"Um, yeah I'm going now," Yuuta waved to me and then snuck away, whispering, _"Good luck!"_

"Uh, thanks?"

"What's going on?" Syusuke exited his room and as soon as he did, he was yanked beside me by Yumiko.

"Awww!" they cooed. "I knew they would!"

"Would what?" Syusuke was confused.

"Look adorable together."

I bowed my head, face so red it actually did burn. Syusuke was red as well and dragged me backwards into his room slowly so he does not make too many sudden movements. He closed the door and then I finally looked up, no longer afraid we were being followed.

"Sorry if they offended you."

"No, your mom is really cool," I tugged my skirt down some. "This is all she had to let me wear."

"It fits nice," he sat on his bed while I surveyed his room, still blushing.

He had a few cacti in the windows, along with a built-in wall closet and a rocking chair. He had a gramophone-type thing, which I closely examine before flopping onto his bed.

"They didn't question you too much did they? What all did they say?"

"Oh just that you stole this locket and I'm the Bonnie to your Clyde."

He chuckled, "Really, what did my mother say?"

"Well, just random things actually. Don't worry about it," I smirked. "Why, nervous about something?"

He shook his head with a sigh and handed of a cell phone, "Tell them you can just stay here tonight. It doesn't look like it'll be lightening up anytime soon."

I let it ring a few minutes before Paige answered, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Don't worry, I was out with Syusuke for longer than I thought."

"Ooh!" She had a little sly smile on her face, I just knew it, "SHE WAS WITH SYUSUKE!"

"OOH!" I heard all the girls in the background echo her.

"We were just scared that Nikolai punk tried to finish the job. But _where_ are you now?"

"I'm in Syusuke's room. I just got here. We were closer to his place when the rain started pouring. To think just this afternoon a tennis match was going on!"

"So are you staying over there tonight?"

"Is it okay with Coach if I do? I mean, it's a boy's house..."

"Coach, it's raining really hard. Kimmy doesn't want to walk home and possible get even more hurt then she already is. Knowing her..." Paige was speaking to our coach with swift, well-placed words. "No, it's not Kirihara's place. It's Syusuke's. Ha!" She began laughing. "She said it was okay as long as it was okay with his parents."

"I think his mom loves me," I laughed with her. "I'm not kidding! She told me to call her 'Mom'!"

I could not see it, but Syusuke was smiling even wider at that one.

"Wow, seems like you fit great. Just make sure you're at school tomorrow okay? You don't need to miss anymore and I'll be pissed if I don't see you there."

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" I rolled my eyes, "That it _Mom_?"

"For now," she yawned, "Night Kimmy. Everyone says they love you." She waited a few moments, "AND NO UNPROTECTED SEX! DON'T MAKE ME DO A SHOTGUN-WEDDING!" Without warning, she hung the phone up and I was met with a dial tone.

I rubbed my forehead, "How I adore my friends and their humor."

"Is it alright?"

"Is it okay with your mother?"

He walked to his door and opened it, "Mother! Would it be all right if Kimmy were to stay the night because of the weather?"

"You didn't need to ask! I'll bring extra blankets in here." Yoshiko beamed, dashing off to go and get all the extras she needed, "I'll wash your uniform and make sure it's okay for you to wear tomorrow." The woman kissed my forehead and gave me a tight hug, "Steal some of Syusuke's pajamas for now. Good night Kimmy."

I blushed, laughing nonetheless, and moved to sit on the floor, "Night, Miss Yoshiko!"

She closes the door behind her as Syusuke ran a hand through his hair. He was chuckling a soft one to himself. He squatted down and hugged me without a second notice or a warning in the slightest, earning a confused choke.

"Syusuke?"

"My mother adores you all ready," he stood and grabbed some extra pajamas. He tossed me a pair of boxers and a long white t-shirt that looked like it would fit just right, then hurried into his bathroom and changed into his while I shed my clothing. I pulled on the shirt, it coming to past my hips and fitting just loose enough to be comfortable, soon followed by the boxer shorts, "Done!"

He exits, wearing a shirt and pajama pants. He stopped, eyes opening and slanted, a rather _amazing_ smile on his face.

"What?" I was once again- for the umpteenth time- red in the face. "What is it? Why are you giving me that look?"

"No reason," he approached, whispering in my ear. "You just look _really _good in my clothes." Syusuke went back to smiling eyes and turned the lights out and the television on.

If I thought I was red before, I must have just invented a new and brighter variation of the color.

He crawled in his bed, motioning me over to join him. It could be considered provocative, but with Syusuke I knew better. He was every bit the gentleman, and besides, we had shared a couch that was _much_ smaller than this before.

I nestled in beside him, refusing to look at the boy though. That gaze from earlier plus that compliment was... _wow._

"Hey, it's cartoons!" I grinned, trying to keep my mind together. "I love cartoons! Ooh! No, it's anime! Naruto!"

He chuckled, grabbing me up and pulling me into his lap and against his chest, "It's late, but I guess we can stay up and watch this."

"Good," I lean back, yanking the blankets up higher around my face.

I do not remember what happened there after.

* * *

**REVIEW OR THE UPDATES WILL JUST GET SLOWER AND SLOWER AFTER I POST UP THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I OWE!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
If there's one thing I know about Syusuke, it's that he is absolutely evil when he wants to be. From fighting to wake one another up to his obsessive mother, I wasn't really sure what I should have expected in the morning! Of course, I would take that any day when it came to the mannerisms of my team. Needless to say, I'll not only have to deal with Keigo, but a bunch of pestering girls with nothing better to do. Ugh!_


	21. XXI: Waking

**Author's Note: **_REVIEW! **REVIEW! **__**REVIEW!**_

_**Dedicated to **WhiteOokamiKiss_ _**for reviewing each and every chapter faithfully.**_

* * *

**Chapter** **Twenty-One:**  
_Waking_

I yawn, stretching my arms out and sit up, surveying my room with a soft blink in my left eye. But it was not my room. It was not the house.

"What the-" Last night hits me and I glanced down to see Syusuke sleeping soundly. He looked absolutely adorable, his hair splayed about and his mouth slightly open.

I gaze over at his clock, seeing that school started in about an hour and fifteen minutes. A quiet knocking was at the door and Yoshiko peaks her head in.

"Good morning Kimmy-chan." She had her smiling face on like Syusuke's, though I hoped it was not perpetual.

"Morning," I whisper just as quietly.

"Breakfast is ready. Yumiko and Yuuta are already gone. You two had more time to sleep." She gives a sly smile now, "Besides, I couldn't wake up you two when you were so wrapped around each other."

I laugh nervously, "You want me to wake him?"

"Within fifteen minutes please," she closed the door and I looked back down at Syusuke. He was still sound asleep, as if our conversation had never transpired.

I sneak out of bed, taking his arm from my waist and grabbing his camera. I snapped a quick picture and put it back, leaving a note on it that I wanted a copy. I crawl back into the bed and lay down, facing him.

"Syusuke? Wake up," I was hushed, grinning. "Don't be stubborn, wake up Syusuke."

"Mmm." He groans in his sleep and turns over. My eye twitched at the action.

I sat up, trying one more time by shaking his shoulders, "Fuji Syusuke, if you don't wake up I'll... Ugh, I don't know!"

He flips where he's on his back, facing up.

"Syusuke!" I finally grab his nose, pinching. He flings his arms, nearly hitting me in the face. I move back a little, hoping the blow would not make contact. Anywhere but the face! "It's only me Syusuke!"

He opens his eyes lazily, then looks over at me with a yawn, "Kimmy? Oh right, last night."

"Come on, breakfast is ready and your mom thinks we're the cutest thing ever when we sleep," I rubbed my forehead. "We'll probably hear it when we walk down there."

"Then go back to bed." He pulls me down and against him, nuzzling his nose in my bangs, eyes closed and about to go to sleep again.

"Syusuke, really now. Unlike Eiji's probably led you to believe, I'm _not_ a teddy bear."

"Can't hear you. Sleeping." He was breathing lightly, obviously faking it.

"Syusuke. Up."

"Sleeping."

"Oh fine, play that way!" I pushed him off me and the bed completely, "There, you're up."

He stands, sighing to himself and heading to his bathroom, his uniform in his hands. I grin, yanking the blankets over me again and getting ready for some nice sleep, if only to spite him.

The door opens to the bathroom again and out comes a fully dressed Syusuke. He sees me sleeping again and smiles to himself, taking a quick picture and laughing at the note.

"Time to wake the dragon," he ripped the blankets from me and I groan, cringing.

_She really did look amazing in his clothes._

"Kimmy, you got me up, now you get up." He pushed me off the bed in revenge and tossed my uniform onto me, which his mother had left by the door.

I glare and crawl into the bathroom, door closed before changing and washing my face. Syusuke knocks and I allow him in to dutifully help change the bandages. I did not look him in the face as he finishes unwrapping it, though the tennis-tensai noticed and snatched up my chin.

"Don't be ashamed of your eye. It wasn't your fault." His voice was rough, as if he were picturing Nikolai and he truly was angry once more.

I nod, giving him a fake smile nonetheless. He finished wrapping it up and we walked downstairs together.

His mother was in the kitchen and two plates of sushi, rice balls, and other random foods sat across the table. Syusuke and I eat quickly so we could get to school on time, considering how late we were running by this time.

"Bye kids! Hurry along with those grandchildren!"

I face faulted and Syusuke had a sweat drop, hurrying to vacate the immediate vicinity of the house and his mortifying mother.

"Syusuke, thanks for letting me stay last night."

"You're afraid of thunder?"

"No," I laugh nervously, "Lightning. How'd you know?"

"You were shaking in your sleep."

"Well, now you know." We arrived early and sit in the classroom, just talking. "Syusuke, do you still want to know about my scar?"

He nods, eyeing where it was with his smiling-eyes.

There was nothing to talk about, so I briefly explained. He listened as a friend would, his entire attention on me.

"Kimmy!" Paige hugs me, launching herself out of nowhere and doing a wonderful job at surprising me.

"Wow, I thought you were Eiji for a minute."

"The house wasn't the same without you! It's weird not having you down the hall like even at the Boarding School!"

"Dude, off," I laughed, prying her away just as the bell rings.

"SHIT!" She takes off, just as Serenity commandeered her seat from Syusuke and class began.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"So did anything interesting happen?" I was sitting with Harmony, Paige, and Serenity at the Seigaku courts, where they were holding another tournament match. "I mean, where did you sleep, did you meet his family?"

"Yeah, I met his mother, older sister, and little brother. His older sister thinks we look adorable together," I grab the locket. "Also, it seems that this used to belong to his grandmother and it's tradition for any middle children in the family to give it to the girl they think are special. He got my initial engraved on it, though."

"Aww!" they cooed. "Where'd you sleep?"

"Look, Atobe is playing!"

"Don't even try it," Paige smirks. "You slept in his room didn't you?"

"I bet they were curled up together in the morning like at the sleepover," Harmony gives a malicious grin.

I had fake tears in my eyes, "Why must you torment me so? Am I the only interesting one out of everyone?"

"No, you're just the most dramatic when we pry things out of you."

I gaze at the game for a while, watching as Atobe did magnificently on the court. He really was a great player, to the point where I would be honored to have a match against him one day.

"GAME: HYOTEI'S ATOBE KEIGO!"

"KEIGO-KUN!"

"ATOBE-KUN!"

"Look at all the girls flocking to him!" We were awe-struck at all of them. He fondly smiles at each of them, reveling in the attention they gave the egotist.

We sweat-dropped, "No wonder his ego is so big."

"Kimmy-chan!" Atobe was walking past and saw us sitting there, much to my displeasure.

_'Arg! I was supposed to hide!'_

"Hey Atobe."

"Keigo," he smirks as he all ways does. "Ore-sama would rather you call him that. What happened to you Kimmy-chan?"

"Someone launched a tennis ball to my face. Let's just say the hospital had fun fixing my nose bone and sewing my head back up," I stand up to walk away, trying- in vain- to escape his incessant drabbling.

"Arn! Who hit you?" he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ah, no one," I brushed him off with a nice smile. "Sorry Keigo, but I have to be off. I'm hanging with some friends today."

He watches me leave as Serenity and Harmony follow. Paige was off to see Tezuka and Tiffany met us at the gate to the park.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Why are you four so sour today?" Serenity was staring hard at Masaharu, Bunta, Kirihara, and Yagyuu.

"No reason."

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"Don't worry about it."

I let my eyebrow twitch, about to get off the merry-go-round we usually took over. Tiffany beat me to it and held Masaharu by the collar, glaring.

She began to shake him, "Tell. Us. Now. We're. Worried."

"All right!" His eyes were dizzy.

"It's who we're playing in the tournament." Kirihara was sitting on a bar on the merry-go-round next to me.

"Who?"

Yagyuu interjects, "Seigaku."

Rivals... Our best friends.

Oh great.

"Well, that means no more group activities." Harmony sighed to herself, "Stupid rosters."

"Hey, it's better than us facing either Rikkaidai or Seigaku right now isn't it?"

"But only one team is going to win between both of them," Serenity had narrowed eyes. "Whoever wins will move on."

"Yeah and when we move on we might have to face them," I tapped my chin.

The girls grinned, "See, that's our confident Kimmy!"

"Oh shut it," I chuckled. "Don't worry guys. You'll do great, win or lose."

"Yes, but losing is _not _an option."

Even Yagyuu was serious about this.

And we thought the rivalry was not _this_ deep.

"It means we'll be practicing more than we won't this month to get better. That way we're even stronger. We won't succumb to Seigaku," Yagyuu explains. "It'll be harder to hang out."

"That's fine because today is my girls last day of relaxing. Tomorrow is March 1st, which means tennis, tennis, tennis."

They sighed, expecting this would come sooner rather than later. Yes, relaxing was fun, but just the idea of coming out on top at this tournament was even better.

"So what special guy is everyone looking forward to getting something from for White Day?" Bunta suddenly piped up, trying to change the conversation. _POP!_

"Huh? What's White Day?"

"It's like Valentine's Day. Didn't you realize that no guys gave chocolate out? Only girls!" Masaharu grins. "It's the opposite of White Day. On White Day, the boys give their special girls a box of chocolate and sometimes a gift."

"When is it?"

"March 14th!" Bunta smiles merrily.

"Yeah, I don't have a girl I like, but I'm giving my best girl-friend chocolate." Masaharu tugs on his hair, "Oh, and a magic trick of course! See, the girl isn't necessarily all ways a girl you're interested in for a girlfriend."

"It's just like Valentine's Day!"

"Uh oh! We're supposed to meet Sanada!" Kirihara jumps up. "Let's go!"

"Bye guys!"

We dish out their hugs and various goodbyes, then hurry homes ourselves, each in turn discussing our hopes for this strange holiday, White Day.

* * *

**REVIEW, I SAY!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
White Day... Now that's definitely a holiday I would love to take back to America! A day where girls sit back and let guys spoil them with candy and all sorts of stuff? And the school even has a competition for most candy? Wow! Wait, where's Syusuke? _


	22. XXII: White Day

**Author's Note: **_REVIEW! **REVIEW! **_**REVIEW!**

_**Dedicated to **WhiteOokamiKiss_ _**for reviewing each and every chapter faithfully.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:  
**_White Day_

"Happy White Day!" Trinity was, as always, wide awake this morning.

"Happy Whi...'ay," I yawned, droopy. "It's too early."

"Agreed." Serenity was known for her early-morning bad moods. She made me seem delightful on most occasions when like this.

Today was indeed White Day, and we were allowed to dress casual today. In the spirit of White Day, we all wore something white. I had on a tight, white short skirt, a tight white spaghetti strap top, and a white blazer over it. I had on high-heeled white scrunch boots, the only thing that really matched besides my Converse.

Trinity went all out and even wore a dress.

"We'll see everyone later," Paige waves as we head towards the third-year lockers. "Man, there sure is a lot of white going on today."

We groaned, "_White_ Day, Paige. _White_."

"Oh, right," she laughs, opening up her locker, and a mountain of little boxes fell out the moment she did. "Holy cow."

"I guess you're pretty popular Paige," I smirked, opening up mine. I do not have an avalanche of a hundred boxes like she did. All the boxes I had were crammed and if I moved a single one, they would fly at me. "Well, I don't have as many as you do, but I'm really afraid to pull one out."

Serenity opens her locker and once again, a mountain falls on her, more than Paige even. The negative was that the tall, dark-haired girl was literally knocked over with the force and surprise of them.

"How did they fit all these in that little locker?!" she growled, leaping from the floor and dusting off her white ensemble.

"I'll give you a dollar if you bravely pull out one of those boxes." Paige snatches said dollar before Serenity could, then pushed me out of the way. With a quick yank, they fly out and hit her square in the face. "See, that wouldn't have been good for me."

"Yeah, better me than you." She was serious. "Have your chocolate and get to class."

I snatched up all the chocolate and carefully try to arrange it safely in the locker. I do well enough before just cramming the rest. Paige and Serenity were doing the same by the end of it, already disgusted with the vast array of colorful boxes.

"I bet I get more chocolate than you do!" Paige grins at me.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I want in on this." Serenity pipes up. "I bet I get more then both of you."

"I'm out," I laugh nervously, waving my hand around.

"Yeah never mind," Paige ran off and Serenity visibly smirks, victorious.

We get in the classroom and both of us have a face fault. We thought our lockers were packed! Our desks looked like Mount Everest!

"Looks about like Syusuke, Eiji, Tezuka, and Ryoma's desk on Valentine's." Serenity was back to her emotionless self, though one could wonder if that was irritation or excitement gleaming in her hazel eyes.

"You have more than me," I pouted. "Glad I didn't take that bet!" It was true, her pile stood about a foot higher than mine. I was not sure why, but probably the fact she was beautiful and that air of mystery set her apart from other girls.

"Where are we going to put all that when class starts?"

"Never thought of that." Now we both sweat-dropped.

"Nya!" Kikumaru appears, a gasp escaping him, "I think you two are in the top recipients of chocolate!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to bring all your chocolate in here and count it! Didn't you know? They announce the top five chocolate recipients over the loud speaker!" he grinned. "Here Serenity-chan," he hands her a _huge_ bag of chocolate, "And if you didn't know, guy's make the chocolate."

"Meaning be careful. It might be poisoned," I joked, staring at the pile. "So. Much. Chocolate! I'll be satisfied for the next three months!"

"One-point-two, actually."

"Don't you get technical on me!" I drag her off and we bring the rest of our chocolate in, our arms more than dangerously full. "Wow, guy's really made all this?"

"Weird." Serenity puts hers down on the floor next to her desk. If you did not believe me about the pile of chocolate, it really did sit about four feet off her desk and about three off mine, plus all the mounds on the floor from people not putting it on the overcrowded desks.

"Oh my! We have a lot of chocolate don't we? Well, get counting girls!" The teacher entered and took to her own chair, beaming at the group. She gave all of us permission to chat, though had to make sure we counted appropriately.

"This is going to be tedious." I begin with the first one, sighing heavily. "One... two... three..."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"We have our top five female recipients of chocolate!" the announcement roared over the loud speaker.

"About time," I had my desk cleared and all the chocolate in a neat little pile on the floor.

...

All right fine, I was lying. I have the chocolate in a rather large and tumbling pile, occasionally watching as another dropped to the floor and created an avalanche effect.

The fifth spot I did not catch the name of. It was a second year girl, I knew that much from what the man called, "We have a tie for the number 4 spot. It seems that Aikens Paige and Castille Kimmy both got exactly one-hundred and twenty-three boxes and bags of chocolate!"

"That number seems a lot bigger when it's announced," I chewed on my lip. The number three spot goes out to a rather popular third year girl.

"The number two spot goes to... another American girl! This time it was Skylar Serenity with one-hundred and sixty-eight boxes and bags!"

I was bug-eyed as I stared at her pile. Our house would not be void of chocolate anytime soon. Heck, if we ever had to go hungry, we would be able to last to the end of the world on this stock, though of course we would be useless and grotesquely overweight.

"And the winner by a landslide, with a whopping four-hundred and fifty gifts is... Well it seems those American girls are really popular with the men! Campbell Trinity!"

My and Serenity's mouths gape, shock evident on our faces.

Trinity had won with _that much chocolate_?!

"Wow, I guess that cute little innocent thing really did work for her!" I blinked, still in a stupor.

"More than I would have calculated," she ran a hand through her dangerously long hair. "Eiji, I just noticed... is that jacket pink?"

"Nya!" he scratches his head. "Yup!"

"Hey, where's Syusuke?" I disregard Serenity's silent laughter at her previous question. "You know anything Eiji?"

He gives a cat-like grin, "No! I have no idea I swear!"

"Liar."

"He'll be here when the next bell rings probably!" he turned back to the lesson, trying his best to ignore my jabbing fingers. "Now shh!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Syusuke's here!" I overheard some girls talking as I stood around in the largest hall with Paige, Kikumaru, and Serenity. I was leaning against the window while we chatted, looking right at them.

"I wonder who he's going to give his chocolate too!" the crooned. "Maybe it'll be me!"

"Oh I hope it's me."

"Wow, he certainly is popular," I chuckled. I honestly had never noticed just _how_ many girls favored him in this school. If they knew _half_ of the things that had transpired between us, I would be buried alive before I knew it.

"Fujiku is," Kikumaru nods, eating some chocolate Serenity had shared with him due to the fact she had more than enough. "I hope my chocolate meant a lot to you Serenity. I took _forever _to make it!"

"It meant the most Eiji," she smiled sincerely.

What had happened to my dive-bomb, emotionless and monotone little Serenity? She smiled so much more and acted so much like a normal human now! Was it growing up and maturity? No, she had enough of that.

I bet it was Kikumaru Eiji.

"Syusuke's coming!" Another group of girls scurry to the other ones. "He looks _so_ handsome! And he has roses too!"

"They're so for me," one of the more conceited says. "There he is! Oh Fuji-kun!"

My eyebrow twitches as she and her little followers run down the hall and up to him, halting the boy mid-step.

"I think someone's jea-lous!" Kikumaru prods my side. "You are, aren't you Kimmy?!"

"Nope," I lied, "Because I have one-hundred and twenty-three boxes of chocolate. One little box isn't that significant!"

He gives a coy smirk along with Paige and yes- even Serenity. They chimed, "Liar."

"I hate all of you."

I turn my head a bit and see Syusuke kindly smile at the girls, speaking words I could not make out and then hurrying past them. The conceited one looked absolutely heartbroken.

He walks up to our group, dressed literally in all white.

"Whoops, I guess I'm late. Who won the top five?"

"Well, I just remember Paige and Kimmy tied for fourth. Serenity got second and guess what? Trinity won!"

He nods, completely ignoring the fact that he held a whole bouquet and a box of chocolates, not a woman in sight, save the few of us.

"So, who are the flowers for Fujiku? Are they for meee?" Kikumaru playfully grins.

"Actually, they're not," he taps my shoulder, opening his eyes and giving a little smile. "I believe you just beat Paige," Syusuke hands me a bouquet of a dozen stunning red roses, wrapped in white, and a little white box with a silver ribbon.

I could see the girls that were once heartbroken now glaring at me, _"Lucky!"_

I blink, smelling the roses and carefully holding the box. He was smiling again, eyes perpetually closed.

"Aw! Thank you Syusuke," I whispered, hugging the boy gingerly. "So, did your mom help you make the chocolate?"

"No, I made it myself."

"You get Fujiku's cooking. Lucky!" Kikumaru sticks his tongue out while I only laugh.

"Time for class again," Paige glances at her cell phone. "You may have won for now, but the day isn't over, Kimmy!"

"Bring it!" I smirked. "Tennis practice is going to be fun. Working all this chocolate off the next three weeks, oh joy!" I kiss Syusuke's cheek. "Off to class now!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"I said run, not walk! _RUN!_" I holler, sprinting beside my team and slowly starting to move ahead of them. "Come on girls, I'm _injured_ and I'm doing better than you!"

"We... don't... normally... run... every day... like... you!" Tiffany panted. I understood her trauma. She was an excellent player, but with her style it made for quick bursts of speed, not long and drawn out running.

"Alright! I want Tiffany up against Serenity in a match! No complaints! Harmony against Natalie and Trinity versus Aylin! Paige, you will play me!"

"Captain, if I actually can breathe enough to ask..." Harmony wheezed, "Why are you making us play Singles? We're Doubles players."

"This tournament is unpredictable. You have to have strength in weakness!" I growled. "Also, don't ever question your captain! When I say jump, I better see you jump without a word against it! Just for that question, we have five more laps around the court! If I don't see you running I'll make it twenty! GO!"

Without even groaning, they begin running as I hacked, clutching at my nose-cast. It was throbbing horribly, proving that sweating and over-exerting myself was not a great idea. I down some water and pain reliever as they finished up, doing anything I could to alleviate the ache.

"Now, to your respective matches! Play like your life is on the line. I'm watching to see who does the best out of the Doubles players so I have someone to fill up the Singles Four spot if I can't play next time! PLAY!" I cranked up the music and get on the court with Paige.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Aylin was moving very little from the couch, giving a strangled cry each time she managed, "You've been working the dog out of us Mimi."

I prod her upper thigh with a single finger.

"OW!"

"See that? It means that you're muscles are tightening and your legs are getting stronger. Just deal with it Aylin. You aren't one to take shortcuts or complain. When have you started acting so weak?"

She glared, "What about you? You're hurt and I still don't see you in pain or your legs tightening! Are you that strong?"

"Ha, I'm probably in more pain than you. I haven't been doing as much thanks to this stupid thing," I pointed heatedly to my nose. "I can't wait until I get it off at the end of the month! Two weeks!"

"Well you sure don't look like you're in pain." Paige shoots me the finger from another couch.

"I am, trust me." I raise my shorts enough to show my twitching leg, "See, that isn't normal."

"Fine."

_DING! DONG!_

We all look at each other, willing someone to move from their seats.

"Don't all get up at once," Coach Lilly files to the door from her room, opening it with a soft creak. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm here to see Kimmy."

"Come in then."

"Oh dear God hide me!" I dived behind the couch, instantly regretting it from the strain in my sore limbs.

"Where's Kimmy?"

"Wow." I could hear the astonished voice of Harmony.

Oh how I wanted to peek.

"Yo Keigo," Paige greets. "She's behind the couch. She slipped and fell on her back so we were nice enough to just leave her there."

My face is shadowed and I glanced up, making a mental note to kill the little blonde witch later. Atobe was standing over me with a coy, little smirk on his face.

In a white tux... _Oh boy did he look handsome!_

"Wow." I suddenly realized _why_ Harmony had said that.

If I thought he looked good when I first saw him, then he looked _damn good_ now.

"Hello Keigo."

"Hello Kimmy-chan." He helps me up, "Ore-sama was so confused as to who he should give his White Day chocolates. It is a high honor indeed. You were the first thought." He puts his hand in front of his face and brushes away his hair rather dreamily, "Think of it as a get-well present incentive as well."

All the girls sigh just as dreamily. I see out of my peripheral vision that they were staring with large sparkles in their eyes, even Serenity, as surprising as that was.

"Here," he handed over a little black box of chocolate with a yellow ribbon, along with a single red rose. A kiss was placed across my knuckles.

"Uh, thanks," I laughed nervously. "It's very sweet of you Keigo."

"Now a ride around the city? The limo is out front."

"Limo?" Even I was sparkly-eyed at that one. "Uh, I need a shower before I do anything. Plus I have to wait for a few of the Rikkaidai players that are coming over."

"Another time then, Kimmy-chan," he kisses my cheek, then walks out of the house without another word.

"I hate you," the entire room was in on that phrase.

"Limo."

"White tux."

"Chocolate."

"A single rose!"

"A kiss on the hand!"

They all sighed dreamily just as the door rings. I groaned, exiting the scene and opening the door if only to avoid their giddiness. Atobe only meant it in a friendly manner after all, I hoped. Masaharu, Yagyuu, Bunta, and Kirihara stood at the door, easily taking my mind off the rich playboy from earlier, all dressed in white clothing and holding various things.

"Be warned, they're in drool-mode. Keigo just stopped by in a white tux and gave me chocolate and I believe they're going to kill me for it," I sweat-dropped as I walked behind them into the living room.

"RAWR!" Tiffany attacks Masaharu.

"Nope," he grins, "But this is for you!" He handed her a little box with a white ribbon and red paper, "Happy White Day Tiff."

"HARMONY!" Bunta leaps on her, holding out a big bouquet of flowers. He also shoved a bar of chocolate into her hands, wrapped clumsily.

"Well, that was scary!" she giggles. "Thanks."

"Here you go," Yagyuu kindly gives Serenity a little bag of chocolate.

"And of course she adds it to the large pile," Trinity grinned.

"You have no room to talk."

"Oops! I don't do I?" She gave a ditzy smile.

"Kimmy?" I stepped into the hallway with Kirihara, "Um, Happy White Day." A little box was produced and offered to me.

"Thank you, Kirihara."

"I was wondering... I know it's in the middle of the tournament and if we win against Seigaku, we might be possible rivals... and you're one of my best friends, my best _girl_ friend at least... and..." he ran a hand through his hair. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He was shifting from one foot to the other.

Uh-oh... What do I tell him?!

The truth...

"Akaya..." I smiled sadly, "I don't think I would be comfortable dating you. I mean, I like someone right now and you're just as you said- my best friend. You are one of my best friends besides my team, and I don't _ever_ want to change that. If we were to date, it wouldn't be that true to me. I'd rather be able to come to you crying as your best friend. I don't think I'd be able to do that as your girlfriend."

He looked like I had just stabbed him.

"Oh, it's okay," he gazed at the floor.

"Don't be sad please," I kiss his cheek and pull his face up. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll go to the banquet at the very end of the tournament with you. I'm really truly sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to do it if I did."

"Yeah, that would make me feel better," he offered a small, sideways smile. "I think you're right. We're better off as best friends." Though, it stood to reason if he really meant it or not.

"Oi! What are you two doing? Get in here!"

"We better hurry. Masaharu sounds like he's about to put on that stupid magic show of his," Kirihara takes my hand. "Come on Kimmy-chan."

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
At long last, I can get rid of these stupid bandages! Between my good mood, Aylin's strange energy drinks, and the fact that we would be facing the Phoenixes in a short two weeks, training was a must! Oops, I think I scared the Seigaku Regulars with the harsh training regiment... Eh! They'll get over it!  
_


	23. XXIII: Vow to Train

**Author's Note: **I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in what feels like years. (A whole month tomorrow... .) I've been so preoccupied with some crazy happenings in real life that I haven't had time to update this story. Though, I was able to update TIASV... Mind you, that was only because I already had it trimmed up and proper on FF, ready to be updated... T_T Please, forgive me?! -huggles all readers- I'll give all of you a couple of updates to make up for the time. At least four in a row, but I'm lazy so I won't be putting the 'Next in' at the bottoms until the end of the current updates. T_T I know, all of you will come after me with pitchforks and torches. -cowers in corner- R-review?

**BooDude: **If we had White Day in the states I would be freakin' ecstatic! I mean, come on USA! D Enjoy the story, dear!  
**Awesomejellybean: **I so agree! D Die, you American tennis bastard! Your enthusiasm has me all excited. -wiggles- XD I adore Kirihara and his seaweed hair though. He's freakin' adorable! I'd huggle him, if he were real. . Heh... I hope you enjoy the updates!  
**Anthelia: **Aww, thank you darling! =3 I love getting compliments from sweet readers! I do hope you like what's coming!  
**Guest/Chicken?: **=3 Thank you for the anon comment! Any review is welcomed~! xoxo!  
**heartofmoonlight: **Wow, I have a lot of answering to do dearie! XD I'll try to sum it all up! Yes, Kimmy knows that Kirihara has a thing for her. I mean, he makes it kinda obvious, doesn't he? In regards to the language barrier, I had hoped many would skim over this. XD I wrote this fic when I was thirteen, so almost nine years ago, and didn't really feel like doing a COMPLETE re-edit of it. That's honestly my excuse for most of your inquiries. Heh. -sweatdrop- I got overly excited to post this story on FF and barely skimmed through it, to be honest with you. =3 And no worries! I love constructive criticism! I take everything you have said as a compliment, considering you are the only one to point out the errors so far! I didn't believe anyone would notice or I might have changed them. XD I hope you keep reading and enjoying! Don't worry about seeming brash; it takes a LOT to get me riled when it comes to reviews. You actually think yours out and do not get rude about the mistakes. =3 -huggles- Enjoy!  
**WhiteOokamiKiss: **Hellloooooooo darrrrrlllliiiiiinnnnnngggg~! -huggaggles- I'm glad you liked the dedication! You earned itttt~! Now, I'll give you one last huggle and you can be on your way to reading, mkaaaayyy~?! -glomps- =3

**_Jesus, thank you for all these reviews darlings! Keep this up and I might have to update more often! . Heh..._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:  
**_Vow to Train_

"This is going to be weird."

"I know, I mean I'm so used to the bandages by now."

"Shh! I hear the door to Miss Fuji's car closing!"

"Oh girls!" Coach Lilly slams open the door. "You ready to see your Captain?"

Everyone was gathered in the living room, giving her foul looks for even asking that stupid of a question, "OF COURSE WE ARE! WHERE'S KIMMY?!"

Syusuke walked with me in the house, never once leaving my side for even a moment. He had held my hand as they sliced the cast off and showed me my completely healed eyebrow and eye. I did have a small scar from where the bone partially fractured my skin on both the bridge of my nose and my eyebrow, but it was not all that noticeable. My nose had a small bump in it too, but again- it was not noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"I'm here and ready to play some tennis!" I smirked. "How do I look?"

They leaped on me, hugging me under a dog pile, though they were careful to avoid my face if at all possible, "Kimmy!"

"You look great!"

"Beautiful!"

"I have to get going," Syusuke kisses me swiftly, bending down to do so and actually doing it in front of my friends for the first time. "Mother will be tired of waiting. Good afternoon Kimmy."

As soon as he was gone, I knew the onslaught would begin. The two of us were not dating, as neither had asked and both would blatantly refuse with this tournament going on, but a harmless kiss here and there was alright, right? Right...?

"Ooh!"

"That was weird, he's never done that in front of you guys before." I was blushing, nervously scratching me head, "GET OFF ME!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Kimmy! You don't look like a mummy anymore!" Kikumaru launches himself on me, hugging me tightly in the middle of the school hallway, which in turn causes people to turn and look. Random students compliment me as I walked by, some saying they were happy to see me healthy again.

"I feel so great!" I smile. "No more cast! No more changing bandages! No more blood! No more goop! I'm so happy!" I skip down the hall and jump onto Tiffany. "Tiffany!"

"Kimmy! It's so glad to have you back to your normal happy self!" she gleefully laughs.

"It feels so great to be back!" I was so happy I was beaming. I literally had a large white smile on my face and was laughing every few minutes, but not the big scary laugh, the small and cute laugh that just meant I could not feel any better. "Tiff, I can play tennis against the U.S.A. guys! I can play!"

"That's even better!" She dances down the halls with me on her back and towards the exit as the final bell rings. It was practice time and I was eager to grab a racket, fingers itching to finally be able to use _both _eyes.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Oh God no!" Paige had tears in her eyes.

Aylin had been taking lessons from Inui, her closest friend of Seigaku, and he taught her the art of making energy drinks for her team, seeing as she was pretty much team manager and was known for making us try types of foods and diets that were supposed to improve our skills.

And poison our stomachs...

"Don't be sour!" I snickered, the same smile that had been on my face all day. "We're going to have a race and the losers have to drink it. That means only one person has immunity."

They line up at the track, getting ready. "GO!"

I was on the sidelines at the finish line, holding a stopwatch. Aylin stood beside me with the dangerous drinks in hand.

"IMMUNITY!" Tiffany shouted, just barely winning over the other girls, but winning nonetheless. I do not think I had ever seen someone look so relieved.

"Good, now you get to watch them suffer." Aylin glared at me, but hands the drinks out. They were a sickly and weird red color, almost glowing in the light and greatly reminding me of blood.

"This isn't blood, is it?" Harmony was wide-eyed, having thought the same I had.

"No it isn't. Drink up!" she smirked.

They all count to three and down the drinks, taking the whole thing. As soon as it goes down their throats, each and everyone one of them turned white.

Serenity runs to the nearest trashcan and begins throwing up her insides, clutching the can with white knuckles. Harmony takes off running away from the track and towards the bathroom, mouth filled with what I expected to be vomit. Trinity had blacked out, tumbling to the rough court. Paige, whom had the funniest reaction, begins trying to hold down the reflexes of her stomach to expel the vile drink. She starts dancing, then unable to hold it anymore, she pushes Serenity from the trashcan and lets it loose.

"Ha, thank God I'm fast on my feet!" Tiffany had a waterfall of tears down her face, shouting praises up to the heavens for her monumental victory. I would have too, in her position.

"Come on you babies, back to the courts!" I ordered, grinning from ear-to-ear as I bound back to them and waited. My team sluggishly appears one-by-one, except Aylin and Tiffany, who were perfectly healthy. "Good, if you're exhausted when you play then you'll feel more of a strain on your muscles tomorrow. Besides, since you threw up that drink it means you have plenty of room for Coach Lilly's food!"

"If you think we're so horrible for throwing it up, why don't you and Aylin drink it?" Paige spits on the ground, the fluid a weird pink color to match what had been downed minutes prior.

"Fine, we will," Aylin passed one in my direction. "On three. One, two... THREE!"

We both chug the drinks, completely downing them in four huge gulps. We placed the water bottles down and stare at our team, which were waiting for the reaction.

"Tasted kind of like strawberries and carrots with some other stuff," I licked my lips, my face like Syusuke's and his mothers, "Not bad Ay."

"Thanks Mimi! It didn't taste that bad!"

"You two aren't human!" Trinity, fully conscious, was as white as a sheet. "That stuff was... BLECK!"

"Go us!" we high-fived. "All right team, it's March 31st! You know what that means?"

"It's National Make-Your-Team-Throw-Up Day?"

"No, it's two weeks from our match with the Phoenixes," I grow serious, the moods of my team changing drastically. "From this day on, for two weeks we'll be playing like crazy. I don't care what day it is and when it is, if I tell you to do something, I want you doing it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! This first week we will work on fitness. We will exercise and work on getting ourselves pumped. If you work hard for at least five days, I will teach everyone the Viper Barrage. Do we have a deal?"

They whispered to one another, then look up, ecstatic glints sparkling in their eyes. "That's a deal we definitely can't pass up!"

"Training will be harder than I've ever made it, you understand that right? Whatever things we do, I might modify for the stronger ones. I want you all to promise me you'll dedicate as much time as need be to this."

"We promise!" They did not even need time to think it over.

"It will mean less time with your friends. Is that agreed?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"It will mean you'll be in pain for a while, but I'll make sure to give us that week to heal from being sore. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"And the time that we don't use as a team will either be used thinking about tennis, practicing amongst yourselves, or learning about it in group sessions. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good," I smirked. "Then you girls might just make it. FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE COURT! INSIDE!"

"Yes ma'am!" They agreed, albeit groaning under their breaths.

As they take off running, I take a few pain pills for the dull throb in my head before taking the lead on their second lap.

"FOLLOW ME!" I run them around the Seishun Academy grounds, then by the Seigaku Regulars and their training. "KEEP UP OR YOU FAIL!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"FASTER!" I pick up my pace. "AYLIN! TAKE THE REAR AND MAKE SURE NO ONE SLOWS DOWN!" She had the longest stamina, even if she was not anywhere near the best of shape.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

**Seigaku Regulars**

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"Wow, she sure is determined with them!" Kikumaru stares wide-eyed as Kimmy runs her team by their courts for the third time, hollering at them with a hard look.

"DO I HEAR YOU SLOWING DOWN?"

"NO MA'AM!" They were just as loud and energetic as her. Sweat covered their bodies, much like the Regulars, but Tezuka did not have nearly the same regiment as Kimmy did.

"She's driven," Ryoma watched with idle fascination.

"Did we really believe them to be the family of the American team when they got here?" Momoshiro popped up, "Geez, I think I should hit myself for being so stupid."

"Just look at the muscles!" Kawamura stares wide-eyed. "I never noticed those."

"PICK UP THE PACE! I WANT YOUR LEGS TO BURN!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"She kind of scares me when she's like that, nya."

"That's Kimmy," Syusuke murmured.

"Hey, at least they aren't like most girls that won't work out unless it just keeps their stomach flat!" Oishi added, "They have a purpose."

"And after a concoction that was inspired by Inui, they can still run like that!" The teams' stomachs drop.

"Twenty laps. Now."

"Hai, Tezuka."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Who has the most collected energy from the team and it's consistent?" I tap my chin with the straw I had been chewing on, sitting on the bed as Serenity typed up the information for me.

"Collected energy would be Tiffany, but with consistency, it'd be Trinity hand's down."

"Ah, excellent," I grinned. "We should do something special with the data we collect. For instance, make reference sheets for me to use and have it easier to get to, you know."

She nodded in response, never tearing her gaze from the screen, "I can compile a list of data on both our girls and the Phoenixes and get who would be the best for them to go up against."

"That would be excellent," I placed my hand over my eye and slightly in my hair. "As long as we come out on top, I don't care. The soreness won't kick in until morning. When that happens, I can already hear the complaining."

"Yes, and you'll be one of them," Serenity stood long enough to turn off the room lights and flip on a lamp beside the laptop. "Go to sleep. I have work to do and the doctor told you to rest well at night."

"Yeah, yeah," I nuzzled down and fell right to sleep.

* * *

_Remember, the 'Next in' won't be put up for a few chapters due to a mass update. Sorry, but at least you get a bunch of 'em! =3 **REVIEW!**_


	24. XXIV: Stolen

**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
**_Stolen_

"Yeah, okay next time I'll only say two hundred crunches," I groaned, getting up bright and early on Saturday. The sun was barely up, in fact it was just barely rising.

It was a new day and now April 7th, which meant yet another game of tennis for two opposing teams. Today was the match of the Hyotei Regulars against the Chilean Bombers, though it would not take place until after midday. Which meant, in the meantime...

"One, two, THREE!" I begin banging open doors to my teams rooms, megaphone in hand and screaming into it. "UP! UP! UP! YOU'LL GET NOWHERE SLEEPING! NOW! UP!" As I go to each room, hollering various profanities and things to make them get up- oh, and scaring the living daylights out of them- I yanked my hair up into a tight bun. "UP!"

They hurry from their beds, growling to themselves and filing into the hallway in a straight line. I felt like a drill sergeant, and I had a feeling they thought the same thing. I would not doubt I would find myself dead in my sleep one of these days.

"Come on team, it's time for early practice!" I ordered, megaphone set aside. "I made breakfast today and yes, I made sure _not_ to burn it!" Usually they would laugh, but they were too busy yawning, trying to wake themselves up. "I WANT YOU DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES, DRESSED AND READY FOR TENNIS!"

"Yes ma'am," they fumbled into their rooms, eyes drooping while I saunter downstairs. I drop off my megaphone in my room, Serenity wide awake and following me with her racket and mine.

The two of us patiently waited at the table, but it was no surprise when the team made it with just a few seconds left to spare. Everyone inhaled what they could, knowing it would be a rough morning.

"We're heading to the Seigaku courts we normally practice at. I want all of you finished eating and there in twenty minutes. If you're any later then you won't be learning the Viper Barrage whether or not I say you've worked hard enough to learn it. If you aren't there, then you won't be going to the Hyotei match today!"

"Yes Captain Kimmy!" That got them hustling around the kitchen faster.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

The courts were cold with the morning air and the dew sparkled on every bit of the greenery. The yellowish orange light seeping from between the trees made me sleepy, though I fought it with all I had. My entire team sat on the court in front of my standing form once they had all arrived- again, on time.

"How do all of you feel?"

"Great." They all forced smiles.

"Not sore at all?"

Everyone shares waning glances, wondering on whether or not they should lie, "No. We're not sore!"

"Good, so you wouldn't mind more running?"

"No ma'am."

I smile, "You would still do your usual running even when I know you're sore?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Why is that?"

"Because you know if it'll make us better players," Trinity gives her normal bubbly grin.

"Well, great job girls! You pass! I'll teach each and every one of you the Viper Barrage."

"Yes!" They high-fived.

"Captain Kimmy?" Serenity stands, producing papers from her shirt.

I read them over, beaming from ear-to-ear, "Serenity, you've outdone yourself! You know what this is girls?" They shake their heads. "This is statistics on each and every one of not only you girls, but of the Phoenixes, compiled completely and just right. Serenity worked hard the entire week after practicing to get this done."

"Wow!"

"All right, let's just get on with the moves first," I shook off my thoughts and stuff my papers safely in my open duffel bag in the far area of the court near the benches. I still had my stats in my pocket to read over after I helped them start on the Viper Barrage.

Serenity's eyes kept adverting towards some other direction, resulting in me whacking her over the head.

"FOCUS!"

They day progressed in heat, ignoring the chilling winds from the crisp morning hours and instead turning into something akin to sweltering. Of course, it probably just felt hotter from our intense session. Aylin had helped me teach the move, but even though the basics of it were learned, there would still be practice needed.

"Now let's review these stats," I hummed to myself as I opened up my duffel bag and begin rooting around. "Huh? I know I put them in here." I reached in my pocket and only pulled my own out, "What the heck?"

"You put them in your bag, I remember," Paige blinks.

"They were stolen." Serenity glares at the place she had been so fixated on earlier that day, "I thought I saw one of the Phoenixes' players, but shook it off as a figment of my imagination. Obviously he's taken the statistics on our team."

"What?!" Tiffany glowers. "That had our strengths and weaknesses on it, didn't it?!"

"It did," she nodded, her face saddened and angry at the same time.

"What are we going to do now? They have all they need to defeat us!" I sit, head in my hands.

"Don't rule us out yet, Mimi." A very sly smile comes across Aylin's face, "I have an idea."

"Do tell."

"Let's just saw we will have to sweet talk the refs before we can do it, okay? I'll explain somewhere private."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"GAME: HYOTEI'S JIROU!"

"Well they certainly are progressing, aren't they?" I sighed.

"Well, well, well, someone looks all healed up and better," I cringed, then swivel my head to see Nikolai's hard and monotone eyes. "Nose still hurt, Kimmy-_chan_?"

"I don't know, are you scared to death of Syusuke?" I smirk when his eye twitched. I had hit a nerve... "Oh yes, Syusuke told me all about what he said to you when he confronted you." Yeah, I was lying. He had not even really told me he had, though he hinted at it and I gave him a kiss for it.

"Ch, don't even try playing that way Castille."

"I'm sorry if you're scared of Happy-Face. It isn't my problem. Oh, speaking of which!" I get a large and happy grin on my mouth as I begin waving high above my head to an approaching Syusuke. His frown, eyes still curved, was aimed at Nikolai's back, "Syusuke!"

"This isn't over with. You and I will face each other." He holds up a small packet of papers, "And Billy said to properly thank you for these." He continues walking off, hurrying away before Syusuke appeared.

"Was he giving you trouble?"

"No, he ran with his tail between his legs." I grin.

"Kimmy-hime!"

"Oh not again!" I turn a big, false smile in the direction I was called. Atobe pushes hair from his face and gives a dazzling grin. "Hello Keigo."

"Arn, limo ride?"

"Oh, I forgot," I nervously laughed. "I couldn't possibly accept! I mean, you probably don't have any time that I have between practices with my team and-"

"Have you practiced today?"

"Yup!" Trinity butts in momentarily, and completely at the wrong time.

"Shh!" I swiveled back on him once more. "Yeah, we've practiced, but don't you need to go home and get a shower or get cleaned up? You played a great match!"

"Nothing else to do today," he offered a hand. "Shall we?"

I give a very hopeful glance to my team. They were looking away and one was holding Syusuke's mouth.

"Um, all right," I could not find a way out of the situation without being a complete jerk to the egotist. I could not bring myself to do it either, considering he had been kind to me. "Let's go then."

"I'm pleased." He helps me down the bleachers and links arms with me. I glare back at the team one last time before he opens the door and helps me in the large black stretch limo.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

**Vipers Regulars**

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"We're going to hear it later," Aylin chuckles evilly while releasing Syusuke's mouth. "Sorry Syusuke."

"Sorano, why did you cover my mouth?"

"Oh, well I thought you'd object."

He chuckles, "I would, but I didn't have the chance. Tell Kimmy I need to speak with her whenever she gets in."

As soon as he leaves the team looks at each other, "Did he sound happy or unhappy?"

"I can't tell with him."

"I don't think we should have sat back and allowed Keigo to take her," Paige sighed this time.

"Great, now we have to hear it from her AND from Syusuke!" Harmony pounds her head. "Fucking karma!"

"Watch your mouth," Trinity groaned, whacking her sister over the head. "I don't think Syusuke would say anything."

"No, but Kimmy sure as hell will!"

"We're dead, end of story."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Shh! I hear her coming!" The girls were staked out in the living room, carefully hiding behind the curtains as they watched Atobe walk me to the door. "What's she wearing?"

"I don't know, but it looks new! And he's so gorgeous in that casual stuff! Yum!"

"Ah, he kissed her cheek! How sweet! He really is cute, no matter if he is more conceited than any other person I've ever met."

I open the door and they watch as he stares before brushing away his hair and giving his known adorable smirk. He leaves as I entered the living room, carrying a shopping bag under my arm.

"WE'RE SORRY KIMMY!" they immediately hollered.

I blink, "No problem. Keigo isn't that bad!"

"What's in the bag?" they motioned to it. "What are you wearing?"

"Scary story, he's so rich he tried to give me a horse," I sweat-dropped. "He took me horseback riding and had to teach me how, and then we went fly-fishing, as weird as it sounds. _T__hen_ he asked me to an upcoming festival. But I'm supposed to wear a kimono or something."

"Doesn't explain that," they tug on the short dress I had been given, which had an old kind of Victorian charm to it.

"I saw it after my clothes were dirty from horseback riding and Keigo talked me into trying it on. And obviously it looked so good he gave it to me. Anyways, then he mentioned that I'd need a kimono and..." I pull out a very elaborate and gorgeous pink kimono. "Well, it was this or a black one and in the end I let him choose and it was this and this." I pull a parasol out of the bag. "He just gave them to me, and I mean seriously, how could I pass these up? I felt horrible, but he shoved the bag in my hands at the door. Though I'm sure you saw that part."

"And the kiss!"

"On the cheek, and I like someone else," I shook my head, "But I learned something amazing. He doesn't say 'Ore-sama' every time he speaks about himself! It's just I haven't heard him speak much. Also, he's quite valiant. It seems that he doesn't mind going easy on an opponent, saying if they don't know what they're doing at the sport of tennis."

"Well you two sound like you got together quite nicely!" Paige runs a hand through her hair. "Thank God because we were scared you were going to be mad."

"No, I actually had a lot of fun!" I smile. "He invited me to meet his team too! So who knows, maybe we'll begin to add Hyotei to our normal friends!"

"Yup, you were right. I owe you _more _money Tiffany," Aylin huffed. "He is an alien and he did brainwash her. This doesn't sound like the Kimmy from about four hours ago."

"Shut up Aylin." I snorted, giving her a fierce look. "He actually is a nice person. Though I believe he thinks himself to be a god."

"Okay, never mind that seems like it fits."

"He tried to give you a horse?!" It was sinking in with Trinity.

We face faulted.

"Now hush! We need to get started on the preparations for our _plan_," I ushered. "I've gotten the roster of who is playing whom at the game, Phoenixes versus Vipers. Let's bite those birds like only a serpent can!"

"And the best part is-" Serenity opens the rule book, "-there's nothing about it in the rule book."

"Oh how devilishly sweet."

* * *

_Remember, the 'Next in' won't be put up for a few chapters due to a mass update. Sorry, but at least you get a bunch of 'em! =3 **REVIEW!**_


	25. XXV: The Festival

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
**_The Festival_

"Why didn't you tell me Syusuke wanted to talk to me?" I smacked Aylin upside the head, trying to hurry and dress in the blasted kimono. It was the most confusing outfit I had ever tried to put on.

"Uh-oh! I'm sorry, I forgot Mimi!" she choked.

"It's all right," Syusuke smiles at her. "I'll help you get that on Kimmy."

"No, I will figure this out!" I had a pair of boy-short underwear and a tank top under the kimono, both in a pretty purple to match, so I did not care if he saw them.

I fight with the ribbons and the lace for another five minutes, Kikumaru rolling on the floor laughing while Syusuke chuckled.

"I can help."

"No! I will figure this out!" I was frustrated and angry now, to the point I might have ripped the fabric if I continued. "Fine, have it your way. Syusuke, can you help?"

"Of course, though this amusing," he makes me stand in front of him and slips the kimono on me, starting from the beginning. He slides my arms through the weird thing, then tightens it. Before I know it, Serenity walks in and pushes them out before I could get the entire thing on. She tells them to wait a moment in the living room and then closes it.

"Syusuke is hurt you're going with Keigo." She was all ways one for being blunt. She gets into her comfortable white shirt and large pants, looking like a priestess, which was what she was wearing to the festival instead of some complicated garment.

"I know, but he asked first." I genuinely felt bad. "I all ways keep my word and you know that!"

"Yes, I told him that. At least he's being a good sport and helping you and everything." She finishes off the tying of it and gets it situated on me. She pulls my hair and puts two beaded ornaments in it, before dusting some beautiful shimmering eye shadow on me and then some chap stick with mascara.

"You have to wear these like I do," she tugged on a pair of socks and then some wooden sandals. I follow her example, finding a pair were sent with the kimono itself.

I slide them on and grab the parasol, or really some type of weird Japanese umbrella painted black with little Sakura Blossoms and white lace.

"How's it?"

"Looks great." She dusts the shimmer across her lids and puts the same makeup on herself as she did me, "I really don't like makeup. It's so irritating and takes so much time away from the day."

"Yes but sometimes girls just feel prettier putting it on," I laughed at her before we walked downstairs together, arms linked.

"How does she look?" Serenity parades me from the staircase and in front of Syusuke, Kikumaru, and other guests that were here to go with my friends to the festival. Kirihara and the Rikkaidai players were going to meet us there, seeing as Seigaku members were at our house.

"She's pretty, now where's my Hug-Buddy?" Kikumaru looks around, hand cupped to his mouth, "KIMMY-CHAN?!"

"Eiji, don't make me hit you with my umbrella parasol thing!" I glowered, a blush scattering my face at the blatant compliment.

"NYA! IT IS YOU!" he grappled me. "You're really pretty all dressed up!"

Syusuke smiles a little more, though he did not say anything. The others give both Serenity and me compliments before there was a knocking on the door.

Serenity answers it, and escorts Keigo into the living room. He looked like a Feudal Japanese Lord, but what else could have been expected of the eccentric playboy?

"Arn!" he blinks when he sees me, that little smirk on his face. "How honored you must feel."

"Keigo, don't push it. I'm already wearing this thing that took forever to get into," I hissed.

"The limo awaits, Kimmy-hime."

"Later everyone!" I give a sad smile to Syusuke. "See you at the festival."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Wow, this place is amazing!" We had walked around the festival a couple of times by now, the lights illuminating and beautiful, "But this kimono thing is annoying."

"At least you have pleasurable company." Atobe was still with me, his arm and mine linked.

"Conceited," I sighed, "You think of yourself as godly, don't you?"

"Ore-sama is rather remarkable," he chuckled, "but no, not yet I don't."

"Yet," I gazed around. "Oh! Look! It's Kirihara, Bunta, Yagyuu, Masaharu, and even Sanada!"

"Friends?" Atobe raises a delicate brow, though he knew good and well I was friends with Bunta and Masaharu, seeing as they were at that sleepover.

"Yeah, they are," I waved eagerly to them and run forward, hoping to escape him if even for a little while. Atobe gracefully glides after me, refusing to run, and dashing my hopes. "Hey guys!"

"Keina-chan!" Bunta hugs me. "You look great in that!"

"I never thought I'd see you in a kimono." Yagyuu smiles. "It doesn't look half bad."

"Thanks Yagyuu. Have you seen my girls? Oh and hello Akaya!" I quickly hug him.

"Hey Kimmy," he gives me a childish smile. "I saw them off somewhere. Aikens was whining about her legs hurting from all the horrible training you put them through. And about how they have to drink something or so forth."

"Uh, heh, yeah well my sis likes to create energy drinks like Inui, since he's been teaching her. It seems that only she and I can drink them. Even Serenity starts convulsing. It's a great way of getting them motivated. I just have to say the winner of the race of the match or whoever does five hundred crunches the fastest doesn't have to drink them," I grin. "Oh, right! Everyone, this is Atobe Keigo."

He brushes his hair away, "Greetings."

The Rikkaidai team only stares at him, getting dirty looks from Sanada, as was to be expected, "Um, well that would be our cue to leave!" I hug everyone but Sanada, seeing as he was not one of the touchy-feely kind of people and would sooner bop me over the head if I tried. "Bye everyone! I hope you have a nice evening!"

"You too Keina-chan!"

"Keina?" Keigo questions as we get away from them.

"It's just because of what it means."

"Ah," he nodded, then begins talking about himself again.

"Kimmy! You look so cute!" Paige appears, pinching my cheeks, and saving me if even a little.

"Shortie, I'm about to pimp slap you."

"You better be happy you're my captain or I'd hurt you for that comment!" she glowers, crossing her arms and pouting. "Yo Keigo!"

"Hello Paige-chan," he had his arm linked with mine again, though I barely had noticed it. "Keina-hime and I were just walking around, letting people watch in awe."

"Did you just call her Keina?" Tiffany blinks. "I thought only the Rikkaidai team called her that."

"Ore-sama believes it suits her," he scoffed. "Besides, a princess may not be enough for a king, but at least Keina sounds more suited and more refined."

"Man you are full of yourself," Harmony sweat-drops.

"What does 'hime' mean?" Trinity was humming a cute tune.

"It means princess," Serenity pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Where'd the Seigaku boys run off to?" I added, trying to change the subject.

"Festival games. I have no clue otherwise."

"Well come Keina-hime, we still have things to see."

"Sure, just let me speak to Paige really fast okay?" He released me and I pull her close, whispering in her ear, "Please tell Syusuke I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings. Tell him I'm a girl of my word and I promised Keigo I'd come here with him. I couldn't say no, just trust me, it's impossible to say no to Keigo when he's not listening."

"Alright," she sighs in fake irritancy. "Go and explore, you brat."

"I'm going!" I laughed playfully.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"How are we going about on the plan?" I was finally back home, makeup gone and hair wet from a shower. I had on pajamas finally and all the girls were in my room, planning.

"We've got it good! Talked to the refs and it's okay as long as we give them the real one!"

"Excellent!" I sneered. "If we're lucky, those damnable cheats will learn their place."

"Or it'll go horribly wrong and we'll be publicly humiliated and we'll be kicked out of the tournament."

_SMACK!_

* * *

_Remember, the 'Next in' won't be put up for a few chapters due to a mass update. Sorry, but at least you get a bunch of 'em! =3 **REVIEW!**_


	26. XXVI: Harrix vs Highwater

**Chapter** **Twenty-Six:**  
_Harrix versus Highwater_

"The battle of the Americans!" the announcer shouted. "Would Singles spot three, Denning Natalie and Scott Nathaniel please step onto the courts?"

Natalie removes her jacket and pants, revealing her normal pair of shorts. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun, looped easily.

"Ready to lose, Denning?" he chuckled viciously.

She only smirked from beneath her low hat.

"Game, begin!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"_Backspin Bounce!_" Natalie hollers, hitting the ball swiftly. Instead of it's normal backspin bouncing hard towards the net, as the opponent expected, it does a completely different move. It slides left quickly as Nathaniel misses it.

The referee called the match, "Match: Harrix's _Cheri_!"

"Ah, he used the nickname," I smirked, "Excellent Natalie." I give her a high-five and a bottle of water as she exited her match.

"How'd you do it?!" Nathaniel was beyond pissed. "I knew everything from that statistics sheet and you didn't do any of it! It never said anything about being able to play like that!"

"We won that match, deal with it," I scoffed. "Be happy my little sister isn't playing today."

"Would Doubles Team Two, Campbell Harmony and Trinity and Ledford Ronnie and Maxwell Billy, please step onto the courts?"

Trinity steps onto the court, her hair brighter in the right light with a clip in the side of her hair as she normally did. She also wore a visor with her cute little skirt. Harmony's hair was down and a hat sat on her head.

"Ready, BEGIN!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"No! You can't be winning!" Ronnie was angry as well, aiming ball after ball after ball at Trinity. Harmony stayed away. "No! You're supposed to protect her!"

Harmony smirked. Trinity hits another back with her goofy smile, using a penetrating volley.

"And you can't do that! She may be a serve and volley player, but she's a ditz!" Billy snarls.

"Shouldn't have stolen from us!" Harmony hollers, her voice cracked from so much training we had done. "OOMPH!" She hit's another hard hit.

"Match: Harrix's _Flash _and _Thrice_!" the referee hollers.

"Excellent Harmony, Trinity," I pat them each on the back.

"What the hell is going on?!" The team had lost their cool, but Nikolai was glaring at me. He was trying to solve the puzzle, one he would not figure out.

"Would Singles Two, Skylar Serenity and Haxall Daniel, please step onto the courts?"

Serenity had all her hair up in her hat, except for part of it which was tight in her normal bun and stood out, a shining black against the sun. She had on the usual pair of shorts.

"Ready, begin!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Nothing is going right, but at least I won this round!" Daniel smirked. "I thought that you were smart, but instead you're only a very angry girl! Your stats were off on you, I guess you gave yourself too much credit!"

"Ch, you think so," her voice was wavering, but monotone.

"Match: Highwater's Danny!"

"Don't worry, he was just dancing on the court," I passed her a bottle of water. Nikolai was still staring and the crowd was gawking. We had Seishun students, Seigaku players, Rikkaidai players, Rikkaidai students, Hyotei students, and Hyotei players watching us. Oh, along with tons of other people whose teams were in the tournament. They were all confused in the playing styles of my team.

Yes, my team consisted of great players.

"Would Doubles Team One, Martin Tiffany and Aikens Paige and Nelson Josh and Lawrence Andy, please step onto the courts for the final Doubles match?"

"Good luck girls!" I lightly punched them on their arms.

Paige had her short hair in the normal two spiked pigtails and Tiffany had her hair in a tight bun like Serenity's under her hat, the brown shining weirdly in the light. Their hats were low, seeing as how hot it was and the sun in your eyes would be murder. Paige was wearing her skirt and Tiffany wore her shorts.

"Ready, BEGIN!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"You can't lose this game!" Nikolai was finally beyond angry. He was shouting at Josh and Andy, ordering them around and hollering out plays. "Not to two girls!"

"Come on, just one more hit..." I bite my lip, hoping Paige would get this shot.

Preparing for the attack, she does not do what she normally does in her attack, the statistics now proven wrong. She taps from foot to foot and moves her body fluidly, creating a kind of triple attack on the eyes. She jumps and hits the ball _hard_, "_Chaos Reigns!_"

_THUD!_

"Match: Harrix's _Asp_ and _Mamba_!"

We had won the entire game, but you see, grudges had to be settled.

"We won!" Serenity smirked.

"Great game girls," I passed them water bottles. "Now it's my turn. I have a score to settle."

"The game has been decided, but the Singles One players both wish to take the court. Would Castille Kimmy and Davis Nikolai please enter the court?"

"Ready to end this grudge finally, Davis?" I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, and this time you won't humiliate me in front of all those people. This time, I'll humiliate you."

"Funny thing about that, love," I give a little smirk, throwing away my hat and yanking my hair into a bun, "No matter if I do lose, I'll know one thing- at least my loss wasn't _televised_."

He narrows his eyes, "Start the game already!"

"Alright!" The ref glares at him. "Ready, begin!"

It was my serve, and thus I take the opportunity to flash a brilliant smile to the boy, "I'll honor you, Davis, by starting out with my best known move. I won't waste the better of my tricks on you, seeing as they're for the opponent I find perfect to draw my potential out in this tournament." I close my eyes and concentrate, "_KISS OF DAWN!_"

_SMACK! _It hits the line, but something unexpected happens...

It comes whizzing back at me. "No way! No one's ever been able to return it! Not even you could during our last match!" I smacked it back, gritting my teeth.

"The difference is, I've improved." He repeatedly nailed the ball back. This might just be a battle that draws out that potential.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"BASH SERVE!" Nikolai drove the ball hard and I try my hardest to get it.

The ball hits the ground where I tried to aim, making a quick turn and shooting into my stomach. The wind is knocked out of me and I fall to the court, panting, letting the little tennis ball roll off to the side.

"Now whose better, Castille?"

"That's... foul... play..." I coughed, getting up.

"THAT'S STUPID! BOO!"

"COME ON KIMMY-CHAN! NYA! THIS GUYS A HACK!"

"Yeah, get up Kimmy. I want to see your face as I bring you down, peg-by-peg," he was sneering so vilely that I hated him even more, if possible.

"You mean as you brutally attack me?" I jeered back. "Like you did to my nose, you jerk?!"

"Shut... UP!" he launches another ball at me.

This one was aimed at my face, and it hit. I was smashed in the forehead and knocked me over, falling backwards without landing just on my rear. I _completely_ pummeled the ground.

"KIMMY!"

I could feel a small gash on my head throbbing, blood seeping into my eyes. I quickly close them and sit up, the world spinning.

"TIME-OUT!" Coach Lilly hollers.

I am helped off the court, feeling only pain in my forehead in the form of a splitting headache.

"Did he get your nose? Are you all right?" I could hear my teammates crowding around me and the mumbling of the crowd. I was a great pawn of attention...

Effing great...

"I'm fine, just the bleeding forehead," I grope for some water and I am passed it when someone realizes my intentions. "Get this bandaged up and give me a rag." I down the water and grab the rag as it is handed to me, wiping away any traces of blood. They grab bandaging tape and a small cotton pad, taping it to my head to halt the bleeding, adding a sweatband to the top of it to keep it from any more harm.

"Oh, so you're still playing? I was sure you were out with that one."

My bangs shadowed my eyes, "You want to play like that, Nikolai Davis of Highwater, then I'll gladly oblige to your little game."

"Serve: Castille!"

I smirk and take the ball, shaking in anger. I bounce it a few times to get a feel of it, then show Nikolai my angry eyes, red from the blood that had seeped into them and was stinging at them.

"RETRIBUTION BLAST!" I smash the ball and it beats just past the net. As Nikolai goes to hit it, it nailed him in the shin. He makes a strangled noise, clutching at his leg.

"You bitch," he wobbled up, refusing to let something so miniscule take him down.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Just... one... more..." Nikolai was quivering, his legs killing him. I was panting, but a large smirk was on my face. His legs were badly bruised and I was enthralled by the fact my worst enemy was in pain. I was not a sadist- at least I did not think so- but after what this ass did, he deserved it.

"BASH SERVE!"

I avoid it this time, much to his and the crowds surprise. I dodge and use a hard forehand to smash it back at him. It hits right between his legs and bounces away from the court.

"Match: Harrix's _Serpent_!" I grinned. "The team that progresses to the semi-finals is... THE HARRIX VIPERS! CONGRATS GIRLS!"

I run over to my team and hug them, screaming and cheering all the while. Not a single member was upset any longer, and if anything the line-up was fine.

"At least tell me how you did it! Tell me how all your stats were wrong! Did you give us the wrong information? You did, didn't you?!"

"No, you had the perfect stats," I stand in front of my team, hearing them laugh. "All right girls, show the boys how the big girls think."

One by one, each girl removes their hats. First, Natalie removes hers, the hair untied now and crashing around her.

"The name is Tiffany, not Natalie," she smirked.

'Harmony' removes hers, "And I'm Aylin, not Harmony."

"That makes me Paige!" 'Trinity' takes her hair down and her visor off. "Last time I checked, I was four inches shorter than Trinity."

'Tiffany' takes down her hair, showing that her hair was short and there was visible brown spray in it, showing a streak, "I'm Harmony, not Tiff."

'Paige' giggles, "And I'm Trinity!"

"I only lost because you expected more than I thought you did," 'Serenity' removes her hat and her hair comes flowing about her. It wasn't black though, instead it was brown and had black where she had sprayed it with colored hairspray. "The name is Natalie, you asshole, and yes I do have a bad anger problem!"

"You... tricked us!" Nikolai was outraged and suddenly tries to rush us. He falls over, his shin damaged beyond walking.

"Stay in the dirt where you belong," Harmony scoffed. "She extracted revenge. Be happy our Kimmy is merciful or else she would have smashed your face in like you did to hers. Of course, I would have."

"And for the record," Serenity added, "this was completely legal. We spoke with the judges beforehand and gave them the appropriate lineup. We also informed them of the reasons behind our actions, and considering there is nothing against saying the wrong name when given the correct one as an opening in the rule book, we were allowed to do this."

"Let's go home girls," I smile as the world spins. "I think that ball hit me harder than I thought." With that said, I stumbled and fell unceremoniously to the hard ground.

"Kimmy!"

"I'm fine, just dizzy. Get me home please," I groaned quietly. Someone picks me up and puts me on their back, learning soon after it was none other than Fuji Syusuke.

"I'll carry her," He walks across the court, secretly kicking Nikolai hard while he was on the ground._ "I warned you."_

"You stupid bitch," Nikolai glowers.

"Go fuck yourself," I snarled back, eyes swirling with the volume of my words. "Alright, I need to be quiet. Head home please Syusuke."

The trek home was quiet, but I was content. I was on Syusuke's back and I had just destroyed a dangerous opponent. My fear of him was gone; gone when I had seen him stoop so low as to launching a ball at my face and then seeing that look on his face as I had taken out his shins.

"Thank you Syusuke," I was whispering, I could not speak any more than at that tone. "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings when I went with Keigo to the festival. I'm really, really sorry."

"No big deal Kimmy-chan."

"Yes, it was," I coughed a little. "I'd have rather gone with you, but I promised him I'd ride in his limo one day and he brought me to his huge house- mansion, I mean. And he gave me that kimono, so I couldn't just _not_ go with him when he asked."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, it still upsets me," I mumbled, leaning on his shoulder. "Damn the world keeps spinning. He hit me pretty hard with that ball, especially the second and third time." I shake my head slightly, though regretted it instantly, "I really would have rather gone with you. Really, I would have, but I'm a woman of my word."

He sighs, knowing I really did feel bad about the entirety. That silly smile brightened me up as I could see it from a side view, "You looked really cute in that kimono Kimmy."

I nuzzle against his shoulder, hiding the smile, "Thank you Syusuke."

"You're already taken for the sports banquet, I've been told. Why is that?"

"Akaya told me he liked me on White Day after giving me chocolates. I turned him down because I'm not into guys younger than me really," I was still smiling, "And I can't see my best guy friend like that. Plus, I told him I liked someone, so to cheer him up I said I'd go to the sports banquet with him."

"You know, you really are something special Castille Kimmy," he opened the door and brings me up to my room, setting me down. "You really are something..."

* * *

_**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
It always seems that, when something goes absolutely right, something even worse will go absolutely wrong. Tomorrow was the match of Seigaku vs. Rikkaidai, which meant we would have upset friends on either front. Of course, that also did not account for the fact that- as I had stated _innumerous times-_ some of my teammates had indeed formed relationships with our opponents. All of this comes crashing down for one of our members in the next chapter of Out of Focus!_


	27. XXVII: Seigaku vs Rikkaidai

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long! Again, I'm giving a good few updates to make up for the time! I've been busy with all sorts of things as of late! Enjoy!

**WhiteOokamiKiss: **I knowww~! Syu/Kimmy is such a cute pairing! Ha, sorry I'm inflating my ego here. Ahem! Anyways... All that chocolate can't be healthy. O.O Any yeah, Syusuke kinda made a claim, didn't he? XD Here's the next chappie dear! Sorry for the long wait! T_T  
**Archerygrl1992: **XD Oh please don't get in trouble at work on my account! Heh! I'm really happy you're enjoying Kimmy/Syusuke together! If this gives you inspiration to pick up your old stories and start on them, my job is done! =3 Enjoy the updates, sweetheart!  
**WindowsToYourSoul: **Love at first sight gets on my nerves. -deadpan- That's why it takes forever for my characters to hit it off with the cannon love interest. I strive for that. Anyways, Tezuka is gonna go, but it is delayed. I need him for the sequel and the entirety of this story. XD He's been kept around for a reason, ha! Keep reading and reviewing, darling! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
**_Seigaku versus Rikkaidai_

"This game is so violent." I was wide eyed and shocked as I watched Syusuke and Kirihara duke it out on the court, ball flying between them.

Today was the Seigaku versus Rikkaidai game, and we were here to cheer our sets of friends on. Many ill gazes had been given on behalf of our hollering for both competitors, yet we paid little mind to it.

"Whoa, I never knew Kirihara was _that_ violent!" Aylin gawked.

Syusuke falls, clutching at his shin and tumble to court. This, in turn, caused me to dash from my seat, wanting so very badly to interfere, but knowing the repercussions were too great. I would not get our team disqualified because of a moment of panic.

"Syusuke..." I was staring at Kirihara's bloodshot eyes.

Syusuke got back in the game nonetheless, completely serious and angry now. I stand up, leaving the match as I see him show Kirihara his own _Knuckle Serve_.

"Kimmy?" Paige appeared around the side of the bleachers where I stood against them. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't like how the game is being played," I shook my head and rubbing my hands together.

"You don't like seeing Syusuke getting hurt and now you don't like seeing Kirihara getting it dealt back?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it," I rub my facial scar absentmindedly. "I only believe that when someone has intentionally hurt another off the court is it okay for the one that was hurt to do battle against the other."

"You know, he kind of has hurt Kirihara," she leans against the wall beside me, both of us staring at the misshapen clouds. "You know Kirihara liked you, and you turned him down because you liked someone else. He thinks Syusuke is that 'someone else'."

"Oh..." I had not quite thought of it that way, but it was true and if I were in Kirihara's shoes I would have thought the same way.

"So... Syusuke is that 'someone else' isn't he?" She was not teasing me or messing around with me. No, she was being sincere and asking like a best friend does.

I smiled at her, "What do you think?"

"Figured it," she chuckled. "I know you develop crushes faster than a lot of people, but the way you act with Fuji Syusuke is just... different."

"How so?"

Paige smoothed out her outfit and adjusted her cap to better shield the sunlight, "You're actually nice and he's kept your attention for longer than a month."

"Ha, well I never thought of that," I blushed, giving her a scowl. "You know Paige, I think leaving is going to be the hardest thing I do."

"It's going to be hard for all of us," she gazes around the bleachers at Tezuka, eyes misting. "To think I'm only fifteen and I swear that guy makes me crazy. He's secretive, but just... I don't know how to explain it." She bowed her head, "I think he might break up with me soon. I expect it and I'm going to respect him when he does, but I think I'll still cry."

"Why do you think that?" I glanced at Tezuka as well, then back to my best friend.

"Because it's just too hard now; we're both juggling our separate practices and then dating on the side. It's too complicated, but you know good and well I'm not good with breaking up with guys."

"A little weakness I still haven't found out how to exploit," I smirk, trying to lighten her mood. It seemed to have worked, though for how long left to be said.

"Oh shut up!" she smiles back, punching my arm.

"Game: Seigaku's _Triple Counter Prodigy_!"

"Syusuke won."

"Seigaku won."

"Shit," we give a mushroom sigh as we spoke in unison, "We're going to hear it later."

"Let's go give our sympathy to Rikkaidai," I stand tall and dust myself off. We scurried around the courts to the Rikkaidai side and literally see steams of anger and unhappiness.

They were out of the tournament.

I would feel the same way if we lost.

"Hey guys," I softly say, careful not to be too rough with them. Rikkaidai was known for their tempers, and right now they were _volatile_ to say the least..

Thus, it was no surprise when they turned such ugly glares on us, though we did nothing more than force some apologetic smiles. They did not need our bantering right now.

"We'll be over later," they growled, stumbling past us. I made a mental note to at least try to have good food ready.

"Go congratulate those..." Kirihara trailed off angrily, whispering where only I could hear him, and kicked at the court before he shuffled away with his teammates.

"Well we're going to have a great day," I rubbed the scar. "They'll be in a pissy mood when they get to our house."

"Can you blame them? Whenever or if we lose in the tourney I'm going to seriously blow a gasket."

"Yeah, me too, don't worry."

We approach the Seigaku boys, but it was virtually impossible with all the little fans crowding around. Our eyes twitch as we see school girls flocking to Tezuka and Syusuke, not caring so much about the other guys, as they had long since been discovered as two of the most popular of the tennis team. Echizen was a close third, very close.

Tezuka was speaking with his team and trying to fend off the girls. As he finishes, he sees us return to our little group of friends, laughing with them as Paige and I leaned against the wall. He pushes through the crowd and walks up to Paige without much more hesitation.

"We need to talk."

She smiles sadly at his words, nodding at me and scurrying off. I blow her a kiss, giving her a peace sign. It was my way of saying 'I'm sorry, good luck'.

"What was that about?" Tiffany blinks.

"Let's just say we're going to have mass chaos at our home today. All deceptive to drama and angry tennis players that aren't that good of friends might want to clear out."

"Why?" Natalie blows some bubble gum. "Oh, let me guess- Rikkaidai?"

"I'm going to go play some tennis at the public courts," Trinity laughs nervously. "Want to come Harmony?"

"No, I'm staying for Bunta."

"We'll go after we congratulate the Seigaku team," Aylin and Natalie quickly agree, knowing the storm that was soon to brew at our home. "Paige will probably-"

"Want to stay home after this," I snap, cutting her off immediately. Considering what my little blonde friend had just told me outside the bleachers, it was easy to ascertain just _what_ Tezuka needed to talk about. This was why I _did not date_ during a tournament. It led to too much heartbreak, no matter what the circumstances.

"So it's happening," Serenity gazes at the Seigaku team, "You think they won't be welcomed in our house after this?"

"No, because she expects it and kind of wants it."

"What do you two know?" The other girls had finally had enough of the secretive murmurs between us. I knew because Paige had informed me just earlier, though I figured Serenity knew because of her deductive skills. She never missed a thing, that one.

"We'll tell you later."

"WE WON!" Kikumaru runs out of nowhere and picks me up, hugging the living daylight's out of me. "WE WON!"

"Life... leaving... me..."

"Oops!" He lets me go and I lean against the wall for support, scratching lightly at the bandage that still covered my forehead from last week's match. He picks Serenity up and swirls her around, then hugs her tight to him, "We won!"

I see Syusuke limping over, smiling all the while. He had shaken the girls from him and was heading over to us.

"Syusuke, are you all right?" I question carefully.

"Nothing that won't heal before our next match," he chuckles. "How are you faring?"

"Huh?" I blink.

"Well, I suspect you'll have guests this afternoon..."

"Oh, you mean chaos on its way?" I sweat-dropped. "We'll know whenever they come and go. It's going to be a long day."

"You can come home with me. My mother and family seems to adore you," he smiles, as always.

"No, it's okay. I need to be there for my friends," I grin. "Thanks for that though."

"We need to get home," Paige walks over, her face a fake kind of happy, eyes quivering. "We... have people to get ready for."

"It was a great game Syusuke," the girls wave to him and stare at Paige warily. "Tell that to the Seigaku Regulars."

"Bye Syusuke," I kissed his cheek and drag Paige along.

"Come over tomorrow Kimmy, around three in the afternoon."

"'Kay!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

Paige was hurt all right. I had never seen her like this, crying as she was.

"Paige, it's all right. Remember, it was for the best."

She was not talking; no, instead she was silently letting the tears fall down her face, "I know, and I told Kimmy I'd cry. I don't know why I am, but I am."

"Girls, you're all experiencing a form of 'Summer Love', except it's more like 'School Year Love'. It happens to the best of us," Coach sighs dreamily, reminiscing of her loves past. "It's magical and painful. I'm going out. I don't want to be here while you deal with the Rikkaidai boys." She kisses the top of Paige's head and leaves the house.

"She's right. Most of us are," Harmony bites her nail nervously. "I like Bunta. I'll go ahead and say it out loud. It's obvious that Kikumaru and Serenity have a thing for each other. Paige has Tezuka. My sister should have Momoshiro, and Kimmy has Syusuke."

"Even though we're not really dating, any of us, Paige was the first," I hugged her. "It's okay. Just think about when the tournament is over."

"...When it's over school ends soon after. Then we leave." That certainly did not cheer her up. Her statement hit even me hard, knowing that... soon enough, I would have to leave behind the friends I made here. _I would have to leave behind Syusuke..._ And I would probably never see them again, not unless we stumbled upon one another at an important tournament.

"Yes, but we'll be heroes back in the states for even making it this far."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Ah shit!" Harmony slowly walks to the door and opens it. Kirihara, Bunta, and Masaharu come in without a word or without Harmony asking them in.

The room is silent, Paige was crying, Kirihara was angry, Masaharu was pissed, Bunta was sad, and the few of us that remained were all upset that our friends were aching- along with our revelation from earlier.

"I don't know who to console," I furrow my brows, breaking the tough silence. "The day hasn't been a good one."

"Bunta, it's all right," Harmony sits beside him, a bit scared. Remember when we first met the Rikkaidai players and that sense of fear was with us? That's about how it felt now. These boys were the epitome of fright when on the court and after a loss.

"We _lost_!" Kirihara finally snaps. "How would your team feel if they lost and were kicked out?!"

"We'd be grateful we made it this far," Serenity finally speaks her word, her voice in a feral tone. "Look, you're all acting like spoiled brats! All right, you had one loss to an obviously better team, that doesn't mean you were the worst in the tournament! You were ranked in the top eight in the world. _Be happy you're not horrible_." She runs a hand through her hair, detangling knots with such a harsh grace it was almost awe-worthy, "Don't be one of those teams that complain! We're in this tournament still, yes, but do you know how hard we've worked for this?! Two years, _two years_ we've trained like dogs as a team. I've waited my whole life for this and I know Kimmy has as well as Aylin and every other girl that started tennis young on our team! And we're still working hard! Every single day we drag ourselves to the court and play countless hours and train countless hours, regardless of how sore we are or how hard it is to walk! We're _determined_ and we have a captain that's just as determined to make us happy as she is to win this thing! Don't complain when you don't have to learn so many new moves and new attacks to counter those around you! I don't think I've ever tried this hard to learn as many moves as I can think to counter all the attacks I can see coming! _Be happy you aren't as in pain as we are!_"

They stared at her hard for a minute, then blinked. What more could one really do right now? Their heads bow and they each in turn mumble some kind of apology. I did not like the scarier side of Serenity; it reminded me of Kirihara with his bloodshot eyes.

Even if everything she had said was true.

"I told you today would be chaotic..."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
A visit to Syusuke's house turns into a huge wave of conversations I had not wanted to come any time soon. Not only was I fueled by embarrassment, a dash of heartache, and a huge dose of worry, I was forced into helping Syusuke bake. And everyone knows, I'm a terrible cook..._


	28. XXVIII: Syusuke's House

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
**_Syusuke's House_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hello?" Yoshiko opens the door. "Oh! Kimmy! What a pleasure!"

"Hey Miss Yoshiko!" I scratched the back of my head, blushing just from what I knew was to come. She _still_ had not let go the idea of Syusuke and me as a coupling. I believe they called it 'shipping' here, when someone wants a certain set of people to wind up together. Nonetheless, it was embarrassing.

"Syusuke! Your _girlfriend's_ here!" Yumiko hollers as she passes by the door, "Hey Kimmy."

"What's up, Yumiko?" I am invited in the house and immediately remove my shoes as is tradition.

"Just helping Mom out with some things," she was carrying a box of what looked like glass objects. "She's doing some house cleaning. Be careful, she might try and suck you and Syusuke into doing some stuff. Syusuke's already been ordered to clean his room."

"I think I'll come back later!" I laugh nervously, sneaking back towards the door. A hand grabs the back of my collar.

"Good morning Kimmy-chan."

"Morning Syusuke." He really did have the _worst_ timing when it came to my sneaky escapes.

Mission: **Failed.**

"Leaving?"

"No, escaping."

"Not today you aren't." He was- as always- smiling his little head off, though this time it _felt_ more frightening.

I swiveled around, ready to give the smug boy a piece of my mind, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Green eyes grow substantially, mouth dropping over and chest twitching with suppressed laughter. Of course, it was not suppressed for long and soon enough, I was holding my sides and choking on mirth.

"Are you... w-wearing an apron?!"

And he looked like the cutest little house-wife!

"_Run!_" Yumiko whispers behind her brother's back, mouthing the words.

"Would you like to help me cook?" he pulls off his oven mitts, a dangerous gesture I felt.

"I'll warn you now, and I'm sure Paige would too if she were here, I can burn cookies. Heck, I could burn toast. I could probably burn burnt, if there was a way to harness 'burnt', that is."

"Then I'll teach you how," he chuckles, taking my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. I am stuck in front of the stove and he hands me an apron. "Here, so you don't get your clothing messed up."

He sticks it over my head as I had waterfall tears in my eyes, "I'm going to burn your house down. Don't say I never gave fair warning!"

He sighed as I yanked my hair up as much as possible. I certainly did not want an accident like what had happened with Paige.

We begin making the pie filling, and I take part of it and smear on his cheek with a silly grin. He looked startled, but then wipes some on my nose. Of course, simply cooking was never allowed.

We laughed with each other, "Hold still." I licked the goop from his cheek, making sure to leave slobber on his face in the process, "Mmm! Yummy!"

Syusuke wipes off the slobber then does the same to my nose, almost biting it but instead leaving it clean besides the drool.

"Ew!" I wipe it off on his apron, smiling. We get the pie in the oven and I shove the filling bowl in the sink, then take a big amount of the excess strawberry filling off the side. I shove it in my mouth, grinning after it is safely in my stomach and reveling in the sweet taste.

Syusuke was silently laughing to himself as he watched me, though as I turned around to face him, a scowl on my lips, the raucous noise doubles.

"What? What's so funny?"

He steps forward and his lips get steadily closer to my own, a blush heating up my cheeks to no end. I back up against the counter, leaning back slowly. He gets barely an inch from my face.

"Kimmy-chan..."

"Yeah?" I blinked, trying to steady my erratic breathing.

He gets even closer, now able to feel his breath on my lips. We did not know his mother and his older sister were peeking into the room, anticipation and giddy smiles across their faces.

He licks my lips and backs away, his perpetually-closed eyes even more upturned that usual.

"Yum," he licks the excess filling away from his lips.

I sweat-drop, but laugh nonetheless, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Yumiko and Yoshiko were giggling to themselves, "Kawaii!" They disappear to do more things around the house while I took a seat on the counter, waiting for the pie to finish up. I placed my chin in my palm, staring as Syusuke bustles around the kitchen.

"Aren't you just the cutest little house-wife?"

He stops, in the middle of wiping the counter opposite of me clean. He leans against it, staring at me.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, you just look so adorable in that apron!" I snickered.

He dropped the rag and steps in front of me, momentarily catching my attention on the discarded piece. His body was between my legs, and he was staring me in the face, the front of his body leaning against the cabinet. If I was not tomato-red before, I sure was now.

"Say that again now."

"Y-You look... a-adorable..."

He chuckles, "Exactly. Besides, you look so much cuter, Kimmy." He gives a smirk, yes a smirk, off as he tugs on the pink and frilly apron he had forced on me.

"Oh har, har," I glared. "That wasn't even funny, Happy-Face."

He steps backwards, exiting my personal space and giving me time to completely steady my thumping heart, "As soon as the pie is finished, we're done. You can go ahead up to my room if you'd like."

"Alright," I leapt off the counter and remove the apron, eye twitching at it. It was cute, but just too much, personally. I hang it on the hook he had taken it from in the pantry. "Would you mind if I put a movie on?"

"No, go ahead."

I walk up the stairs and into his room, searching through his movies. "Well I'll be!" I put on Mr. Deeds, giggling as I lean against the bed on the floor, eyes fixated on the screen. It was a favorite, honestly.

"You two had an amazing little display of affection in the kitchen," Yumiko was leaning against the door frame, decked out in her cleaning clothes. "So was that a kiss or did he just lick your lips?"

I blushed horrendously at the intruder, "I don't know what you're talking about, Yumiko!"

"Oh don't even try it!" She jumps on me, pinning me to the ground and beginning to tickle me. "Tell me!"

"No!" I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes as her tickling commences.

"Tell me!"

"No!" I was either about to start crying or I was going to pee myself. I sincerely hoped it was tears...

"Tell me!"

"Okay! It was just a lick! Not a kiss!" I breathe as she lets up, still sitting on me.

"So have you two kissed before?" she grinned.

I scowled, face even more flushed from the tickling,_ "No."_

"I think you're lying to me Kimmy-chan!" She gets dangerously close to my sides with her fingers, "Are you?"

"N-No!"

"LIAR!" She continues her assault. "Now tell me the truth and I'll let you live."

"We d-didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Kimmy..." She tickles harder, if possible.

"Yes!" I get enough time to breathe again before she starts up, asking how many times, "More than three!"

"Are you really dating?"

"No," I was completely serious that time, panting, "We aren't."

"Yet!" She gets up and smiles. "Thank you for your time, Kimmy-chan!"

I had swirls in my eyes as I fall backwards, sprawled across the floor, "This house is almost crazier than mine!"

"Pie is done!" Syusuke waltzed in just in the nick of time to see my discomfort, "Did Yumiko get to you?"

"Yes and it was scary. Your sister sure knows how to get information out of people!"

He sits next to me, now looking normal in just a comfortable-looking white shirt with some beige pants. I wore a simple pair of black shorts with a white spaghetti strap shirt with little pink Sakura Blossoms decorating it.

We get into a simple discussion, totally disregarding the movie. The two of us were lightly chuckling throughout the conversation, letting it lead well into the afternoon and soon it was dark out.

For some reason dark usually enthralled more deep conversations. It turned into religion, then politics, and then even Syusuke's photographic scenery ideas.

A silence finally hits us, stopping our dialogue.

"So, there anyone else you like now?" Syusuke suddenly brings up. His smile was unnerving with that phrase.

"Of course there is," I laughed to myself, pulling my knees to my chest. "I like my friends!" He shook his head. "I know what you mean. Yeah, there is a guy I like."

"Who?"

"I can't really answer that." I was red, and I knew it. There was not any way of hiding it besides burying from my cheekbones down behind my knees.

"Is he a tennis player?" Of course, he would pry.

"Yup."

"Is he from America?"

"Definitely not."

"Is he from Rikkaidai?"

"Nope."

"Hyotei?"

"I only know Keigo to that extent, and even then no."

"Seigaku?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that." With a scoff, I buried my face further into my knees.

"Ah, so that answers that," he mumbled softly.

"Fine, yes he is," I felt my heart rate speeding up dramatically.

"Is mentioned a lot by your friends?"

"Definitely."

"Are you usually involved in the same sentence?"

"Usually within the same three words."

"Positive?"

"Extremely."

"Who is the most preferred out of the choices?"

"The Seigaku boy," I blinked. "Why am I answering these questions?"

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"True. Carry on."

"Is he a Regular in Seigaku?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Is he in Third Year?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"Does he create energy drinks?"

"No! Definitely no!"

"Was he dating one of your friends?"

"Tezuka? Heck no!" I grinned.

"Does he have a weird hairstyle?"

"No!"

That narrowed it down to Kikumaru, Takashi, and Syusuke.

I readjusted, closing my eyes and putting my head in my palm. I was cross-legged now.

"What color is his eyes?"

"A beautiful blue."

"Ah, now what color is his hair."

"He has blue eyes and soft, gorgeous brown hair," I smiled, "And I have a feeling he knows who he is. I just haven't asked the boy if he liked me back yet. It's pretty hard for me to do something like that."

"I believe he likes you back," I peeked open my eye and gaze at him for a moment. "He enjoys being around you and seems to smile a more realistic one when you're nearby."

"Really? So do you know if he's absolutely sure if he likes me back or not?"

He smiles more, "I know he's beyond positive he likes you back. His family likes you, his brother likes you, his sister, his mother, his friends, and you're an amazing tennis player without a sour attitude. If he didn't like you, then it would be his loss." I beamed, a very slight color to my cheeks. "Would you clarify who, just in case we're off the page on the same guy?"

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to admit that I liked him. I brush my hair from my shoulder and peer up at him from beneath dark lashes.

"I really, really like this guy named Fuji Syusuke," I watched for his reaction. He carefully takes my hand, cradling it.

"I know for a fact that he likes you as well," he whispers.

I close my eyes and smile as he does, "Too bad the tournament isn't going on. Then maybe I would consider dating the guy. I've seen what dating during rivalry could do." I look down sadly, thinking of Paige, "Syusuke, did you know Tezuka broke up with Paige?"

"Yes, I did. He mentioned it to me."

"She told me before he did it that she knew it was coming soon," I sighed. "It's funny how guys don't think us girls can sense the first sign of breaking away. She told me she respected what he did but she'd cry when it happened. She did and hopefully the girls cheered her up. They brought her shopping today."

"Kimmy... when _are _you leaving?"

I chewed on my lip, "Our plane is leaving the 10th of June. Our scholarship at Seigaku runs out as soon as the school year ends and then we return home to our lovely little boarding school," I smiled. "Of course, we always go to the Dean's beach house for the ones closest to him that don't like going home, so at least we get a great vacation of surfing and sand. Even if I can't surf, that is."

"Your team will be missed when you leave," he gently placed a kiss on my knuckles. "You will be missed."

"I know," I laughed quietly, a sad, spiteful one. "It almost seems unfair. We've learned and done so much here in Japan that leaving would be almost like a sin. I have a feeling none of the team will be completely happy." I look out of the window at the dark sky. "I'll be leaving part of myself here, I can feel it all ready. I know Paige will for certain, and Serenity too. I've never seen her smiling so much- showing emotion to often as she has now. Eiji's really gotten to her."

Syusuke took that moment to hug me, "Let's get on a happier subject."

"Yeah. Did you realize you smell like strawberry pie filling?"

He chuckled.

"I had no idea."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
With the tournament drawing so close to the end, it was no wonder to find the Harrix Vipers on the courts, training relentlessly. Though, it was a different story with finding two of their team members sprawled out on the sidewalk. Not only am I living more embarrassment- I seem to be feeling that a lot lately-, I am told some good and bad news... From the Rikkaidai team..._


	29. XXIX: Memoirs

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
**_Memoirs_

"_All right so you think you're ready. Okay then you say this with me, go! We were born for this... We were born for this... We were born for... We were born for this!_"

"BURNING HEART!" I hollered as I unleash the move on Serenity. "Whatcha think?"

She does not predict the attack, even her sharp eyes unable to catch it. The ball gives a slick spin onto the far back left corner, then quickly makes an elongated bounce back to the net.

"Excellent."

I begin dancing on the court. "_This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down!_"

"Someone's excited!" Paige unleashes another _Vipers Barrage_ against Tiffany. "Ha, I have it down!"

"Just one more week and we find out if we're in the top two teams in the entire world for Junior Tennis!" Trinity was even more bubbly than usual.

"We just have to defeat the Hyotei Regulars first." Harmony hits another ball at her sister, "Watch the ball, damn it!" Trinity quickly hits it back and scores a point, successfully spitting the girl.

"Yes, but the thing is we have to defeat the Hyotei team first," I repeated what Harmony had already said, making it more dramatic. "That just means we have to work that much harder this week!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I hope all of you haven't just been practicing out here. You might want to get some new moves down," I smirked. "If I can make some, I know you guys can. I have a good arsenal up my sleeve by now."

"Mimi, I have a question," Aylin smacked another serve at Natalie. "If we do progress and get ranked in the top two... what happens if Seigaku also moves on?"

I shrug, "Truthfully, I think they'll beat us. But my cockiness won't allow that to happen so I want you girls to work nonstop on this." I gaze up at the sky, "It's too brilliant a month to be inside. May is beautiful. And guess what? In nineteen short days we'll be playing in the last match of this tournament. We'll truly find out who the best of the best is."

They waited.

"What, no cocky remark saying how we'll be the best of the best and we'll dominate all the competition?" Tiffany blinks.

"Truthfully, I'm scared to death of these next few weeks," I laughed. "But that can't stop us! We're the best of the best and we'll dominate all the competition!"

They face faulted.

"We asked for it..."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

**Atobe Keigo**

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"We're facing a group of girls. This is going to be easy!" Ootori carefully hits the ball against the wall while sitting down, letting it bounce back to him.

"Don't be stupid," Yuushi rolls his eyes. "Remember, they didn't get this far up the ladder by looking cute."

"No, they actually work hard. Did you see the muscles in them?! Even the short one with the blonde hair had a small outline of them!" Gakuto wipes sweat from his forehead. It had been a long day of training, seeing as they would be facing the Harrix Vipers a week from now.

"Yeah, but can they back up those muscles?"

"You saw them playing, so you tell me! That Captain isn't a hack. She isn't afraid to play dirty when the other player is playing that way. Did you see how badly that Davis-guy's shin was messed up? It was all swelled and bleeding."

"Lame," Shishido scoffed.

"What do you think Keigo-sama?" The team turns to look at him. "Will the Vipers be a tough opponent to defeat? You've spent time with the captain."

"Arn, Kimmy isn't ruthless," he smirked. "It's funny seeing her fall off a horse about three consecutive times."

"Keigo-sama!"

"Yes, they will be tough." Atobe brushes his hair from his face, "But Ore-sama is positive we'll defeat them."

"They're really cute though," Jirou, awake for once, cheerfully says.

"They're girls playing tennis. Of course they're cute! They're probably all weak and not anywhere nearly as aggressive off the court as they are on it."

Atobe begins laughing, "If Kimmy-hime were to hear you talk like that, I have a feeling you would think very differently by the time she was done."

"She _that_ mean?"

"No, she's fun. Not nearly as fun as I, but she knows when to be tough. She didn't blush once when she got covered in mud after falling. She began laughing at herself," he grins, "And to survive in that household you'd have to be tough. Their entire team lives together."

"And they haven't killed each other yet?"

He looks up, "No, they're more of a family than anything. Ore-sama was even impressed, and she didn't feel unreal like most girls do when she went to the festival with me, no matter how high an honor it was. She dragged me around more than I escorted her."

"She's pretty cute too!"

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"ACHO!" I sneezed, scratching at my nose while setting down my racket. I was sweating from excessive practice with Paige.

"Someone's talking about you!" she grinned. "Wonder who!"

"No idea."

"I'll bet money on Syusuke."

"Doubt it," I shrugged, "Even if we admitted we liked each other, we can't do anything about it. The tournament..."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Paige sighs unhappily, flopping upon the ground. "Wow, I think my legs gave out. I guess we don't need to train for about seven hours straight anymore, do we?"

I take a step forward then flop backwards onto my rear too, "Yeah, heh, I can't really move much right now either. Too bad Tiffany and Natalie aren't here. They'd pick us up and carry us to the house."

"Oh well, that just means we're stuck out here until we can walk home," she giggles as she crawls over to me from across the court. She leans against the pole that supported the net and I leaned at a ninety-degree angle from her on it too.

"Paige... it's getting closer to time to leave."

"Yeah! I know! Don't bring it up!" she snapped, letting silence follow the outburst. "I'm sorry Kimmy, I'm just dreading the day. It's sneaking up fast. This year has been... perfect."

"Let's not talk about it. I've spoken to you already and also Syusuke. Hey, at least their turning Harrix into a school for boys and girls!"

"Yeah I know! Grandpa only did it because we need more experience with the other sex to get rid of being shy. He hears all about how much we've changed because of our interactions." she grinned.

"And he's turning it into a high school too! That means we won't have to graduate. I'm tired of it just going to Third Year, or actually Freshman Year, in high school. Now we finally get those final three grades."

"Plus so many of the students we had to turn down will flock to the school. Our admissions ceremony will have at least a good five-hundred more students, seeing as we have three new grades."

"Great, that means they might have a boys tennis team."

"No, I think it will be a joint team. But that means we have to accept more players to have at least a seven-man team, or seven-person team actually, since we're not men," she sneered. "Too bad Natalie, Harmony, and Trinity can't come to our school."

"Yes, but we can spend summer vacation with them," I fiddled with my racket. "To think I didn't like Natalie when I first met her."

"It's only because she bad-mouthed you and you're used to respect. I still don't quite get when you became captain. It happened so fast..." she rubbed her chin.

"It was only this year, remember?" I laughed, nudging her. "Because in our Second Year I always annoyed our captain because I learned faster than she liked."

"It's because of that one trick you have," she smirks. "So Kimmy, how many new moves do you have?"

"Don't say anything, but I've been trying to perfect some moves to destroy Syusuke's _Triple Counter_ and _Tezuka Zone_, _Zero-Shiki Drop Shot, Zero-Shiki Serve_, and _Tezuka Phantom_," I grinned. "Keigo- well his moves are still kind of foreign to me so I'm trying on some other things. I have an idea for a good match."

"What is that?" She leans closer as I whisper to her, "Oh man, you'll annoy him like hell doing that! I can't wait to see it happening!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't think of using it against Seigaku, providing they do beat that French team," I rolled my eyes. "It would be a huge disrespect."

"And disrespecting them is out of the question!" she yawned. "We really need some new moves, Kimmy. Some that are completely unexpected. I mean, people expect that we'll have our own new moves, but come on, we need more."

"Yes, and if we do surpass Hyotei then we only have about two and a half weeks to this day to learn them, but the thing is, we don't have anyone that willing to teach us," I gazed hard at the still sunny sky.

"Don't say that before you look at all your options."

We turned our heads, startled at the arrival of other people to the courts. The Rikkaidai team, yes the entire team- even Renji- were standing before us, smirks on their faces.

"Did I miss something?" I blinked, glancing at Paige.

"What are you guys doing here?" she scratches at her head. "I thought you were still moping around."

"Skylar was right," Kirihara scoffs to himself. "We're out of this tournament but at least we're in the top eight in the entire world."

"We're here to help you guys!" Bunta blows a big bubble. _POP!_ "If we can't keep going, maybe our friends can!"

"Besides, those moves you guys have are exhausted," Masaharu waves his hand. "So why not learn some from the best of us?"

"Wait... are you implying that you'll teach us-"

"Whether we are or aren't, we aren't here!" Sanada growled. "Get up and get to the public courts."

We sweat-dropped, "Um, about that..."

"You can't get up, can you?"

"Heh, we've been training a _really_ long time today," Paige nervously twiddled with a lock of her blonde hair.

"Then we'll help you to the courts," Yagyuu steps forward and offers Paige a hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

She takes it and he loops her arm around his waist, seeing as she was too short to loop it around his shoulder.

Kirihara steps up and lets a hand slip to me, "Get up, you're making yourself look bad by sitting on the ground like that!"

I glare, but grab his hand nonetheless. I grin when I get up and my arm is thrown around his shoulders and his around my waist to support me, the opposite of how Yagyuu and Paige were being moved.

"Guess you came right when we needed you guys. So you're going to help us learn moves before the Hyotei game?"

"No. We're helping you learn moves before the Seigaku game," Masaharu smirked. "They won't be beat out by a bunch of French prissies, and you won't be beat out by an overconfident captain and his cocky team."

"Wait, that means we're going to be training with you for the next few weeks?"

"Only if Yukimura likes you. He's supposed to be our captain but Sanada has taken over to replace him while he's at the hospital."

"So we're going to the hospital?"

"No, _we're _going to the hospital," Sanada motions to me and Kirihara, meaning himself also. "They are getting your little friend home and tomorrow, if he agrees, then you'll start learning from us."

"She can't come with?" I had waterfall tears, literally scared out of my mind about meeting the _real_ captain of this brutal team.

"No. You have to do this Captain to Captain."

"Good luck Captain!" Paige hollers to me. "I'll see you when you get home!"

Traitor.

"Well let's get this over with."

* * *

**Review!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
And thus, I was forced to meet Captain Yukimura, the one I had been told about but had never met. Truthfully, I was scared shitless. If he was anything, and I mean _anything_ like Sanada, I was in for one hell of an experience with trying to convince him to let his team train my own. But, wait... Is he... being... NICE?! I don't trust this..._


	30. XXX: Captain Yukimura

**Chapter Thirty:  
**_Captain Yukimura_

"Yukimura Seiichi," Sanada plainly states at the front desk.

"Ah, Sanada-san. You know which room." The nurse gives a calm, scared smile. Yeah, I would be scared of him too, especially if he brought Kirihara with him. I was just the third wheel right now, and probably looked as if I had been kidnapped with the way Kirihara held onto me.

They drag me into an elevator and to the respectable floor.

"So whose going in with me? Sanada or Akaya?" I questioned.

"Neither."

"Wait, what?" I blinked, eyes wide and heart racing. _'Shit...'_

Sanada does not even glance over his shoulder, "I thought you were a strong captain. Prove it by doing something _without_ your team."

I sigh, dejected, "Fine, alright. I'll do it _for_ my team."

"Don't worry, he's nice," Kirihara whispers lowly to me so Sanada cannot hear.

"Your definition of nice isn't completely reassuring," I sweat-dropped.

The room comes into view and we stop in front of it, Kirihara yanking my arm from his shoulder. He orders me to stand tall no matter my legs were still really weak and tired from all that running. I needed to eat something or at least get a drink of something so I would feel a little better.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The ominous door is opened by Sanada and he pokes his head in. I hear a soft voice welcome him but Sanada stays in place.

"I brought her."

"Ah, send her in then."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

**Viper Regulars**

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"Where's Kimmy?" the girls immediately question as Yagyuu leaves, carefully setting Paige on the couch.

"She's walking to her death."

"Where's Kimmy?!"

"No seriously, she is!"

"...Paige."

"Oh all right!" she pouted. "Ruin all the fun, why don't you? She's gone off with Sanada and Kirihara to the hospital to see Yukimura, their real captain."

"Why would she do that?" Trinity gaped.

"She's doing it for our team," Paige explains. "The Rikkaidai players are willing to help us learn new techniques, but they have to run it by Yukimura first. If she comes back with her throat slit and her eyes gone it's because of us."

"Great," Serenity sighs. "My speculations find that if the team is like _that-_" _'That'_ meaning violent, "-then there's a chance that the team captain is truly like _that_."

"I feel bad for her," Harmony jumps up. "I have an idea! Let's go make dinner for her! Can you stand Paige?"

"I need food before I can do anything."

"Then we'll cook and you watch television!" Natalie leaps up as well. Serenity goes to stand, but all the girls grow wide-eyed, waving their hands around.

"NO!"

"Um, you don't have to help cook Serenity. Just keep Paige company!" Tiffany laughs nervously.

"Fine," she crosses her arms and flops back on the couch as they scurry off to the kitchen, obviously aware of their blubbering.

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

The room was silent as I sat in the chair and Yukimura sat across from me, both of us sitting in two chairs in the room in front of the window.

The silence was thick with tension on my part, though Yukimura did not seem to feel it at all. He calmly sat, thinking to himself while studying me up and down carefully. I did not know whether he was analyzing me or secretly thinking that I was a horrible player.

He had not yet spoken to me and I had yet to speak to him. It was one of those moments you just wanted to get up and run from, even if walking hurt right now.

"Castille Kimmy..."

"Yes?" I nodded.

He smiled a genuine one, "I am Yukimura Seiichi." He kisses my hand as he takes it, showing a rather gentlemanly side I did not at all expect.

I blinked in surprise, "It's nice to meet you Yukimura. Your team has told me about you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you."

"Sanada and my team have told me about your team." He puts his chin in his palm, "A group of American girls that have progressed so far up the ladder in this tournament that even Renji was surprised."

"He saying we're bad then?" I raised a brow, anger boiling in my stomach.

"No, don't get me wrong Kimmy-chan, they haven't said that. It's just unexpected to have girls so advanced in the sport." He was a friendly man, honest and sincere. I kind of liked that, so I could feel respect replacing that anger. Even if he was in a hospital and unable to help his team play, he had a sense of dignity and refinement about him that was completely uncharacteristic to what I knew of the Rikkaidai team.

"Well Yukimura-sama, we haven't been sitting around doing nothing," I laughed quietly, finding it weird to call someone 'sama', seeing as it was a high honorable and respectful title I had not used even once here in Japan yet, or rarely any of them at all thus far. I had a feeling he deserved it, "My team and I have worked diligently to become as great as we are. Some of us have worked our whole lives just to try and steal away a moment like this- to be able to compete against the best players. The sport is as much ours as a novice's, but we train hard to get where we have."

"A good answer," he smiles again. "And how long have you worked?"

"Since I was about four. My dad taught me before he died," I sighed. "I play for him, really, or at least I started playing for him. His only wish was for my name to ring louder than his did in the sport. It was his dying wish and I aim to accomplish it."

"A good reason too. My team has told me that they're willing to teach your team some of their better moves," he chuckles. "They're determined to beat Seigaku and I believe if they see it done with their attacks, it'll feel like a victory to them."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind beating them either," I laughed with him. "Masaharu is pretty good with foresight and he says that it'll be just us in the final match."

"If not, then at least you'll have more things to take back to America with you," he glanced at me again.

"Are you saying-"

"Your team and mine may train together."

"Yes!" I pumped my fists, then scratch my head, embarrassed, "Oops, sorry about that. I tend to get excited when an opportunity shows itself."

He gives that calm smile one last time, "It was a pleasure talking to you Kimmy-chan. Don't be a stranger here. I'm sure Genichirou wouldn't mind having you with him here."

"I might just come by with my team sometimes then," I beamed. "If we beat Hyotei I'll personally come visit you."

"I look forward to it," he takes my hand and we shake fondly. I felt a bond here, a sign of respect even. He did not kiss my hand as a man does a lady, he shook as a sign of respect which I felt very honored to possess. Captain to Captain, a bond that was of both rivalry and respect... "You two can come in now! I'll just get one of them to help you out."

"What do you mean?" I nervously choked.

"Don't even try to fool me. You've been training all day, haven't you? You walked in like your legs are about to give out and you were trying to hide it."

"Oh, you're good."

* * *

_**:{Out of Focus}:**_

"Thanks Akaya," I kissed his cheek as he sets me on the couch and blushes, waving after his retreating form. He peaks his head back in after another thought.

"What color dress are you wearing to the sports banquet?"

"I have no idea yet."

"I'll be wearing a plain black tux, so try and match that."

"Easily done! Bye!"

He waves back and closes the door just as my team flocks to me.

"What happened?!"

"Can we train with Rikkaidai?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Is your throat still intact?!"

"What the...?" I started laughing at them. "You're all hopeless! Nothing happened. Yes, we can train with Rikkaidai. Nothing important is going on besides the fact I need food. And yes, my throat is still intact."

"Was Yukimura an evil, scary man like the Rikkaidai team?"

"I bet he was!"

"No, in fact he's a gentleman with a sense of pride and dignity. He's really friendly and honest," I grin. "We just spoke of a few things and in the end he treated me like another captain of a well-ranked team by shaking my hand instead of kissing my knuckles like a man does to a lady." It really had meant a _lot_ to me.

They sweat-dropped, "I don't get you." Paige rolls her eyes. "A kiss on the hand is sweet."

"It's a sign of respect to shake hands with someone, meaning he doesn't find her worthless of his time," Serenity gets off the couch. "Is the food ready?"

"Yeah, we made food just for you Kimmy!"

"Good, because tomorrow after school we start our training with Rikkaidai and I need something to make my legs stop wobbling. That is the _last _thing I need when training with _them_."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Out of Focus':  
And so it was time. Today was the day where we would find out if the Harrix Vipers would be playing in the Finals. The Semi-Finals had begun and the only ones standing in our way just happened to be Hyotei. Keigo, you better have your big-boy panties on!_


End file.
